WARM HEART
by Haneul.Cho
Summary: Sebuah cerita sederhana tentang bagaimana arti sebuah keluarga yang sebenarnya.. Brothership/Family/Angst/Hurt/Comfort
1. Preview

Cerita sederhana tentang bagaimana sebuah keluarga yang semestinya. Saling menopang satu sama lain dikala salah satu dari mereka tidak sanggup lagi untuk berdiri. Selalu siap untuk menjadi sandaran kapanpun bahu mereka dibutuhkan. Saling menguatkan dikala lelah dan putus asa. Sederhana bukan?

END or TBC?

review kalian sangat ditunggu :)


	2. Chapter 1

**WARM HEART**

Author : Cho Haneul

.

.

.

Angin berhembus sedikit kencang, membuat surai ikal berwarna hitam pekat itu sedikit berantakan karena tiupannya. Bocah laki-laki 16 tahun itu merapatkan jaket kusamnya, mencoba menghalau hawa dingin yang terbawa oleh hembusan angin musim gugur. Ia menggosokkan kedua tangannya, mencoba menciptakan kehangatan untuk tubuhnya.

Sudah setengah jam bocah itu berdiri di depan sebuah gerbang sekolah dasar yang cukup terkenal di Busan. Ia sedang menunggu seseorang, namun sudah hampir satu jam orang yang ditunggunya belum juga terlihat. Padahal sudah sejak setengah jam lalu bel pulang berbunyi, dan para siswanyapun juga sudah berhamburan keluar dari sekolah, membuat sekolah tersebut terlihat sepi.

"Jeno-ya!"

Bocah laki-laki yang dipanggil 'Jeno' itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari sekolah tersebut ke arah sumber suara, dan ia melihat 2 bocah laki-laki seumurannya sedang tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan mereka ke arahnya.

Jeno tersenyum, lalu membalas lambaian mereka "Jaemin-ah! Donghyuk-ah!"

2 bocah laki-laki itu, Jaemin dan Donghyuk, mulai berjalan mengahampiri Jeno.

"kenapa sendiri?mana Jisung?" tanya Donghyuk, kepalanya celingukan mencari keberadaan Jisung, orang yang sedaritadi ditunggu oleh Jeno.

"entahlah,hapir satu jam aku menunggu disini tapi dia belum keluar juga, padahal sepertinya hampir semua siswa sudah pulang setengah jam lalu" adu Jeno dengan nada khawatir.

"apa?lalu kemana jisung?apa dia masih di dalam?atau mungkin sudah pulang?" kebiasaan Jaemin, selalu menanyakan lebih dari satu pertanyaan.

Jeno menggeleng karena tidak tahu, "bagaimana kalau kalian tunggu disini dan aku mencari Jisung ke dalam, sekolah sudah mulai sepi, aku takut terjadi sesuatu pada Jisung"

Setelah dibalas anggukan oleh kedua temannya, Jeno segera berlari kecil ke dalam sekolah tersebut.

Jeno terus mengedarkan pandangannya ke setiap sudut bangunan itu, mencoba mencari adiknya yang sedari tadi belum keluar. Ia menghela nafas gusar, kepanikan tergambar jelas dari sorot mata sipitnya dan langkah kakinya. Sekolah ini lumayan besar, membuat Jeno semakin kebingungan karena ia tidak tahu dimana kelas Jisung. Ia ingin bertanya, tapi sekolah ini sudah sepi, tidak ada satupun siswa yang terlihat.

Tepat ketika Jeno akan melangkahkan kakinya ke tangga, ia melihat seseorang yang sedaritadi ia cari, -Jisung- adiknya sedang berjalan tertatih di ujung lorong yang terhubung langsung dengan taman belakang sekolah dengan penampilan yang cukup berantakan. Pakaiannya basah oleh cairan berwarna coklat yang sepertinya air dari kubangan lumpur yang setahu Jeno ada dibelakang sekolah Jisung, jangan lupakan sepatunya yang hanya tinggal sebelah dan kakinya yang terlihat Jeno menghampiri adiknya.

"Jisung-ah..apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanyanya panik sembari melepas jaketnya, berniat untuk memakaikannya di tubuh Jisung yang basah kuyup. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Jeno, Jisung justru malah menangis sembari memeluk Jeno.

"sssttt..uljima,uljima..hyung disini,kau jangan takut" diusapnya punggung Jisung dengan penuh kasih sayang, mencoba membuat adiknya tenang. Ia membiarkan Jisung menangis di pelukannya, dan dengan sabar menunggu hingga tangisan Jisung reda.

Sekalipun Jisung tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jeno tentang apa yang terjadi padanya, Jeno sudah mengerti. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia melihat Jisung seperti ini, adiknya juga pernah pulang kerumah dengan pakaian basah dan bau seperti kotoran. Hal seperti ini sudah sangat wajar terjadi pada anak seperti Jisung, anak panti asuhan yang bersekolah di sekolah ternama karena beasiswa.

Ya..mereka hanya anak-anak yang bisa dibilang kurang beruntung dari segi ekonomi. Mereka tinggal di sebuah panti asuhan sederhana yang kondisinya sedikit memprihatinkan dari segi keuangannya, hanya ada seorang donatur di panti asuhan mereka. Jeno dan Jisung tidak pernah tahu siapa orangtua mereka, karena ibu mereka bilang Jeno dan Jisung ditemukan ketika masih bayi didepan gerbang panti asuhan, yang mereka tahu hanyalah Ibu asuh mereka yang bak malaikat. Ibu asuh yang sudah seperti orangtua mereka sendiri, orang yang dengan penuh kasih sayang merawat mereka ditengah kesukaran yang tengah dihadapi.

Tangisan Jisung sepertinya mulai mereda. Jisung melepaskan dekapannya di tubuh Jeno, mengusap air matanya.

"kita pulang ya?Donghyuk dan Jaemin sudah menunggu kita di depan" ajak Jeno, ia tersenyum lembut ke arah Jisung. Jisung mengangguk, masih belm mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

"cha! naiklah ke punggung hyung, biar hyung mnggendongmu" Jeno memposisikan dirinya di depan Jisung. Tanpa pikir panjang Jisung naik ke punggung Jeno. Setelah memastikan posisi Jisung aman, ia mulai berjalan ke tempat Donghyuk dan Jaemin menunggu mereka.

Jisung tersenyum di balik punggung Jeno, lalu mulai menelungkupan kepalanya dibelakang leher Jeno, menghidup aroma khas hyung kesayangannya. Jisung juga sayang Mark Hyung, Donghyuk hyung, Jaemin hyung, Renjun hyung, dan Chenle hyung, tapi Jeno adalah yang terbaik baginya. Jeno orang yang selalu menjaga dan memberikan apapun untuknya.

"Jisung-ah..lain kali jangan menangis lagi ya? " Jeno bersuara.

"mereka jahat hyung, mereka membenciku" adu Jisung dengan suara bergetar.

"kau harus melawan mereka, Jisungie. Kau laki-laki, kau harus kuat, laki-laki harus bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri"

Jeno merasakan Jisung menggeleng dibalik punggungnya. "aku kan punya Jeno hyung yang akan selalu melindungiku..hehe"

Jeno tersenyum. "geurae, hyung akan selalu melindungimu selama hyung mampu. Tapi bagaimana jika suatu saat hyung pergi dan tidak bisa melindungimu lagi?"

"andwae! Jeno hyung tidak boleh pergi! Nanti siapa yang akan membelaku kalau hyungdeul lainnya mengusiliku? Siapa yang akan menjemputku di sekolah? Siapa yang akan membantuku mengerjakan tugas dan siapa yang akan menemaniku tidur saat aku mimpi buruk? Jeno hyung tidak boleh pergi!" Jisung mengeratkan dekapannya di tubuh Jeno, dan isakan kecil mulai terdengan oleh Jeno. Ck, adiknya menangis lagi, seharusnya ia tidak berkata seperti itu pada Jisung.

"arrasseo,arrasseo..ssstt, uljima, hyung tidak akan pergi kok"

Jisung mengangguk dan menghentikan tangisannya, "eung,Jeno hyung tidak boleh pergi. Jisung sayang Jeno hyung"

Andaikan saja Jisung tidak berada di gendongannya,ia pasti sudah mencubit pipi adiknya. Adiknya yang satu ini memang menggemaskan, apalagi jika sudah bersikap manja sperti ini.

.

.

.

TBC or END?

Review juseyooo

Rimm : sementara baru berani yang dulu..hehehe. aku uda yang Family JaeYong couple, tapi gk tau mau dipublish kapan..hehe. gomawo reviewnya


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 update!

Yaaahh.. walaupun tidak ada satupun review di chapter sebelumnya, tapi entah kenapa aku masih pengen banget posting ff ini..hehehehe

Semoga masih ada yang mau baca cerita receh ini..hihihihi

Enjoy guys~~

.

.

.

Jaemin beberapa kali harus menengok ke belakang karena hatinya terus di selimuti rasa khawatir, ia khawatir pada saudara yang lebih tua beberapa bulan darinya. Sejak berangkat tadi ia merasa ada yang aneh pada Jeno, bocah itu terlihat kurang bersemangat dan wajahnya pucat. Namun ketika Jaemin bertanya, ia hanya mengatakan 'aku baik-baik saja' sambil tersenyum meyakinkan. Tapi lihat sekarang, keadaannya sangat tidak baik-baik saja, bocah itu sekarang tengah berlari -berjalan lebih tepatnya- di belakangnya dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Ini bahkan belum sampai putaran pertama, tapi kondisi Jeno sudah sangat memprihatinkan.

Jamin berbalik dan berjalan menghampiri Jeno, menepuk lengan bocah itu pelan, membuat yang ditepuk sedikit tersentak dan mengangkat kepalanya.

"gwaenchana?" tanya Jaemin.

Jeno mengangguk. Ia tidak mampu mengatakan apapun, lidahnya kelu karena rasa sakit yang sedaritadi pagi menghampiri perutnya. Dan jangan lupakan suhu tubuhnya yang sepertinya meningkat pesat.

"kau terlihat tidak sehat, ayo kuantar ke ruang kesehatan" Jaemin meraih lengan Jeno, dan kemudian tersentak karena lengan itu begitu panas.

"kau benar-benar sakit, ayo ke ruang kesehatan" Jeno pasrah saja ketika Jaemin menarik lengannya. Ia tidak sanggup melawan, berkata-kata saja ia sudah tidak sanggup. Lagipula ia juga tidak ingin pingsan dan menyusahkan saudaranya.

Baru saja mereka akan memasuki ruang kesehatan, Jeno sedikit tersentak ketika merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengalir dari hidungnya. Ia mengangkat tangannya dan menyentuh hidungnya, ada noda merah di sana. Segera ia menghentikan langkah dan menutup hidungnya, membuat Jaemin kaget dan ikut berhenti. Jaemin memekik pelan ketika melihat Jeno yang sedang menutupi sebagian wajahnya dengan tangan, dan jangan lupakan darah yang merembes dari sela-sela jari Jeno.

Jaemin mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari sakunya dan membekapkannya pada hidug Jeno. Petugas ruang kesehatan -Moon Taeil- terkejut ketika melihat dua bocah memasuki ruang kesehatan dengan tiba-tiba dan salah satu dari mereka terlihat berlumuran darah.

"astaga!dia kenapa Jaemin-ah?" Jaemin menggeleng, Taeil adalah tetangga mereka dan ayahnya adalah donatur tetap sekaligus satu-satunya bagi panti asuhan mereka, jadi wajar saja jika mereka sudah sangat kenal.

Taeil menghampiri Jeno, mengambil alih sapu tangan yang tadi dipegang oleh Jaemin. Darah dari hidung Jeno belum juga berhenti, bahkan bagian depan seragam Jeno sudah penuh oleh darah, Jaemin semakin takut.

"bawa dia ke ranjang, jangan berbaring jika darahnya belum berhenti" Jaemin mengangguk dan melakukan apa yang diperintahkan oleh Taeil. Ia memapah Jeno mendekati ranjang dan mendudukkan Jeno diranjang. Darahnya belum berhenti juga, wajah Jeno semakin pucat dan sekarang wajahnya penuh dengan keringat. Sungguh Jaemin ingin menangis melihat keadaan Jeno, ini adalah pertama kalinya ia melihat Jeno seperti ini. Ada apa dengan Jeno?

Taeil kembali mendekati mereka sambil membawa baskom dengan beberapa tumpuk handuk kecil ditangannya, membersihkan darah dari hidung Jeno yang masih saja mengalir dengan sabar. Air di baskom bahkan mulai berubah warna kemerahan, membuat Taeil dan Jaemin merasa takut, bahkan Jeno sendiripun juga takut. Bocah itu benar-benar pasrah saat ini, ia ingin sekali berkata 'aku baik-baik saja' untuk menenangkan kedua orang itu, tetapi ia tidak memiliki tenaga. Jika saja ia sedang tidak bersandar pada kepala ranjang dengan Jaemin yang menopang tubuhnya dari samping, mungkin saja Jeno sudah ambruk.

Setelah berhasil membuat warna air di baskom menjadi merah, darah dari hidung Jeno akhirnya berhenti. Kini bocah itu berbaring memejamkan mata dengan nafas yang terlihat berat, sedangkan Jaemin dengan telaten membersihkan sisa-sisa darah dari hidung Jeno. Dan setelah bersih, Taeil memasangkan selang oksigen dihidung Jeno.

"Jaemin-ah.." Taeil menepuk pundak Jaemin, "apa tidak sebaiknya kau memberitahu ibumu tentang keadaan Jeno?"

Jaemin menimbang saran Taeil beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya menggeleng. "Jeno tidak akan suka jika aku memberitahu ibu, hyung. Ia adalah orang yang paling tidak ingin membuat ibu khawatir. Ia pasti akan merasa sangat bersalah jika ibu tau akan keadaannya sekarang ini"

"semua karena demam kan, hyung?" Tanya Jaemin, entah kenapa ia sedikit takut untuk menanyakan hal ini.

Taeil terdiam sebentar, "suhu tubuhnya sangat tinggi, hal itu memang terkadang bisa menyebabkan mimisan. Tapi darah yang keluar dari hidungnya tadi tidaklah sedikit, aku sedikit khawatir. Sebaiknya kau minta Jeno untuk melakukan pemeriksaan di rumah sakit, Jaemin-ah"

Jaemin terdiam, entah kenapa perasaannya sedikit tidak enak.

"aku..baik-baik saja"

Kedua orang itu tersentak mendengar suara lemah yang hampir mirip seperti bisikan menghampiri indra pendengaran mereka.

"kau sudah bangun? Apa yang kau rasakan?" Tanya Taeil.

"pusing.. perutku sakit" jawab Jeno pelan, membuat Jaemin dan Taeil semakin khawatir.

"bagaimana kalau hyung megantarmu ke rumah sakit,eoh?" Jeno menggeleng pelan.

"tidak perlu hyung, terimakasih. Sepertinya aku hanya perlu istirahat"

Jaemin mengheka nafas mendengar penolakan Jeno terhadap tawaran Taeil.

"ya sudah, kau tidur saja. Aku akan mengambil seragam gantimu dan kembali kesini bersama Donghyuk sepulang sekolah nanti" Jeno mengangguk.

"Taeil hyung, tolong jaga Jeno ya, pukul saja kepalanya jika nanti dia tidak beristirahat dengan benar" pinta Jaemin pada Taeil sambil melirik Jeno sekilas, Taeil mengangguk.

Baru saja Jaemin akan beranjak dari tempatnya ketika Jeno meraih tangannya, "Jaemin-ah, cukup kau, Taeil hyung dan Donghyuk saja yang mengetahui tentang kejadian ini ya? Tolong jangan katakan pada siapapun termasuk Mark-hyung, apalagi ibu"

Tidak perlu menanyakan alasan dari permintaan Jeno, Jaemin sudah paham betul bahwa Jeno tidak ingin membuat siapapun khawatir. Bocah itu memang selalu lebih mementingkan oranglain dibanding dirinya sendiri. Sebenarnya baik sih, tapi terkadang hal itu membuat Jaemin jengkel karena Jeno terlalu baik. Itu sebabnya banyak teman sekelasnya yang memanfaatkan kebaikan Jeno dan juga kepintarannya.

Jaemin menghela nafas untuk kedua kalinya "baiklah, tapi kau harus janji akan baik-baik saja saat aku kembali kesini nanti. Arrasseo?"

Jeno mengangguk dan tersenyum, "arrasseo, gomawo Jaemin-ah"

.

.

.

Donghyuk baru saja selesai mencuci piring dan meletakkannya di rak, tepat ketika bocah berjaket tebal dan berwajah pucat keluar dari kamar. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Jeno? Bocah yang tadi membuatnya panik setengah mati ketika Jaemin datang ke kelasnya dan mengatakan bahwa Jeno mimisan hebat dan sedang terbaring di ruang kesehatan.

Dan lihat sekarang, ia sudah berpakaian seperti akan keluar dari rumah. Donghyuk mengampiri Jeno yang sedang memakai sepatunya.

"mau kemana?"

Jeno mendongakkan kepalanya. "seperti biasa, donghyuk-ah"

"membantu ibu di kedai?" Jeeno mengangguk, dan Donghyuk mendecakkan kesal.

"dengan wajah sepucat itu kau yakin akan sanggup membantu ibu di kedai?" Tanya Donghyuk kesal. Tidak sadarkah Jeno sepucat apa wajahnya saat ini?

"aku baik-baik saja Donghyuk-ah, kau jangan khawatir" Jeno memberikan senyum terbaiknya.

Donghyk menghela nafas, ia tidak akan menang melawan Jeno jika bocah itu sudah tersenyum seperti itu.

"baiklah, tapi awas saja jika nanti ikau pingsan di kedai dan membuat ibu khwatir. Sudah sana berangkat!" Jeno tersenyum mendengar nada ketus Donghyuk. Ia tau, dibalik nada ketus dan kata-kata pedasnya, Donghyuk sedang mengkhwatirkannya.

Jeno berdiri dan bersiap pergi, "aku berangkat dulu ya, jaga Jisung dan Chenle, jangan lupa ingatkan mereka untuk belajar dan jangan biarkan mereka tidur terlalu malam"

Setelah dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Donghyuk, Jeno melenggang pergi. Sekali lagi, Donghyuk menghela nafas. Jeno memang bukan yang paling tua di rumah ini, tapi ia jauh lebih bertanggung jawab dan jauh lebih peduli dibanding siapapun. Bukan berarti Donghyuk mengatakan Mark tidak bertanggung jawab sebagai Hyung tertua, tetapi karena kesibukan Mark menjalankan kuliah kedokterannya –yang sudah pasti karena beasiswa-, membuat Jeno menggantikan peran Mark di rumah ini sebagai yang tertua kedua.

Jeno selalu saja mengabaikan dirinya sendiri untuk mereka, mengorbankan kepentingannya untuk mereka, dan selalu mengalah dalam segala hal. Jeno bahkan mengorbankan uang sakunya dan terkadang uang hadiah dari olimpiade yang ia ikuti untuk sekolah Renjun dan Chenle yang tidak bisa mendapatkan beasiswa karena kewarganegaraan Cina mereka. Jeno yang selalu tersenyum bahkan ketika dihina, Jeno yang hampir tidak pernah marah ketika salah satu dari mereka membuat masalah dan selalu berkata, _"tidak apa-apa, masalah akan membuat kalian semakin dewasa dan membuat kalian belajar. Jadi untuk apa aku marah?"_ sambil tersenyum.

Jeno yang seperti malaikat dan Jeno yang berhati hangat.

Ck, dasar bocah menyebalkan yang sempurna.

.

.

.

Kritik saran kalian sangat ditunggu lho


	4. Chapter 3

Akhirnya chapter 3 bisa diupdate~! :D :D

Makasih banyak buat para readers yang mau nyempetin waktunya buat baca fanfic receh ini dan bahkan meninggalkan komentar-komentar berharga kalian

rangeralone, Yuuki Asuna41, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, daunlontar, Rimm

Review kalian itu semangatku buat ngelanjutin ff ini lho

.

.

.

Hari iminggu, hari dimana anak-anak harus melakukan rutinitas wajib mereka, membersihkan panti asuhan tempat mereka tingggal. Sebenarnya daripada menyebut tempat ini sebagai panti asuhan, mereka lebih suka menyebut ini rumah mereka. Karena disinilah mereka tinggal dan dibesarkan, dan disnilah mereka bisa merasakan sekaligus memberikan kasih sayang layaknya keluarga satu sama lain. Mereka keluarga, teman, dan terkadang menjadi seperti orangtua bagi satu sama lain. Ibu mereka –ibu pengurus panti asuhan- adalah orang biasa, ibu mereka memiliki kedai kecil yang tidak jauh dari tempat tinggal mereka. Ibu mereka memang jarang di rumah, tapi walaupun begitu mereka tetap masih bisa mendapatkan hak mereka sekaligus mendapatkan kasih sayang dari seorang ibu.

Mark, penghuni tertua di rumah ini baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia berjalan sempoyongan menuju kamar mandi dan melakukan rutinitas bangun tidurnya. Setelah semua selesai, ia mulai berjalan ke tempat penyimpanan barang untuk mengambil alat kebersihan. Jiwanya yang belum sepenuhnya terkumpul, membuatnya tersentak kaget ketika mendapati Jeno yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu tempat penyimpanan dengan senyuman lebar yang membuat matanya terlihat seperti menghilang.

"astaga, Jeno-ya! Kau mengagetkan hyung!" Mark mengelus dadanya.

"hehe..maaf, hyung"

"mana yang lainnya? belum bangun?"

"Renjun dan Chenle sedang menyirami tanaman, Donghyuck sedang memotong rumput, sedangkan Jaemin dan Jisung sepertinya belum bangun" jelas Jeno.

Mark mendengus kesal, dua bocah manja itu memang pemalas. Mereka akan bangun tengah hari jika tidak segera dibangunkan. "kau letakkan alat-alat itu di depan, setelah itu tolong bangunkan Jisung ya? Biar hyung yang membangunkan Jaemin"

Jeno mengangguk, "arrasseo, hyung"

Sesuai dengan perintah Mark, Jeno meletakkan peralatan yang ia pegang di halaman dan kemudian bergegas membangunkan Jisung. Jeno masuk ke kamar Jisung, yang juga menjadi kamar Renjun dan Chenle. Hanya saja dua orang lainnya sudah bangun dan menyisakan bocah berwajah polos yang masih bergelung dibalik selimutnya. Jeno tersenyum, adiknya benar-benar menggemaskan.

"Jisung-ah, ayo bangun. Kita harus melakukan tugas mingguan kita" ia menepuk lengan Jisung pelan.

Jisung menggeliat pelan ketika merasakan panas dilengannya, ia mulai membuka matanya perlahan.

"hyungie~" panggil Jisung manja, ia mengucek matanya imut, membuat Jeno gemas dan mencubit pipinya.

"tangan hyung panas!" Jisung menarik wajahnya dari tangan Jeno.

Jeno mengernyit. Ah iya, ia memang sedikit demam sejak tadi malam.

"hyung sakit?" tanya Jisung. Jeno menggeleng.

"aniya, hyung tidak sakit kok, cuacanya saja yang terlalu panas..hehe. Cepat bangun dan cuci muka, lalu segera ke halaman untuk membantu hyungdeul lainnya ya?" pesan Jeno sebelum keluar dari kamar Jisung, tidak lupa ia mengacak rambut adiknya itu dengan sayang.

Jisung mengangguk dan segera melakukan apa yang Jeno perintahkan.

Setelah mencuci muka, Jisung keluar dari rumahnya dan menyusul hyungdeulnya di halaman belakang setelah sebelumnya menyapa Mark dan Jaemin yang sedang memasak di dapur. Sepertinya Ibu mereka berangkat pagi-pagi sekali, karena Jisung sudah tidak melihat Ibu mereka di rumah.

Jisung mengernyit ketika melihat suasana di halaman belakang. Tidak ada yang istimewa, ada hyung chinanya –Renjun dan Chenle- sedang menyapu, dan Donghyuk serta Jeno yang sedang memberikan pupuk pada tanaman. Tetapi ada yang aneh, cuacanya, tidak seperti yang Jeno katakan tadi. Cuacanya mendung, tidak ada panas sama sekali, bahkan mataharipun sepertinya enggan menampakkan dirinya. Tentu saja, ini kan musim gugur, mana ada cuaca-yang-terlalu-panas seperti yang dikatakan Jeno tadi.

Jisung merenggut, ia mulai menyadari kalau Jeno membohonginya.

"Jisung-ah! jangan hanya berdiri disitu, ayo kemari dan bantu kami" teriak Chenle, Jisung tidak menggubris. Ia malah berjalan ke arah Jeno dan menjinjitkan kakinya untuk menyentuh dahi Jeno.

"panas!" pekik Jisung, membuat Donghyuk yang berada di dekat Jeno menjadi kaget, begitu pula dengan Renjun dan Chenle. Jeno pun juga tidak kalah kagetnya dengan saudaranya yang lain. Tubuh hyung tersayangnya benar-benar panas.

"Jisung-ah, apa yang kau lakukan?"tanya Jeno pelan, suaranya terdengar serak di telinga Jisung.

"hyung, kau membohongiku! bukan cuacanya yang panas, tapi hyung yang panas" Jisung menatap Jeno sebal.

"kau sakit, Jeno-ya?" Donghyuk mendekati Jeno dan menempelkan tangannya di dahi Jeno. Benar, sepertinya Jeno demam.

"kau demam, Jeno-ya!" seru Donghyuk, dibalas anggukan oleh Jisung.

Jeno tersenyum, bibirnyapun terlihat kering dan wajahnya terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya. Ia menyingkirkan tangan Donghyuk dari dahinya dengan pelan.

"aniya, gwaenchana Donghyuk-ah"

"hyung, kau istirahat saja kalau sakit, biar aku yang menggantikan pekerjaanmu. Soal menyapu halaman, biar Chenle dan Jisung yang melakukannya" tawar Renjun yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di dekatnya, ditanggapi dengan anggukan setuju oleh Donghyuk, Jisung dan Chenle.

Jeno mengangguk, kepalanya memang seperti dihantam palu sejak bangun tidur tadi. Sebenarnya ia merasa tidak enak, tapi sayang tubuhnya tidak bisa berkompromi.

"gomawo, maaf aku tidak bisa membantu hari ini"

"kau bisa membantu minggu depan, akan kuserahkan semua pekerjaanku padamu Jeno-ya..hahaha" canda Donghyuk.

Jisung menggandeng lengan Jeno, bermaksud mengantarnya ke kamar, tapi ditolak secara halus oleh Jeno "kau membantu hyungdeul saja ya, hyung akan ke kamar sendiri"

Walaupun kecewa, tapi Jisung tetap mengangguk patuh.

Baru beberapa langkah untuk menuju kamarnya, sakit di kepala Jeno semakin menjadi. Ia juga merasakan sebuah cairang hangat berbau anyir mengalir dari hidungnya. Jeno menghentikan langkahnya, mengusap hidungnya perlahan. Ia mimisan, lagi. Entah sudah keberapa kalinya dalam bulan ini. Ia ingin bergegas menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan darahnya, namun tiba-tiba semuanya tampak berputar dan pandangannya kabur. Jeno kehilangan keseimbangannya, tubuhnya ambruk ke tanah dengan darah yang masih mengalir dai hidungnya.

"Jeno-ya!"

"Hyung!"

Itulah hal terakhir yang ia dengar sebelum semuanya berubah menjadi gelap dan rasa sakit di kepalanya menghilang.

.

.

.

Kim-eomoni, begitulah orang-orang di sekitar lingkungannya memanggilnya. Ia adalah sosok wanita hebat yang telah membesarkan ke-7 bocah laki-laki yang tampan dan manis di panti tersebut. Wanita itu harus mendadak pulang ke rumah dan menutup kedainya ketika Chenle tiba-tiba datang ke kedai dan memberitahunya kalau Jeno tiba-tiba pingsan disertai mimisan. Jika saja itu hanya pingsan biasa ia tidak mungkin sepanik ini, tapi ini pingsan disertai mimisan. Jeno bukanlah anak yang lemah, jika saja ia kelelahan biasanya paling parah hanya demam dan tidak sampai pingsan. Tapi kali ini aneh, Jeno pingsan bahkan sampai mimisan. Dan seingatnya ini bukan pertama kalinya bocah itu mimisan, terakhir kali Jeno juga mimisan ketika sedang membantunya di kedai dan jangan lupakan wajahnya yang pucat saat itu.

Wanita paruh baya itu sekarang duduk di sisi kasur Jeno, menatap putranya yang masih terlelap dengan wajah yang begitu pucat dan masih terdapat bercak darah di sekitar hidungnya. Nyonya Kim mengalihkan pandangannya pada meja kecil disamping tempat tidur Jeno, dan meringis melihat air di baskom yang begitu merah.

Apakah itu darah Jeno?

Sebanyak itukah?

Nyonya Kim bergidik ngeri.

Tepat ketika tangannya terangkat untuk mengelus kepala Jeno, mata sipit bocah itu terbuka. Sorot matanya terlihat lemah, tetapi bocah itu masih mampu menarik bibir keringnya untuk tersenyum.

"kau sudah bangun? Mana yang sakit,eoh? Katakan pada eomma" tanya nyonya Kim lembut. Jeno menggeleng lemah dan mengulas senyuman tipis.

"besok kita periksakan ke rumah sakit ya? Eomma sangat mengkhwatirkanmu" tawar nyonya Kim.

"aniyo, eomma. Aku hanya kelelahan" jawab Jeno, suaranya terdengar lebih serak dari sebelumnya.

"eomma mengkhawatirkanmu, Jeno-ya. Kau mimisan banyak sekali tadi" Mark yang baru saja masuk ke kamar tiba-tba angkat suara.

"kau dengar itu? Lagipula bukan kali ini eomma melihatmu mimisan, kau juga pernah mimisan ketika membantu eomma di kedai. Kita ke rumah sakit besok ya?"

Jeno terdiam, ia merutuki dirinya sendiri. Kenapa ia harus pingsan segala sih?

Kau sungguh merepotkan, Jeno.

"turuti perkataan eomma, Jeno-ya. Kami semua sangat mengkhawatirkanmu, bahkan Jisung tidak berhenti menangis karena melihatmu pingsan tadi" Mark membujuk Jeno.

Bocah itu pasrah, dan akhirnya iapun mengangguk. Ia memang merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan tubuhnya. Akhir-akhir ini ia merasa lebih mudah lelah, terkadang kepalanya terasa sakit seperti dihantam palu. Bukan hanya kepalanya, tulang belakangnya juga terkadang terasa nyeri dan ia juga mimisan tanpa sebab. Dan jangan lupakan lebam kebiruan yang terkadang muncul tanpa sebab di beberapa bagian tubuhnya.

"mianhae, aku sudah menyusahkan eomma dan saudara-saudaraku lainnya" ucap Jeno lirih.

"tidak, sayang. Kami keluargamu, tidak ada kata 'menyusahkan' di dalam sebuah keluarga. Jadi jangan berpikir seperti itu lagi,arasseo?" Jeno hanya mampu mengangguk, air mata terlihat sudah menggenang di matanya.

"sekarang tidurlah, kau harus lebih banyak istirahat" nyonya Kim mengecup kening Jeno dan kemudian Mark, setelah itu ia keluar dari kamar putranya. Menyisakan Mark yang kini sudah siap berbaring di tempat tidurnya.

"gomawo, Mark hyung" ucap Jeno.

"kau haru tetap sehat, Jeno-ya. Hanya kau yang bisa kupercaya untuk menjaga dongsaengdeul lainnya" suara Mark terdengar bergetar, seperti menahan tangis. Hyung satu-satunya ini memang sedikit cengeng.

"masih ada Donghyuk dan Jaemin, hyung. Kau bisa mempercayai mereka juga"

Mark yang sepertinya sudah tidak mampu membuka matanya lagi hanya bisa menjawab dengan mata tertutup, "kalian adalah keluargaku, aku menyayangi kalian dan tidak ingin kehilangan satupun dari kalian" nada tulus terdengar begitu jelas dari kalimatnya.

Ucapan Mark sukses membuat air mata Jeno mengalir. "arrasseo,hyung. Aku pun begitu, aku menyayangi kalian semua melebihi diriku sendiri" suara Jeno terdengar bergetar.

Sebenarnya bukan apa-apa, hanya sebuah kalimat sederhana yang terucap dari bocah-bocah yang bahkan usianya belum genap 20 tahun. Tapi kata-kata itu begitu menyentuh, membuat hati siapapun yang mendengarkannya akan tersentuh dan menjadi hangat. Itulah yang dirasakan nyonya Kim yang tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan putranya. Senyum merekah di bibir keriputnya, air mata haru juga mengalir dari matanya. Ia mengusap air matanya sebelum pergi dari tempatnya berdiri dan kemudian bergerak untuk memeriksa putra-putranya yang lain.

.

.

.

Lorong-lorong itu ramai, banyak orang yang berlalu-lalang, tapi entah kenapa suasananya terasa mencekam bagi Jeno. Ia tidak pernah suka yang namanya rumah sakit, sekalipun ia tidak pernah suka. Melihat begitu banyak orang yang sakit selalu membuat hati Jeno tidak nyaman, dan juga bau rumah sakit itu begitu menyengat dan memuakkan. Tempat ini benar-benar mengerikan.

Nyonya Kim menggandeng tangan Jeno dan mengajak bocah itu memasuki sebuah ruangan dokter. Seorang dokter muda dengan tag nama –Park Jungsoo- tersenyum hangat pada mereka yang baru saja memasuki ruangan tersebut dan mempersilahkan mereka duduk.

"cha! Siapa namamu bocah tampan?" tanya dokter itu ramah.

"Lee Jeno imnida" dokter itu tersenyum

"jadi siapa yang sakit, nyonya?" dokter itu ganti menatap nyonya Kim.

"putraku, seonsaengnim. Sudah dua kali aku melihatnya mimisan, dan bahkan kemarin ia mimisan hingga pingsan" adu nyonya Kim dengan nada khawatir.

Donghae kini menatap Jeno, "jadi kau yang sakit bocah tampan?". Jeno mengangguk kaku, ia sedikit tidak nyaman dengan panggilan seperti itu.

"hyung akan mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan, kau jawab yang jujur ya?"

Jeno mengernyit "hyung?"

Jungsoo tertawa, "hahahaha. panggil saja aku hyung Jeno-ya, aku belum terlalu tua asal kau tau. Sekarang jawab pertanyaan hyung dengan jujur ya?" Jeno mengangguk lagi.

"sudah berapa kali kau mimisan?"

Pertama ketika sedang belajar, ketika pelajaran olahraga dua kali, ketika membantu ibunya di kedai, ketika sedang dalam perjalanan menjemput Jisung dan kemarin sebelum dia pingsan. Sepertinya hanya itu yang diingat Jeno.

"sepertinya sudah lebih dari 5 kali, seonsaengnim" jawab Jeno ragu.

"hyung, Jeno-ya, panggil hyung saja. Dan jangan ragu-ragu ketika menjawab, anggap saja kau sedang bercerita pada hyungmu" sekali lagi, Jungsoo memberikan senyum ramahnya.

"apa darah yang keluar banyak?" Jeno mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Jungsoo.

"apa kepala atau tulang belakangmu sering terasa nyeri akhir-akhir ini?"

"ne, hyung. Terkadang kepalaku sangat sakit seperti dihantam palu, dan punggungku juga terkadang nyeri"

Nyonya Kim tersentak kaget. Benarkah yang Jeno katakan? Kenapa selama ini Jeno tidak pernah bercerita apapun padanya tentang rasa sakit yang dialaminya? Nyonya Kim merutuki dirinya yang terlalu sibuk di kedai hingga tidak memperhatikan putra-putranya.

"kenapa kau tidak pernah mengatakannya pada eomma, sayang?" tanya nyonya Kim sedih.

Jeno menunduk "aku tidak ingin membuat eomma dan saudara-saudaraku lainnya khawatir. Mianhaeyo, eomma"

"Jeno-ya, bisakah kau sedikit memajukan tubuhmu?" pinta Jungsoo. Meskipun bingung, Jeno tetap melakukan apa yang Jungsoo perintahkan. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Jungsoo.

Jungsoo meraba sekitar leher Jeno, beberapa kecurigaan akan kondisi Jeno sedang memenuhi pikirannya saat ini. Dan tepat ketika ia menemukan sebuah benjolan kecil di sekitar leher Jeno, hatinya terasa miris.

"apakah benjolan ini sakit ketika kutekan seperti ini?" Jungsoo menekan benjolan disekitar leher Jeno. Jeno menggeleng. Ia sendiri bahkan tidak tahu kalau ada benjolan itu dilehernya.

"nyonya, sepertinya kita harus melakukan pemeriksaan lanjutan untuk memastikan kondisi putra anda" nada Jungsoo terdengar serius, membuat Nyonya Kim dan Jeno menjadi takut.

"ada apa, seonsaengnim? Apakah terjadi sesuatu pada Jeno?" tanya nyonya Kim dengan penuh keekhawatiran.

"saya belum bisa memastikannya, nyonya. Kita harus melakukan pemeriksaan untuk mengetahui kebenarannya. Pemeriksaannya tidak lama, nanti setelah 3 jam hasilnya sudah bisa diambil"

Nyonya Kim mengangguk setuju.

"Jeno-ya, kau siap-siap ya" Jeno hanya bisa mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Jungsoo, pikirannya sedang tak karuan saat ini.

Setelah berganti baju, ia dijemput oleh beberapa perawat dan diajak memasuki sebuah ruangan yang entah apa itu namanya. Ada beberapa alat-alat canggih yang tidak ia mengerti di dalam ruangan tersebut, andaikan saja ibunya diijinkan untuk menemaninya masuk, ia pasti tidak akan setakut ini. Para perawat itu memintanya untuk berbaring dan Jungsoo mengambil sampel darahnya dengan jarum suntik, membuatnya mengernyit sakit ketika jarum suntik itu menembus kullit lengannya. Setelah itu Jungsoo memintanya untuk berbaring menyamping. Ketika melihat apa yang sedang Jungsoo pegang membuatnya ketakutan, sebuah jarum suntik panjang dengan jarum yang tebal dan besar.

Jungsoo yang merasakan ketakutan Jeno, mengelus punggung bocah itu.

"akan sedikit sakit, kau tahan ya" Jeno mengangguk. Semoga tidak sesakit yang ia bayangkan.

"eungh.." Jeno mengerang tertahan ketika jarum itu mulai menembus kulit punggungnya, tangannya mencengkeram sprei dengan erat. Sakit, sakit sekali, rasanya ingin berteriak, tapi mulutnya terasa seperti terkunci. Hanya erangan-erangan kecil yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Setelah sekitar 15 menit proses menyakitkan itu berakhir. Tubuhnya menjadi lemas karena menahan sakit, wajah yang sebelumnya pucat kini menjadi semakin pucat.

"jika kau lelah kau boleh tidur disini, lagipula masih ada waktu 3 jam hingga hasil pemeriksaanmu keluar" Jungsoo mengelus kepala Jeno.

Ingin sekali Jeno keluar dan menemui ibunya, tapi tubuhnya terasa begitu lemas dan punggunya nyeri karena proses tadi. Jadi ia memilih untuk mengangguk dan kemudian memejamkan matanya. Dalam hati ia berdoa, berdoa agar semua baik-baik saja dan tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi padanya.

.

.

.

See you in next chapter


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 updateee~~

Makasih buat yang udah baca bahkan menyempatkan diri buat kasih review. Jeongmal gomawoyooooo~ review kalian itu bener-bener berharga lhooo~ Maaf gk bisa sebutin satu-satu siapa aja yang review..hehe

Makasih juga udah nge-favourit-in ini, bener-bener gk nyangka lho kalau bakal ada yang nge-favourit-in ini T-T

Kritik dan sarannya ditunggu yaa~ ;)

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

Hari sudah menjelang sore, dan udara musim gugur menjadi semakin dingin. Sementara orang-orang sibuk merapatkan mantel mereka, ibu dan anak yang berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan itu lebih memilih sibuk dengan kecamuk di pikiran mereka masing-masing. Tidak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar, masing-masing hanya berjalan dengan mulut tertutup rapat dan pandangan kosong.

Jeno terdiam, kepalanya terus ia tundukkan semenjak ia keluar dari ruangan dokter Park. Disampingnya ada sang ibu yang juga sedang diam seribu bahasa dan berjalan sambil mengenggam tangannya erat. Tangannya bergetar, begitupula tangan ibunya. Sekalipun sedang menggenggam tangannya erat, tapi getaran dintangan ibunya tetap dapat ia rasakan.

Pikiran Jeno berkecamuk, perasaannya benar-benar tak karuan. Andai saja tadi ia tak memaksa untuk ikut masuk dan mendengarkan pembicaraan dokter Park, pasti ia tidak akan merasa seperti sekrang ini. Jeno sungguh ingin memungkiri semua yang didengarnya tadi, ia berharapa semua yang dikatakan dokter Park tadi hanyalah sebuah kebohongan. Tapi sayang, ia juga tahu bahwa seorang dokter tidak akan berbohong mengenai kondisi pasiennnya.

Leukimia stadium 3, dan sel kanker yang ada ditubuhnya adalah sel kanker ganas yang siap membunuhnya kapan saja. Sejak kapan penyakit kejam itu bersarang ditubuhnya?

Jeno pikir leukimia hanya ada didalam drama, film, maupun novel saja. Jeno tidak pernah berpikir bahwa penyakit itu akan hadir dalam kehidupannya dan siap untuk merengut nyawanya kapanpun. Sebenarnya, Jeno tak masalah jika ia harus sakit. Hanya saja, ia takut jika penyakitnya tersebut akan membuat keluarga mereka terbebani. Kemoterapi dan obat-obatan yang pastilah tidak murah harganya, darimana ibunya akan mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu?

Hanya ada satu donatur bagi panti mereka, itupun jumlahnya hanya cukup untuk membayar keperluan rumah mereka. Ibu mereka hanya memiliki kedai kecil, walaupun bisa dibilang cukup ramai, tetapi tetap saja tidak akan mencukupi segala biaya pengobatan Jeno nantinya. Belum lagi dengan saudara-saudaranya yang lain. Jeno juga tidak ingin sekolah saudara-saudaranya yang lain terganggu masalah biaya karena dirinya. Memang hampir semua dari mereka bersekolah dengan mengandalkan beasiswa, kecuali Renjun dan Chenle. Tapi terkadang sekolahpun juga membutuhkan biaya tambahan untuk keperluan lainnya. Lalu jika nanti uangnya digunakan untuk pengobatannya, bagaimana dengan yang lainnya?

Kenapa kau begitu merepotkan, Jeno?

Keheningan di antara mereka terpecahkan oleh suara isakan pelan seorang wanita. Mengerti siapa pemilik isakan itu, Jeno mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap sumber suara.

"eomma.." panggilnya pelan sambil menatap sang ibu. Air mata mengalir di pipi tirus sang ibu.

"kau tidak apa-apa kan,sayang?" Nyonya Kim menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Jeno. Jeno bisa melihat sebuah kesedihan besar dimata ibunya.

Jeno tersenyum tipis, lalu menundukkan kepalanya kembali. 'tidak apa-apa'? bagaimana bisa ia menjawab pertanyaan semacam itu disaat seperti ini?

"menagislah Jeno-ya, menangislah kalau kau ingin menangis. Tidak akan ada yang menyalahkanmu jika kau menangis" Nyonya Kim merengkuh Jeno ke dalam pelukannya. Dan seketika suara isakan kecil dari remaja laki-laki 16 tahunpun mulai terdengar.

Isakan Jeno memang tidak terdengar keras, tetapi tubuhnya bergetar hebat di pelukan Nyonya Kim. Wanita paruh baya itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, dan air mata juga semakin deras mengalir dari mata Nyonya Kim. Ia memang bukan ibu kandung dari Jeno, tapi sebagai orang yang membesarkan Jeno sejak ia ditemukan di depan pagar rumah mereka ketika masih bayi membuatnya mengerti tentang bagaimana Jeno dan juga perasaannya. Bukan hanya Jeno, ia juga mengerti bagaimana perasaan putra-putranya yang lain.

Jeno bukanlah anak yang cengeng sedari kecil, anak itu hampir tidak pernah mennagis. Tapi sekarang anak itu sedang menangis dengan begitu menyedihkan dipelukannya. Nyonya Kim tahu, Jeno pasti sedang merasa begitu hancur saat ini. Ia juga yakin bahwa Jeno juga pasti sedang merasa bersalah karena berpikir ia akan membebani keluarga mereka karena penyakitnya. Hanya saja, ia tahu bahwa Jeno tidak akan pernah mengatakannya. Bocah 16 tahun mana yang tidak akan hancur ketika mendengar bahwa ada penyakit yang bersarang ditubuhnya dan akan membuatnya mati kapan saja?

"eomma..apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Jeno disela tangisnya. Pertanyaan sederhana tapi tidak bisa dijawab oleh nyonya Kim.

"aku takut.." hanya dua kata, tapi cukup untuk membuat tangisan Nyonya Kim semakin deras.

"ada eomma, Jeno-ya. Eomma akan selalu berada di sampingmu, begitu juga dengan saudara—saudaramu lainnya, jadi jangan takut. Eomma akan selalu berada di sampingmu dan menggenggam tanganmu"

Jeno mengangguk dipelukan Nyonyan Kim. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi, lidahnya terasa kaku. Hanya air mata yang mewakili perasaannya saat ini. Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi dikemudian hari, Tuhan yang akan mengatur segalanya, dan ia hanya harus berpasrah diri mengikuti alurnya.

Daun-daun yang berguguran diterpa angin serta beberapa orang yang berlalu-lalang dibawah langit senja menjadi saksi betapa dalam dan tulusnya kasih sayang antara ibu dan anak tersebut. Kasih sayang seorang keluarga memang terkadang tak selalu terucap, tetapi tindakan mereka telah menunjukkan betapa besarnya kasih sayang yang mereka miliki.

Bagi mereka, bahagia itu sederhana, hanya dengan saling merengkuh satu sama lain. Selalu menjadi topangan ketika salah satu dari mereka tak sanggup lagi untuk berdiri. Dan berjalan bersama mereka melewati segala badai yang ada dihadapan mereka.

.

.

.

Mark bergerak gelisah diatas kasurnya. Ia ingin sekali memejamkan matanya dan tertidur, namun ia tidak bisa. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa tidur setelah apa yang ia dengar tadi?

Mark memang baru memasuki semester ke-3 di kuliah kedokterannya, tapi ia sudah cukup tahu seperti apa Leukimia itu. Ia tahu betapa mematikannya penyakit itu. Penyakit yang biasanya hanya ada di dalam drama maupun film kini sedang bersarang di tubuh adiknya. Adiknya yang selalu ia andalkan untuk menjaga adik-adiknya yang lain. Adiknya yang menurutnya lebih kuat dibanding dirinya. Adiknya yang berhati seperti malaikat.

Bagaimana bisa penyakit kejam itu bersarang di tubuh Jeno?

Mark masih ingat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Jeno, saat itu dirinya asih berusia 4 tahun. Ia masih ingat ketika ia berlari sambil berteriak keras memanggil ibunya dirumah karena melihat sesuatu yang menurutnya tidak biasa. Saat itu ia melihat Jeno kecil berada didalam sebuah tas yang terbuka hanya dengan berbalutkan kain tipis ditengah musing semi yang hangat, tepat di depan pagar rumah mereka. Jeno kecil tidak menangis, bahkan Mark melihat Jeno kecil tersenyum ketika sang ibu mengangkatnya dan memeluknya. Tidak ada apapun didalam tas Jeno, kecuali selembar kertas yang bertuliskan namanya.

Sebelum mereka bertemu dengan Jaemin dan Donghyuk, hanya ada mereka berdua dipanti itu. Mark yang menjaga Jeno ketika ibunya sedang berjualan di kedai, terkadangan didampingi bibi Moon. Jeno bukan anak nakal, sama sekali tidak nakal, itu yang membuat Mark begitu menyayangi Jeno. Anak itu tidak pernah sekalipun membantah perkataannya maupun perkataan ibunya, anak itu begitu penurut. Hatinya juga bak malaikat. Tidak pernah menangis ketika ia dibully disekolahnya, tidak pernah membalasnya maupun menyimpan dendam. Jika Mark marah dan tidak terima, Jeno hanya akan berkata " _tidak apa-apa hyung, mereka kan masih anak-anak"_. Tanpa sadar jika saat itu dirinyapun juga masih anak-anak.

Suatu hari, ketika ia duduk di kelas 11 dan Jeno duduk di kelas 7, ia bertemu dengan Donghyuk dan Jaemin. Saat itu ia baru saja pulang dari sekolah berboncengan dengan Jeno. Ia melihat kedua sepupu itu sedang menangis sambil berpelukan dijalan. Seluruh keluargnya meninggal dunia karena mini bus rombongan keluarga besar mereka tertabrak truk pembawa tabung gas dan meledak ditempat ketika sedang berhenti untuk membiarkan Donghyuk dan Jaemin buang air kecil. Hanya kedua bocah itu yang selamat. Mark dan Jeno membawanya kerumah, meminta ijin pada ibu mereka agar mereka bisa tinggal. Bocah-bocah itu begitu terguncang, hampir setiap hari menangis. Bahkan Mark sampai kehabisan cara untuk menghibur kedua bocah yang sedang dalam keadaan trauma tersebut. Tetapi Jeno dengan melakukannya dengan begitu mudah, ia membantu mereka keluar dari kesedihan mereka. Dan saat itu ia tahu, Jeno begitu luar biasa.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Jisung, Renjun dan Chenle?

Jisung sama seperti Jeno, ia juga ditemukan didepan pagar rumah mereka dengan selembar surat bertuliskan namanya. Berbeda dengan Jeno yang mungkin sudah berusia sekitar 1 bulan ketika ditemukan, Jisung saat itu masih bayi merah. Kata ibu mereka Jisung baru beberapa hari dilahirkan, tali pusarnya bahkan belum lepas. Mungkin karena sedikit kesamaan itulah, Jisung begitu dekat dengan Jeno. Sejak kecil bocah itu hanya mau digendong oleh Jeno, bocah itu selalu saja menolak Mark, Donghyuk, bahkan Jaemin manis yang menjadi favourite anak-anak. Bocah itu selalu mengikuti Jeno kemanapun. Bahkan samapi sekarang, Jeno adalah hyung tersayangnya. Dan itu membuat Mark iri.

Renjun dan Chenle sedikit berbeda, kedua bocah itu datang sendiri kerumah mereka. Renjun yang saat itu berumur 10 tahun saat itu berdiri didepan rumaah mereka sambil menggandeng tangan Chenle yang berusia 8 tahun. Kedua bocah itu memohon kepada mereka agar diijinkan tinggal dengan bahasa China. Mereka adalah tetangga yang bernasib sama, hampir setiap hari dipukuli kedua orangtuanya dan dipaksa untuk mengemis. Entah bagaimana caranya, kedua bocah itu kabur dari China dan sampai ketempat mereka, mereka tidak pernah mau bercerita tentang hal itu.

Sedangkan Mark sendiri, ia adalah putra dari mendiang mantan suami ibunya. Setelah bercerai, Ayahnya pergi ke Kanada dan menghamili gadis muda Kanada. Karena mereka tidak ada biaya untuk menghidupi Mark, ayahnya menitipkannya pada ibunya –Nyonya Kim-. Ibunya yang memang seorang pengurus panti asuhan dan berhati malaikat itu mau saja menerimanya dan membesarkannya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Mereka bilang mereka akan kembali ke Kanada dan bekerja keras untuk Mark, mereka akan kembali menjemput Mark jika mereka sudah punya cukup uang. Namun takdir berkata lain, pesawat yang mereka tumpangi mengalami kecelakaan dan mereka meninggal.

Mengingat semua itu, membuat air mata Mark menetes. Mereka bukan keluarga yang memiliki ikatan darah, tapi Mark menganggap mereka semua berharga. Mark tidak ingin kehilangan satupun bagian dari keluarganya. Anggaplah sekarang Mark ini pecundang, karena sekarang ini ia benar-benar merasa takut. Ia takut akan kehilangan salah satu keluarganya, kehilangan Jeno. Selama ini Jeno lah yang berperan besar dalam menjaga saudara-saudaranya yang lain selain ibu mereka. Jeno memang lebih muda 4 tahun dari Mark, tetapi terkadang Jeno jauh lebih dewasa dari dirinya. Bocah itu tidak pernah sekalipun meminta uang dari ibu, ia memiliki uangnya sendiri dari juara 1 olimpiade-olipiade yang diikutinya. Bahkan Jeno dengan senang hati memberikan uangnya untuk membayar biaya sekolah Renjun dan Chenle. Jeno selalu berusaha sebisa mungkin agar tidak menyusahkan mereka semua, ia lebih suka menanggung semuanya seorang diri,

Mark membalik posisi tubuhnya menghadap kearah Jeno yang sedang tertidur lelap diranjang lainnya. Wajahnya yang tampan terlihat begitu tenang dan tanpa beban ketika ia tertidur, sama sekali tidak terlihat bahwa bocah itu tadinya menangis hingga terisak dalam pelukannya dan juga pelukan saudara-saudaranya lainnya.

Jeno bukan anak cengeng, ia jarang menangis. Melihat bocah itu menangis seperti tadi membuat hatinya terasa begitu sakit. Bocah itu pasti merasa begitu hancur. Wajar saja, siapa yang akan baik-baik saja setelah divonis akan mati kapanpun di usia yang bahkan belum genap 17 tahun?

Kenapa harus Jeno?

Kenapa harus adiknya?

Kenapa harus bocah sebaik Jeno?

Berbagai pertanyaan menghampiri Mark. Membuatnya semakin tidak nyaman. Akhirnya ia memilih bangkit dan keluar dari kamarnya. Lebih baik ia keluar dan mencari udara segar untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Ia menyalakan lampu teras depan, membuka pintu dan duduk merenung selama beberapa saat. Hingga tiba-tiba saja seseorang memeluknya dari samping. Na Jaemin.

"Mark hyung, jangan sedih" Jaemin memeluknya semakin erat.

Jujur saja, Mark ingin menangis saat ini. Tapi ia tidak ingin terlihat lemah dihadapan adiknya.

"hyung percaya kan pada Tuhan?" Mark mengangguk. Tentu saja ia percaya, karena Tuhanlah yang telah mempertemukannya dengan keluarga kecil ini.

"jujur saja aku juga takut, hyung. Aku takut kehilangan Jeno, ia teman sekaligus saudaraku. Ia yang membantuku dan juga Donghyuk keluar dari kesedihanku dulu, begitu juga Mark hyung.."

Jaemin menghentikan kalimatnya, melepas pelukannya dari Mark dan duduk disamping Mark. Mark menatap Jaemin, menunggu Jaemin melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"..selain Mark hyung dan ibu, Jeno lah yang selalu menjaga kami dan membantu segala kesulitan yang kami alami. Jeno yang mengajarkan Renjun dan Chenle bahasa Korea, Jeno yang selalu terburu-buru ketika pulang sekolah hanya untuk memastikan ia menjemput Jisung tepat waktu, Jeno yang merelakan waktu belajarnya untuk membantu ibu di kedai. Jeno itu seperti malaikat hyung, ia orang yang begitu hangat. Aku mana mau kehilangan orang seperti itu"

"Jaemin-ah.." panggil Mark pelan, ketika ia mendengar suara isakan Jaemin. Ia mengelus pundak adiknya, mencoba menenangkan.

"tapi aku percaya, Tuhan akan memberikan yang terbaik bagi orang yang baik, seperti Jeno. Tuhan tidak akan membiarkan Jeno menanggung semuanya sendirian, maka ia mengirimkan kita untuk menjadi malaikat pelindungnya. Bukankah begitu?" Tanya Jaemin, suaranya tedengar sedikti bergetar. Mark hanya bisa mengangguk. Ia tidak menyangka Jaemin yang manja bisa berpikiran sedewasa ini.

"pelatihku bilang, pikiran positif akan merubah segala yang buruk menajdi baik. Jadi, bukankah lebih baik kita berpikir positif dan yakin bahwa Jeno akan sembuh dan kembali sehat lagi seperti dulu?"

" _kau tidak mengerti seperti apa leukimia itu, Jaemin-ah"_ batin Mark dalam hati. Ia tiba-tiba saja merasa miris. Tapi, apa salahnya jika ia mencoba berpikir secara positif seperti Jaemin?

Sekali lagi Mark mengangguk, sambil tersenyum kearah Jaemin.

"ya, kau benar Jaemin-ah. Mari berpikir positif dan mari kita dampingi Jeno melalui semua ini. Hingga nanti sakit itu hilang dari tubuh Jeno"

Jaemin mengangguk, ia memeluk Mark sekali lagi.

Mereka semua percaya akan Tuhan dan keajaibanNya. Dan saai ini mereka berharap, bahkan Tuhan akan mengirimkan keajaiban itu pada mereka, pada Jeno. Berharap agar keajaiban itu akan membawa mereka pada sebuah jalan terang setelah nanti mereka berhasil melewati sebuah lorong yang gelap.

.

.

.

Tbc~


	6. Chapter 5

Annyeooong~~!

Chapter 5 dataaang~~

Semoga masih ada yg nungguin ff receh ini ya..hehehe

Thanks a lot buat kalian yang mau baca , apalagi tambah review.. double thanks deh pokoknya, maaf gk bisa nyebutin satu-satu

Happy Reading

.

.

.

"Donghyuk-hyung! Itu kan susu kami!"

Suara cempreng Chenle memecah keheningan pagi di rumah mereka.

"hyung! Kenapa minum susu kami,sih?!"

Kali ini suara Jisung yang terdengar. Suara bocah itu terdengar sangat kesal.

"mana aku tahu kalau ini milik kalian? Kan tidak ada tulisan di gelasnya"

Berbeda dengan Chenle dan Jisung yang terdengar kesal, kali ini suara Donghyuk terdengar begitu santai. Seperti tanpa dosa, membuat Chenle dan Jisung menatapnya tajam.

Donghyuk menghela nafas, ia meletakkan gelas berisi susu strawberry yang kini sisa setengah. Ia menatap kedua adiknya itu sebal. Masa sih hanya gara-gara susu strawberry ia harus dimusuhi oleh kedua bocah menyebalkan ini?

"aku sudah meletakkan gelasnya, kenapa kalian masih menatapku seperti itu?" kali ini nada Donghyuk terdengar sebal, ia merasa terintimidasi oleh tatapan kedua bocah itu.

"susunya tinggal setengah, tidak akan cukup untuk kami berdua!" jawab Jisung, disambut anggukan setuju Chenle.

"kau mau membaginya dengan Chenle, tapi kenapa tidak mau membaginya denganku?"

"karena aku tidak pernah jahil pada Jisung, tidak seperti Donghyuk" kali ini Chenle yang menjawab, nadanya terdengar bangga. Jisung mengangguk.

Cih! jahil pada Jisung memang tidak, tapi jahil pada hyung lainnya iya.

"lalu bagaimana ini Lele hyung? Susunya tinggal setengah" adu Jisung ada Chenle. Bocah kelas 1 itu memegang gelasnya erat sambil menatap sedih susu strawberry yang tersisa setengah.

Chenle menggeleng lemas. Bocah kelas 6 itu juga tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, itu susu strawberry terakhir yang ada di kulkas. Sejak kemarin mereka sudah sepakat untuk membaginya untuk berdua dan mereka akan mencelupkan oreo pemberian Taeil hyung kemarin sore. Tapi sayanganya, Donghyuk telah merusak rencana indah kedua bocah itu.

Donghyuk mendecak sebal sambil menetap kedua bocah itu. Ia sedikit merasa bersalah sebenarnya. Tapi tetap saja, kedua bocah SD itu sedikit berlebihan. Bagaimana bisa hanya karena susu strawberry mereka terlihat seperti habis kehilangan segalanya?

"apa yang kalian ributkan sih?"

Jaemin yang baru saja keluar dari kamar menatap ketiga bocah itu heran. Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk memasang ekspresi sekusut itu.

Jisung mendekat kearah Jaemin, menunjukkan gelas fenomenal tadi pada Jaemin. Jaemin mengernyit bingung, tidak mengerti maksud Jisung.

"kau mau susu lagi, Jisung-ah?" Jaemin mencoba mengangguk.

"tapi ini kan masih ada sisa setengah? Kenapa tidak dihabiskan dulu?"

"susu itu tadinya penuh hyung, tapi Donghyuk hyung meminumnya. Padahal kami ingin membagi susu itu untuk kami berdua" adu Chenle pada Jaemin.

"dasar bocah manja" celetuk Donghyuk. Ia kesal pada kedua bocah itu. Mereka selalu saja bekerjasama untuk menyerang Donghyuk. Jika dimata yang lain kedua bocah itu sepolos malaikat, dimata Donghyuk berbeda. Kedua bocah itu seperti setan kecil, menyeramkan. Jangan lupakan sifat mereka yang seperti kancil, cerdik sekali dalam mencari perlindungan dan akhirnya membuat Donghyuk diserang oleh omelan saudara-saudaranya yang lain termasuk ibunya.

"astaga, Donghyuk-ah! Kenapa meminumnya sih?!"

Lihat kan betapa liciknya kedua bocah itu?

"mana aku tahu kalau itu susu mereka? Tidak ada tulisan di gelasnya! Salah siapa sembarangan meletakkan di meja?!" Donghyuk tidak terima, ia harus berusaha membela diri.

"kau itu kan sudah 16 tahun, kau tidak perlu lagi meminum susu. Badanmu sudah sebesar itu masih saja minum susu. Jisung dan Chenle masih dalam masa pertumbuhannya, jadi mereka harus minum susu banyak-banyak. Kalau kau meminum setengahnya, kapan mereka akan tumbuh sebesar dirimu, hah?!"

Kenapa sekarang jadi Jaemin yang marah-marah? Apa Jaemin ibu kedua bocah setan itu?

"kenapa kau juga ikut-ikutan menyalahkanku sih, Nana?!" tanya Donghyuk sebal. Baiklah, ia kalah lagi kali ini.

Ia melirik Jisung dan Chenle yang masih berasa di belakang Jaemin, dan ia dengan jelas bisa melihat kedua bocah itu tersenyum dengan puas ke arahnya. Jika saja tidak ada si cerewet Na Jaemin, ia pasti sudah mengikat kedua bocah itu dipohon pinus belakang rumah.

"Donghyuk-hyung, kenapa wajahmu cemberut seperti itu?" Renjun yang baru saja hadir ditengah-tengah arena pertempuran menatap wajah cemberut Donghyuk dengan heran. Begitu juga dengan Jeno yang datang bersama Renjun.

"tanyakan pada kedua setan kecil itu!" jawab Donghyuk ketus sambil menunjuk Chenle dan Jisung yang sekarang sudah duduk dengan tenang bersama Jaemin di meja makan sambil menikmati oreo mereka.

Renjun bingung, bocah China itu memang terkadang tidak Jeno berbeda, ia mengerti apa yang terjadi. Jadi ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum tipis, ia sudah bisa dengan suasana seperti ini. Ia sudah tidak asing lagi dengan ekspresi masam Donghyuk ketika ia kalah dalam pertikaian melawan Chenle dan Jisung. Donghyuk itu badannya saja yang besar, tapi ia tidak pernah sekalipun menang melawan kedua bocah itu. Ya jelas saja, ada Jaemin, Renjun dan Mark dibelakang mereka. Kalau Jeno dan ibu mereka sih netral.

"Donghyuk-ah, tolong bangunkan Mark hyung, ya? Setelah itu kau mandi, biar aku Renjun dan Jaemin yang menyiapkan sarapan. Ibu berangkat pagi sekali, jadi tidak sempat memasak" titah Jeno.

Donghyuk mengangguk menuruti perintah Jeno. Lagipula ia juga tidak ingin berlama-lama disini dan menyaksikan ketika tersangka yang membuatnya kesal tadi, yang kini sedang terlihat begitu bahagia dimeja makan. Jadi lebih baik ia segera pergi dari TKP.

"Donghyuk-hyung kenapa sih? Wajahnya terlihat kusut" Renjun bertanya pada Jeno, bocah tidak peka itu penasaran.

Jeno tertawa, ia menepuk pundak Renjun pelan.

"tidak apa-apa, Renjun-ah. Ia begitu karena ia kalah lagi kali ini"

Setelah itu Jeno beranjak dari tempatnya, menyibukkan diri dengan bahan-bahan di dalam kulkas. Meniggalkan Renjun dengan sebuah pertanyaan baru. Tinggal beberapa tahu dengan mereka belum juga membuatnya peka akan hal-hal seperti ini. Bocah China itu terlalu polos.

Kalah apa?

Donghyuk menghela nafas. Ia berhenti menaiki tangga, membuat Jaemin yang sedang berada disampingnya ikut berhenti. Donghyuk menoleh kebelakang, diikuti oleh Jaemin. Matanya tertuju pada Jeno yang juga sedang berjalan menaiki tangga. Tapi bedanya, bocah sipit itu ada di belakang mereka. Langkahnya pelan dan nafasnya terengah-engah.

"lihatlah anak keras kepala itu" Donghyuk menggerutu.

PLAK!

Jaemin memukul kepala Donghyuk dengan sadisnya. "berhenti mengatai Jeno, Donghyuk-ah!"

Donghyuk hanya bisa meringis sambil mengelus belakang kepalanya yang tadi ditepuk dengan tidak elitnya oleh Jaemin. Dan sekarang tersangka yang memukul kepalnya malah kembali menuruni beberapa anak tangga, memilih berjalan disamping Jeno.

"bukankah tadi sudah kularang untuk sekolah? Lihatlah, menaiki anak tangga saja kau kepayahan" Jaemin menyambar lengan kurus Jeno, menggandengnya dan membantunya menaiki anak tangga. Sedangkan Donghyuk, ia masih setia menunggu kedua saudaranya.

"kenapa kau begitu keras kepala, Jeno-ya? Seharusnya kau istirahat saja di rumah, semalam demammu baru saja turun" omel Donghyuk.

"beasiswaku bisa dicabut jika aku terlalu sering absen, Donghyuk-ah" jawab Jeno diantara nafasnya yang sedikit terengah.

Cih, selalu saja tentang beasiswa. Jeno itu sudah memenangkan olipmpiade sains berkali-kali, bahkan tidak bisa dihitung lagi. Mana mungkin sekolah mereka akan melepaskan siswa cerdas seperti Jeno?

Semalam Jeno demam, demam tinggi. Membuat hampir seluruh penghuni rumah panik, jangan lupakan bahwa bocah itu juga mimisan semalam. Tapi tadi pagi ia terlihat begitu sehat, masuk dapur lalu memasak sarapan untuk mereka semua dibantu dengan Jaemin dan Renjun. Mark memaksa bocah itu untuk tidak masuk sekolah saja untuk sementara, namun bocah itu menolak. Mengatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja dan ia sudah merasa sangat sehat hari ini. Melihat senyuman Jeno yang begitu cerah tadi pagi, siapa yang tega untuk terus memaksanya tinggal di rumah?

Tapi lihatlah apa yang terjadi sekarang, bocah itu begitu kepayahan walau hanya menaiki beberapa anak tangga. Keringat sudah memenuhi wajah pucatnya. Jika saja tidak ingat bahwa Jeno sedang sakit, Donghyuk ingin sekali memukul kepala Jeno untuk menyadarkan bocah itu.

"terserahmu sajalah, asalkan kau berjanji pada kami kau akan baik-baik saja hingga pulang kerumah nanti"

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Donghyuk melanjutkan langkahnya menaiki anak tangga. Dengan langkah yang sedikit dihentakkan karena kesal, ia meninggalkan Jeno yang tersenyum meminta maaf dan juga Jaemin yang memanyunkan bibirnya.

"dasar tukang marah! Bukannya membantu malah mengomel! Menyebalkan!", gumaman seperti itu tentu saja bukan milik Jeno.

Jeno tersenyum kearah Jaemin, menepuk pundak bocah itu pelan. Donghyuk memang sudah biasa seperti itu, ia menyampaikan perhatian dengan cara mengomel. Jeno tahu bahwa bocah itu pasti sedang kesal, tapi nanti juga akan kembali lagi seperti biasa. Donghyuk kan bocah 4 dimensi.

"ayo lebih cepat lagi, aku tidak sabar untuk memukul kepala bocah itu di kelas itu nanti"

Jeno tersneyum sambil mengangguk, lalu mulai melanjutkan langkahnya.

.

.

.

Nyonya Kim memandang amplop coklat kecil yang ada di genggaman tangannya, bibir wanita 40 tahunan itu tersenyum tipis. Dari senyumnya tergambar jelas ada rasa syukur sekaligus bahagia. Ia bersyukur karena setidaknya ia masih memiliki uang untuk membayar kemoterapi Jeno selama satu bulan ke depan. Dan ia bahagia, setidaknya masih ada sesuatu yang bisa ia lakukan untuk membuat putranya bertahan melawan penyakit kejam yang semakin hari semakin menggerogoti tubuh putranya.

Ia tahu, setelah ia menyerahkan semua uang itu pada pihak administrasi, ia tidak akan memiliki sepeserpun uang ditabungannya. Ia hanya akan mengandalkan uang dari hasil kedainya untuk biaya hidup sehari-hari. Tidak akan cukup memang, tapi ia percaya Tuhan akan mencukupkan segala sesuatu bagi mereka yang mau berusaha dan bersyukur. Beruntung ia memiliki 7 putra yang sama sekali tidak menyusahkan, karena hampir semua dari mereka bersekolah dengan mengandalkan beasiswa yang mereka peroleh dari prestasi mereka di bidang masing-masing. Bahkan putranya –Mark-, dengan begitu baiknya meluangkan waktunya untuk bekerja paruh waktu disebuah minimarket ditengah-tengah jadwalnya yang sibuk karena kuliah kedokterannya. Nyonya Kim tentu saja melarang, tapi Mark terkadang keras kepala.

"apa anda Nyonya Kim wali dari pasien bernama Lee Jeno?"

Ia baru saja sampai di depan meja bagian administrasi dan hendak memberikan amplop berisi uang yang tadi ia pegang, tapi pertanyaan petugas tersebut membuat pergerakannya terhenti. Ini pertama kalinya ia 'mampir' kesini untuk membayar administrasi, bagaimana petugas itu bisa mengenalnya?

"iya, benar. Apa saya mengenal anda?" Nyonya Kim kebingungan.

"ah, tidak Nyonya. Anda kesini untuk membayar biaya kemoterapi putra anda kan?" petugas itu bertanya lagi, Nyonya Kim hanya mengangguk dan masih kebingungan.

"anda tidak perlu membayarnya, Nyonya. Biaya kemoterapi pasien Lee Jeno sudah dilunasi untuk 3 bulan kedepan" petugas itu tersenyum ramah pada Nyonya Kim.

Dilunasi?

Oleh siapa?

Wanita muda ini sedang tidak bercanda kan?

Ia bahkan baru mengambil uangnya di bank pagi tadi dan baru kesini untuk pembayaran pertamanya, bagaimana bisa tiba-tiba saja muncul kata 'LUNAS'?

Bukan hanya 'lunas' untuk 1 bulan, tapi 3 bulan.

"maaf Agassi, sepertinya anda salah orang. Saya bahkan baru akan membayarnya" Nyonya Kim mengelak. Ia memang merasa belum membayarnya.

Wanita muda itu tersenyum sekali lagi.

"saya tidak salah orang, Nyonya. Biaya kemoterapi untuk pasien Lee Jeno memang sudah dilunasi untuk 3 bulan kedepan"

"oleh siapa?" Nyonya Kim semakin bingung. Apa ia sedang bermimpi?

"silahkan anda memastikannya pada dokter Park, beliau yang melunasi semua biayanya"

Tanpa pikir panjang, Nyonya Kim segera meninggalkan tempat itu setelah mengucapkan 'terimakasih' pada petugas tersebut. Ia harus menemui dokter Park dan meminta penjelasan. Ia tidak mengerti situasi ini. Sungguh.

Mereka tidak ada hubungan kekerabatan atau apapun, kenapa laki-laki itu mau melunasi biaya kemoterapi Jeno?

.

.

.

See you in next chapter~~

Semoga masih ada yang mau nunggu next chapternya..hehehe

kritik saran ditunggu ya


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 datang~~~!

Semoga masih ada yang nunggu ff ini..hehe

Makasih buat readers yang udah setia ngikutin dan juga udah review ,,thankyou soooo much

Happy reading guys~~

.

.

.

Setelah mengetuk pintu ruangan dokter Park dan mendapatkan ijin masuk, Nyonya Kim dengan segera melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam. Ia bisa melihat dokter muda tampan itu sedang duduk di kursinya dan menyambutnya dengan senyuman ramah seperti biasanya.

"selamat pagi, Nyonya. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" dokter itu bertanya dengan nada yang begitu ramah.

Nyonya Kim menggeleng, "maaf mengganggu waktu anda, pasti anda sudah mengerti maksud kedatangan saya kemari"

Dokter Park tersenyum. Ya, ia memang sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi. Wanita itu pasti akan datang jika tahu ialah orang yang membayar biaya pengobatan Jeno. Padahal ia jelas-jelas sudah mengatakan pada pihak administrasi untuk merahasiakannya, tetapi tetap saja terbongkar.

"ya, saya mengerti Nyonya"

"bolehkah saya bertanya kenapa anda melakukannya?" tanya Nyonya Kim langsung pada intinya. Ia tidak suka berbelit.

"saya hanya ingin membantu, tidak lebih"

Nyonya Kim menggeleng sekali lagi, alasan dokter muda itu tidak bisa ia terima.

"tidak, saya yakin bukan hanya itu alasannya"

Park Jungsoo menghela nafas, ia tahu bahwa wanita seperti Nyonya Kim tidak akan dengan mudah menerima alasan semacam itu. Wanita itu bukan hanya berkharisma, tapi menurutnya juga cerdas.

"Jeno, benar-benar mirip dengan seseorang" suara Jungsoo terdengar pelan, tapi cukup untuk didengar oleh Nyonya Kim.

Nyonya Kim mengernyit.

"tolong jelaskan dokter Park, saya sungguh tidak mengerti maksud anda"

Sekali lagi, Jungsoo menghela nafas. Ia memang harus menceritakan segalanya. Lagipula, mau disimpan serapi apapun, setiap rahasia pasti akan terbongkar pada waktunya.

"Jeno adalah putra adikku, Park Donghae" suara Jungsoo terdengar lirih, terlebih ketika menyebut nama 'Park Donghae'.

Adik dokter Park, Park Donghae. Dokter itu bilang Jeno adalah putra adiknya. Tapi putranya bernama Lee Jeno, marganya adalah Lee. Bagaimana bisa ia menjadi seorang anak bermarga Park?

Apakah dokter muda ini sedang bercanda?

"Park Donghae? Tapi marga putraku adalah Lee.."

Jungsoo jelas bisa melihat kebingungan dimata Nyonya Kim. Wanita itu kini menatapnya dengan mata keriputnya. Tatapannya penuh tanya, dan Jungsoolah yang harus bertanggung jawab untuk semua pertanyaan yang akan muncul nantinya.

"pertama kali melihat Jeno, aku merasa tidak asing dengan wajahnya. Bahkan hanya dengan menatapnya sekilas, aku jelas bisa melihat berbagai kemiripan mereka, antara Park Donghae dan Lee Jeno. Mata mereka, hidung mereka, bahkan cara mereka tersenyum. Aku seperti sedang melihat Donghae ketika menatap Jeno. Dan tanpa seijin anda, aku melakukan beberapa tes pada sampel darah Jeno. Saya meminta maaf akan hal itu, Nyonya"

Park Jungsoo berhenti sejenak, ia menarik nafas dalam dan melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Adikku Park Donghae, meninggal 7 tahun lalu karena penyakit yang sama seperti Jeno, Leukimia. Sebelum meninggal, Donghae mengatakan padaku kenyataan yang sama sekali tidak pernah aku ketahui sebelumnya. Kami memang terpisah selama 6 tahun karena aku harus keluar negeri untuk kuliah kedokteranku, kami jarang sekali bertemu dan hanya terhubung lewat telfon. Ia mengatakan padaku bahwa ia memiliki seorang putra dari wanita bernama Lee Haeri, wanita yang ia hamili bahkan sebelum ia nikahi. Ia memintaku mencari wanita itu dan putranya, dan yang terakhir kali aku dapatkan ketika mendatangi tempat tinggalnya hanyalah sebuah rumah kosong. Tetangga bilang bahwa wanita itu sudah meninggal, tepatnya 16 tahun yang lalu bila dihitung dari waktu sekarang"

Nyonya Kim mencoba menata pikirannya, mencoba mencerna setiap kata yang dilontarkan oleh Jungsoo. Dibalik wajahnya yang tenang, ia sedang merangkai sebuah puzzle di otaknya.

"jadi maksud anda.. Jeno.." lidah Nyonya Kim tiba-tiba saja menjadi kaku.

"ya, Jeno lah putra wanita itu. Putra Lee Haeri, maka dari itu marganya adalah Lee. Lee Haeri berasal dari keluarga miskin dan ia juga sebatang kara, ia hamil ketika masih duduk di bangku SMA, maka dari itu ayah kami menentang hubungan mereka. Ayah kami melakukan segala cara untuk memisahkan mereka berdua. Donghae tidak pernah bisa menemuinya, semua karena ayah kami. Entah apa saja yang dilakukannya, akupun tak tahu. Yang Donghae tahu terakhir kali hanyalah bahwa wanita itu hamil dan melahirkan seorang putra. Aku sendiri tidak pernah mengetahui hal itu sebelumnya, karena Donghae dan orangtua kami menyembunyikannya dariku"

Lalu kenapa Jeno yang seperti malaikat itu dibuang?

Ingin sekali Nyonya Kim meneriakkan hal itu. Bukankah terlalu kejam membuang seorang anak?

Sekalipun dari hubungan terlarang, Jeno tetaplah seorang anak yang sama sekali tidak berhak menanggung segala dosa dan kesalahan kedua orangtuanya. Ia hanya bayi tanpa dosa yang tak tahu apapun saat itu.

Beruntung Jungsoo pernah belajar sedikit tentang psikologi, jadi ia bisa memahami apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Nyonya Kim. Hanya dengan melihat mata wanita itu, ia tahu apa yang sedang wanita itu pikirkan.

"wanita itu sakit-sakitan, mungkin itu sebabnya ia menitipkan Jeno di panti asuhan. Karena suatu hari tetangga melihatnya pergi membawa Jeno dan pulang dengan tangan kosong. Lalu beberapa hari kemudian, wanita itu ditemukan meninggal di rumahnya. Aku mencoba mencari Jeno, tapi aku tidak pernah berhasil menemukannya. Karena Lee Haeri tidak menyimpan satupun foto Jeno atau bahkan menuliskan namanya. Apalagi ia lebih memilih memberikan marga Lee pada Jeno dibanding marga Park, membuatku semakin kesulitan mencarinya. Hingga akhirnya aku menyerah. Namun seperti sebuauh takdir, Tuhan mempertemukanku dengan malaikat kecil Donghae. Ia datang tepat dihadapanku dengan senyumnya, ia begitu tampan dan begitu mirip dengan Donghae"

Wanita paruh baya itu menangis, ia hanya bisa menangis mendengar penuturan Jungsoo. Ia menangis bahagia, tentu saja. Sekalipun tidak akan pernah bisa bertemu dengan kedua orangtuanya lagi, setidaknya Jeno telah menemukan siapa keluarganya. Karena dulu bocah itu pernah bilang, ia ingin sekali bertemu keluarganya. Sekalipun kelak ia tidak akan diterima, ia akan baik-baik saja. Asalkan bisa melihat keluarganya, Jeno akan bahagia. Itu yang dulu dikatakan oleh Jeno pada Nyonya Kim.

Tapi tak bisa dipungkiri, sebagian hati Nyonya Kim begitu sakit mendengar segala kenyataan akan Jeno. Tentang masa lalunya yang menyedihkan. Sebagai seorang wanita, ia tentu bisa membayangkan betapa beratnya situasi yang sedang dihadapi oleh ibu kandung Jeno saat itu. Hamil dan kemudian melahirkan tanpa didampingi seorang suami, bahkan harus merelakan sang putra kepada oranglain karena situasi yang tidak memungkinkan saat itu. Dan yang paling menyedihkan, wanita itu harus pergi diselimuti rasa kesepian. Tanpa seorangpun yang berada disampingnya.

"biarkan saya menebus dosa kami pada Jeno, Nyonya. Biarkan saya mencoba membuat adik saya bahagia dengan memberikan yang terbaik bagi putranya. Biarkan saya melindungi Jeno sampai akhir"

Jungsoo meraih tangan Nyonya Kim, mengenggamnya erat. Ia menatap Nyonya Kim dengan tatapan memohon.

Nyonya Kim mengangguk, ia tersenyum hangat kearah Jungsoo disela-sela air mata yang terus saja mengalir di pipinya. Mana mungkin ia menolak sesuatu yang kelak akan membuat putranya bahagia?

Sekarang lihatlah betapa Tuhan mencintai hamba-hambaNya. Bagaimana Ia menunjukkan segala cinta kasih-Nya. Ia tidak akan pernah memberikan cobaan yang melebihi batas kemampuan seseorang. Dan Tuhan itu adil, karena Ia selalu memberikan segala keindahan bagi mereka yang mampu melalui setiap cobaan yang telah Ia berikan.

.

.

.

Jungsoo menuruni mobilnya, lalu melangkahkan kakinya memasuki halaman rumah sederhana dengan halaman luas dan asri. setelah menarik nafas dalam dan merapikan pakaiannya, ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya dengan mantap. Ini bukan rumah kekasihnya, sungguh. Jungsoo sudah menikah, dan istrinya sedang menunggunya di rumah. Yah, walaupun belum dikaruniai seorang anak.

Rumah ini rumah Jeno, lebih tepatnya tempat Jeno tinggal bersama dengan Nyonya Kim dan juga beberapa saudara yang kemarin sempat diceritakan oleh Nyonya Kim padanya. Ya, semenjak ia menceritakan segalanya pada Nyonya Kim, wanita itu selalu saja dengan senang hati menceritakan segala sesuatu tentang kehidupan mereka ketika datang ketempat Jungsoo untuk mengambil resep untuk Jeno. Dan lebih tepatnya kehidupan Jeno. Jeno yang cerdas hingga selalu memenangkan olimpiade sains, Jeno dan juga beberapa saudaranya yang bersekolah dengan beasiswa, Jeno yang begitu baik dan tidak pernah ingin merepotkan orang lain, dan lebih banyak lagi sesuatu tentang Jeno yang diceritakan Nyonya Kim. Wanita itu juga menceritakan bagaimana Jeno kecil ditemukan dulu.

Lalu apakah Jeno sudah tahu akan kenyataan ini?

Belum.

Jungsoo melarang Nyonya Kim untuk menceritakanya pada Jeno. Ia ingin Jeno mendengar semuanya dari dirinya, ia ingin menjelaskan segalanya. Jika saja nanti Jeno marah dan membenci dirinya, keluarganya dan bahkan Donghae, Jungsoo akan memaklumi hal itu. Itu wajar. Setelah apa yang terjadi, Jeno berhak untuk membenci siapapun nantinya.

Setelah mengetuk pintu beberapa kali, pintu terbuka. Dan wajah bingung Jeno lah yang pertama kali menyambutnya ketika pintu terbuka. Jungsoo memang sengaja datang siang ini, karena Nyonya Kim bilang bahwa Jeno sedang tidak pergi ke sekolah karena kondisinya yang sempat drop pagi tadi.

"dokter Park?" Jeno menyebut namanya dengan nada bingung. Tentu saja bingung. Sepertinya ia tidak kambuh separah itu hingga dokter Park harus datang ke rumahnya.

"bolehkan hyung masuk, Jeno-ya?" tanya Jungsoo.

Jeno mengangguk cepat. Karena terlalu kaget akan kedatangan Jungsoo yang begitu mendadak, ia bahkan lupa mempersilahkan dokter itu untuk masuk.

"a-ah, ne, tentu saja. Silahkan masuk, hyung"

Jungsoo mengacak rambut Jeno pelan dan melangkahkan kakinya kedalam. Diikuti oleh Jeno yang masih kebingungan dibelakangnya.

Setelah membuat secangkir teh hangat dan menyajikannya dihadapan Jungsoo, Jeno duduk di kursi tepat dihadapan Jungsoo.

"mm..dokter Park.."

"Hyung, Jeno-ya, panggil aku hyung" koreksi Jungsoo.

Jeno mengangguk.

"apa hyung kemari karena eomma memberitahu hyung bahwa aku kambuh tadi pagi?"

Jungsoo mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Jeno. Itu juga salah satu alasannya, selain alasan ingin memberitahu Jeno akan rahasia yang hampir 2 minggu ini disimpannya bersama Nyonya Kim.

"aku sudah baik-baik saja hyung, seharusnya tidak perlu repot-repot" dari nada bicaranya, terdengar jelas bahwa Jeno sedang merasa tidak enak padanya. Mungkin bocah itu berpikir bahwa ia sedang merepotkan Jungsoo saat ini.

"bukan hanya itu, Jeno-ya. Hyung juga ingin menceritakan sesuatu padamu, dan ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat"

Jeno mengernyit bingung.

Kenapa tiba-tiba dokter itu ingin mengajaknya pergi?

Bukankah jadwal kemoterapinya masih 2 hari lagi?

"kemana, hyung? Kenapa tidak bercerita disini saja?"

Jungsoo menggeleng, ia tersenyum lembut pada Jeno.

"hyung akan menceritakan semuanya nanti. Sekarang bersiaplah, bocah tampan"

Meskipun bingung, Jeno menuruti perintah Jungsoo. Ia mulai berjalan menuju kamarnya dan bersiap-siap. Ingin sekali ia mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan lagi pada Jungsoo, tapi ia lebih memilih menahannya. Toh dokter itu bilang bahwa ia akan bercerita. Entah bercerita tentang apa, Jeno tak tahu. Semoga bukan sesuatu yang buruk.

Jeno mengernyitkan kening dan menatap Jungsoo dengan bingung ketika Jungsoo mengehentikan mobilnya tepat di sebuah bangunan bercat putih. Bukan rumah sakit, melainkan sebuah rumah persemayaman. Tempat dimana orang menyimpan abu orang-orang tersayang mereka yang telah meninggal.

Kenapa dokter itu mengajaknya kesini?

Bukankah tadi ia bilang ingin menceritakan sesuatu pada Jeno?

"ayo turun" ajak Jungsoo.

Ia melepaskan sabuk pengamannya dan keluar dari mobil. Meskipun kebingungan, Jeno tetap saja mengikut Jungsoo. Turun dari mobil dan mengikuti langkah Jungsoo memasuki tempat yang menurut Jeno sedikit menyeramkan itu.

Hingga mereka tiba di depan sebuah foto. Jungsoo meletakkan karangan bunga yang tadi ia bawa, member hormat dan kemudian mundur beberapa langkah. Tangannya mendorong punggung Jeno dengan halus. Membuat bocah itu sedikit tersentak dan melangkah dengan spontan, hingga ia berdiri tepat didepan sebuah foto dalam etalase kaca tersebut.

Jeno menyipitkan matanya menatap foto tersebut. Laki-laki itu tampan dan juga masih terlihat muda.

Laki-laki di foto itu tersenyum, bibirnya tipis dan berwarna pink pucat. Matanya berbentuk seperti bulan sabit ketika tersenyum, hidungnya mancung dan rambutnya hitam pekat. Entah perasaan Jeno saja atau bagaimana, laki-laki di foto itu mirip dengan dirinya. Ah, tidak. Bukan hanya mirip, tetapi sangat mirip. Dan entah kenapa, Jeno tersenyum bagitu saja ketika melihat foto laki-laki itu. Ada desiran halus di dadaya yang membuat air matanya terjatuh tanpa ia sadari. Dan juga tangan kanannya kini bergerak perlahan meraih foto yang tertutup etalase kaca tersebut. Mengelus etalase kaca tersebut tepat dibagian foto itu berada.

"bukankan dia sangat mirip denganmu?"

Jeno hanya mengangguk menaggapi pertanyaan Jungsoo.

"dia.. appamu"

Hanya beberapa kata yang Jungsoo ucapkan, namun sukses membuat Jeno mengalihkan tatapannya dari foto itu dan menatap Jungsoo. Menatap dotkter muda itu tatapan penuh tanya.

Appa?

"a-appa?" Jeno gagap, tengggorokannya tercekat.

"dia Park Donghae, appamu. Dan aku adalah pamanmu, sayang"

Jungsoo meraih pundak Jeno, meremasnya dengan lembut. Menatap Jeno tepat dimatanya dan mencoba meminta kepercayaan bocah itu melalui tatapannya. Sedangkan yang ditatap masih menatap Jungsoo dengan wajah bingung, disertai air mata yang mulai berjatuhan dari mata sipitnya. Bibirnya terkunci rapat, tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

Ia ingin bertanya pada Jungsoo apa yang dimaksudnya dengan 'appa', tapi Jeno tidak bisa. Setelah 16 tahun ia hidup tanpa kata 'appa', entah kenapa kata itu terasa begitu asing di telinga Jeno. Bukan berarti ia tidak menginginkan seorang ayah, Jeno ingin, sangat ingin malah. Tapi semuanya begitu mendadak. Bahkan ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa saat ini. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menatap Jungsoo disela air matanya, mencoba meminta penjelasan dari Jungsoo.

Dokter muda itu berhutang banyak penjelasan pada Jeno.

Jeno terdiam. Bocah 16 tahun itu menundukkan kepalanya dalam, mencoba menyembunyikan air mata yang sedaritadi mengalir tanpa henti. Ia bukan bocah cengeng, dan terakhir kalinya ia menangis adalah ketika mengetahui tentang penyakitnaya. Tapi entah kenapa sekarang ia bahkan tidak bisa mengendalikan air matanya.

Namanya Lee Jeno, dan nama ayahnya Park Donghae. Ia anak dari hubungan terlarang. Anak yang kedua orangtua ayahnya, yang juga kakek-neneknya, bahkan tidak pernah menginginkan kehadirannya. Ia bocah yang terpisah dari sang ayah bahkan jauh sebelum ia dilahirkan, dan sang ibu yang melahirkannya meninggal satu bulan setelah menitipkannya di anti asuhan. Bukan kenyataan yang terlalu buruk memang. Setidaknya ia ditinggalkan bukan karena ayah maupun ibunya tidak mencintainya, semua hanya masalah keadaan saat itu. Sungguh, Jeno mengerti. Dan ia tidak akan membenci siapapun disini, ia tidak akan menyalahkan siapapun termasuk kakek-neneknya. Karena memang tidak ada yang salah disini.

Tapi kenapa air matanya terus saja mengalir?

Karena Jeno bahagia. Setidaknya ia bukanlah anak yang dibuang. Ibunya menitipkannya karena ia menyayangi Jeno, ia pasti menginginkan seseorang menjaga Jeno sebelum ia pergi. Tapi jujur saja sebagian hatinya merasakan kesakitan, dan itu salah satu alasan ia menangis. Dulu ia selalu berharap, bahwa suatu hari ia akan bertemu dengan kedua orangtuanya. Sekalipun mereka mungkin akan membenci dan menolak kehadiran Jeno, ia tidak apa-apa. Asalkan bisa bertemu dengan mereka dan memeluk mereka sekali saja, Jeno akan merasa cukup. Dan sekarang ia sudah melihat seperti apa orangtuanya, namun sayangnya ia tidak akan pernah bisa menemui mereka. Ia tidak akan pernah bisa memeluk mereka.

"Jeno?"

Suara Jungsoo membuyarkan lamunan Jeno. Bocah itu mengangkat kepalanya, menatap dokter Park dengan air mata yang masih mengalir.

"kau baik-baik saja, sayang?" nada Jungsoo terdengar khawatir.

Bocah itu sudah menangis sejak ia mengatakan bahwa Donghae adalah ayahnya, dan sekarang wajah bocah itu terlihat sangat pucat. Membuat Jungsoo khawatir sekaligus merasa bersalah. Ia takut jika hal ini akan memperburuk kondisi Jeno yang memang sedang kurang baik sejak tadi pagi.

Jeno menggeleng, ia mengusap air matanya. Memaksakan sebuah senyuman untuk Jungsoo.

"hyung, aku ingin pulang" suara Jeno terdengar serak dan pelan, membuat kekhawatiran Jungsoo bertambah.

Jungsoo mengangguk menanggapi permintaan Jeno. Setelah meletakkan beberapa lembar uang untuk membayar minuman mereka, ia segera berdiri ditempatnya. Begitu juga dengan Jeno.

Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi mereka akan sampai ketempat dimana mobil Jungsoo terparkir, namun kaki Jeno sudah tidak sanggup lagi berjalan. Kepalanya sakit dan semua terasa berputar, jangan lupakan segerombol kunang-kunang saat ini juga sedang menari-nari didepan matanya yang sedikit buram. Dan tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya kehilangan kseimbangan, ia terjatuh di tanah.

"Jeno!"

Suara panik Jungsoo adalah hal terakhir yang Jeno dengar sebelum semua berubah menjadi gelap dan rasa sakit dikepalanya tidak ia rasakan lagi.

.

.

.

See you in next chapter~

Maaf kalau masa lalu Jeno agak ribet atau gimana ya, cuma itu yg kepikiran waktu mau ketik soalnya..hehehehe

Kritik sarannya ditunggu ya


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 dataaang~~

Semoga masih ada yang nungguin ff ini..hehe

Makasih banget buat para reader yang udah setia baca dan review ff ini, thanks a lot guys

Makasih juga buat para siders yang udah mampir buat baca ff ini walaupun gk ninggalin jejak, review kalian ditunggu lho~~ mau ngasih kritik, saran, bahkan hujatan juga gapapa

Happy reading and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter

.

.

.

Donghyuk mengerjapkan matanya, lalu bangkit dari posisinya. Matanya menyipit untuk melihat jam dinding yang tegantung cantik di dinding kamar mereka, jam 2 pagi. Ia bergerak perlahan menuruni ranjangnya, sebisa mungkin tidak menimbulkan suara agar tidak membangunkan saudara-saudaranya yang lain. Ketika melirik kearah tempat tidur Mark, keningnya mengernyit. Tempat tidur itu kosong, si pemilik tidak ada di tempat.

Kemana hyungnya itu?

Setelah menyalakan lampu dapur, ia mengambil gelas yang ada di meja makan dan mengisinya dengan air. Setelah meneguk habis air di gelas tersebut, hilang sudah rasa haus yang tadi sempat menyerangnya. Donghyuk baru saja berniat melangkahkan kakinya untuk kembali ke kamar, namun ia harus membatalkannya terlebih dulu karena mendengar suara benturan pelan antara benda-benda berbahan besi dari teras belakang rumah.

Bulu kuduknya berdiri, rasa takut mulai menyelimutinya. Lampu dapur yang tadi sudah ia matikan kini ia nyalakan lagi. Jujur saja Donghyuk merasa takut saat ini. Ini masih jam 2 pagi, sangat memungkinkan jika masih banyak hantu berkeliaran. Ia juga ingat cerita Renjun kalau hantu biasanya sedang aktif mencari mangsa pada pukul 1 atau 2 pagi. Namun terkutuklah rasa penasaran Donghyuk yang sepertinya sama besar dengan rasa takutnya, yang kini mulai mempengaruhi Donghyuk untuk melangkahkan kakinya mendekati pintu belakang rumah mereka yang berhadapan langsung dengan halaman belakang. Dihampirinya pintu itu, lalu mulai mendorongnya perlahan agar terbuka.

Donghyuk mengelus dadanya lega ketika melihat sosok yang berada di balik pintu, rasa takutnya seketika menghilang. Syukurlah bukan hantu, hanya ada ada Mark yang sedang berkutat dengan sepeda butut mereka ditemani sinar lampu yang temaram. Hyungnya itu terlihat sangat serius hingga tidak menyadari kehadirannya.

Ia berjalan mendekati Mark, lalu menepuk pundaknya pelan. Membuat Mark tersentak kaget.

"Donghyuk-ah, kau mengagetkanku!" tegur Mark, ia mengelus dadanya.

"hyung saja yang terlalu serius. Sedang apa, hyung?" tanya Donghyuk, ia mulai memposisikan dirinya duduk disamping Mark.

"aku sedang mencoba memperbaiki sepeda"

"kenapa tiba-tiba memperbaikinya, hyung? Hyung ingin memakainya ya?"

Donghyuk bingung. Sepeda itu sudah cukup lama tersimpan dihalaman belakang mereka dan hampir tidak pernah tersentuh, warnanyapun juga sudah terlihat usang karena tertutup debu. Setahu Donghyuk, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang memakai sepeda untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Mereka lebih suka jalan kaki atau naik kendaraan umum karena lokasi sekolah mereka memang tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah.

"bukan untukku, tapi untuk Jeno"

Donghyuk mengangguk mengerti. "jadi Jeno menyuruh hyung memperbaikinya, ya?"

Mark menghentikan kegiatannya sebentar, menghadap ke arah Donghyuk.

"tidak, Donghyuk-ah. Kau kan tahu sendiri seperti apa Jeno, mana pernah bocah itu memerintah orang"

"lalu?"

"aku memperbaikinya agar kau dan Jaemin bisa memakainya"

"bukannya tadi hyung bilang untuk Jeno, ya?" Donghyuk bingung lagi. Salahkan otaknya yang sudah penuh dengan musik, sehingga ia jadi sulit mencerna hal-hal semacam ini.

Mark menghela nafas pasrah. Sepertinya ia harus menjelaskan dengan rinci kepada Donghyuk, wajah adiknya itu benar-benar terlihat bingung sekarang. Mark jadi heran, Donghyuk sangat cepat memahami serta mengakap hal-hal yang berbau tentang musik walau yang sulit sekalipun.

Tapi kenapa ia sulit sekali menangkap hal-hal seperti ini?

"Donghyuk-ah, kau tau sendiri kan seperti apa kondisi Jeno saat ini?"

Donghyuk mengangguk. Ia mengerti, sangat mengerti. Jeno yang sekarang sangatlah berbeda dengan Jeno yang dulu, yang tidak akan mengeluh lelah atau pegal bahkan jika harus berlari dari rumah hingga kesekolah. Jeno yang dulu adalah Jeno yang kuat, berbeda dengan Jeno yang sekarang yang begitu ringkih. Jeno yang sekarang akan bekeringat dingin dan gemetar walau hanya berjalan dengan pelan dari rumah hingga halte bis yang jaraknya bisa dibilang dekat. Jangankan berjalan menuju halte bis, menaiki tangga sekolah mereka saja terkadang Jeno terlihat seperti bisa pingsan kapan saja. Jangan lupakan darah yang seperti kran air yang terkadang senang sekali keluar dari hidung Jeno bahkan ketika Jeno hanya melakukan aktivitas ringan.

"kau dan Jaemin tidak keberatan kan jika harus bergantian memboncengkan Jeno dengan sepeda ini ketika berangkat dan pulang sekolah?" tanya Mark hati-hati. Ia takut jika nadanya terdengar terlalu memerintah atau terdengar terlalu mengistimewakan Jeno. Karena Mark selalu berusaha bersikap adil pada semua adiknya. Walau sekarang ia lebih protektif terhadap Jeno, tapi itu semua karena Jeno sedang sakit. Dan adik-adiknya tentu juga mengerti akan hal itu.

Donghyuk menggeleng cepat, "sama sekali tidak, hyung. Bagaimana mungkin kami keberatan untuk membantu saudara kami sendiri?"

Mark tersenyum lega. Ia sungguh berterimakasih pada Tuhan karena memberikan keluarga yang begitu penuh dengan kasih sayang dan pengertian.

"hyung percaya kau dan yang lainnya akan mejaga Jeno dengan baik"

Mark mengusap rambut Donghyuk dengan lembut, lupa kalau tangannya saat ini penuh dengan oli. Biarkan saja, toh Donghyuk sepertinya juga tidak peduli. Buktinya bocah itu justru malah menghambur ke pelukan Mark, memeluk hyung tertua dengan erat. Hingga isakan kecil mulai terdengar.

Mark mengernyitkan keningnya. Apakah Donghyuk menangis?

"Donghyuk-ah, kau menangis?" tanya Mark pelan. Tidak ada jawaban.

Mark melepas pelukan Donghyuk, mengangkat wajah bocah itu agar menghadap dirinya. Benar saja, wajah bocah itu penuh dengan air mata. Mark panik. Donghyuk itu bocah 4 dimensi, bocah itu jarang sekali menangis atau bahkan hampir tidak pernah menangis. Terakhir kalinya Donghyuk menangis adalah ketika ia dan Jaemin kehilangan seluruh keluarganya. Dan juga ketika mereka menangis bersama karena mendengar kabar tentang penyakit Jeno.

"ada apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba menangis?"

"aku takut" suara Donghyuk terdengar begitu serak.

"apa yang kau takutkan, eoh?"

"bagaimana jika nanti Jeno tidak bisa sembuh? Bagaimana jika nanti Tuhan membawa Jeno pergi?"

Mark terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Donghyuk, ia bingung harus menjawab apa. Jika saja ia tidak ingat bahwa ia yang tertua, ia mungkin sudah ikut menangis sejak tadi. Mark juga mahasiswa kedokteran, ia tahu seperti apa leukemia itu. Tapi dia adalah yang tertua, dan sekarang adiknya sedang ketakutan dan ia harus menenangkannya, menangis bukanlah piliahan yang tepat.

"kita berdoa saja yang terbaik untuk Jeno, ya? Kau percaya kan kalau rencana Tuhan selalu indah?" Mark mencoba meyakinkan.

Donghyuk mengangguk, lalu mengambur kepelukan Mark dan kembali menangis sesenggukan. Donghyuk yang jarang menangis, mungkin saat ini sedang ingin mengungkapkan segala isi hatinya melalui tangisan. Bocah itu memang terkesan usil dan terkadang kata-katanya sedikit pedas, tapi bocah itu sesungguhnya begitu peduli. Jadi yang bisa Mark lakukan hanyalah memeluk adiknya dan menunggu hingga bocah itu tenang, tanpa mencoba menghentikan tangisannya. Karena terkadang dengan menangis, setidaknya beban yang kita pendam akan ikut terbebaskan melalui aliran-aliran bening itu, yang kita sebut sebagai air mata.

.

.

.

Jeno duduk termenung di tempatnya. Mata sipitya menatap lurus ke arah tengah lapangan, dimana teman-temannya dan juga Jaemin sedang dengan semangatnya memainkan bola voli. Saling melempar dan memukul bola, tertawa ketika berhasil mencetak poin dan menggerutu ketika mereka kehilangan poin. Terkadang Jeno tertawa sendiri dibuatnya. Jeno sendiri pun juga ingat betapa menyenangkannya permainan itu.

Andaikan saja dirinya masih sesehat dulu, ia pasti akan menjadi salah satu bagian dari permainan itu.

Andaikan saja penyakit ini tidak bersarang di tubuhnya, ia pasti akan masih sesehat dulu dan bisa melakukan apapun yang ia inginkan.

Jeno suka olahraga, sangat suka. Bahkan teman-temannya bilang kalau kemampuan olahraganya itu terbaik kedua setelah Jaemin. Jeno paling suka bermain tenis meja melawan Jaemin ketika ada waktu luang, kemampuan mereka hampir setara. Mereka biasanya akan sejenak singgah di ruang olahraga untuk bermain tenis meja atau terkadang bermain basket. Bahkan Donghyuk juga beberapa kali bergabung kalau ia sedang tidak ada latihan vocal. Tapi sekarang ia bahkan tidak akan mungkin bisa melakukan hal-hal itu lagi, kelelahan sedikit saja ia bisa mimisan bahkan pingsan. Semuanya hanya tinggal kenangan belaka, kenangan yang menyenangkan.

Tapi Jeno yang sekarang berbeda. Bukan hanya berbeda secara kekuatan fisik saja, bahkan penampilannya pun terlihat berbeda. Jeno yang sekarang terlihat kurus, kulit putihnya sekarang selalu terlihat pucat dan terlihat kering, jangan lupakan rambutnya yang mulai rontok perlahan karena kemoterapi hingga ia terpaksa menutupinya dengan beanie yang Jungsoo belikan untuknya. Kata teman-temannya, sekarang ia terlihat aneh. Jeno sendiri pun juga berpikir seperti itu, walaupun kata keluarganya ia masih tetap tampan.

Jujur saja, terkadang Jeno merasa frustasi akan penyakitnya. Ia tidak suka penyakitnya yang membatasi dirinya untuk melakukan berbagai macam hal. Ia tidak suka penyakitnya yang membuatnya harus meminum begitu banyak obat-obatan yang membuatnya mual. Ia tidak suka keemoterapi yang efeknya begitu menyakitkan dan juga jarum-jarum suntik yang entah sudah keberapa kalinya menembus kulitnya. Ia ingin lari untuk menghindari segala hal-hal menyakitkan itu. Tapi jika ia berlari, maka itu artinya ia menyerah. Dan menyerah adalah hal yang dilakukan oleh seorang pengecut. Setidaknya ia harus berjuang terlebih dulu, tanpa peduli seperti apa hasilnya nanti. Biarkan Tuhan yang mengatur segalanya.

Tidak, Jeno tidak ingin menyerah. Jeno tidak suka menjadi pengecut. Jeno ingin sembuh dan ia harus sembuh.

Ia ingin membahagiakan eomma Kim dan juga saudara-saudaranya. Ia ingin melihat saudara-saudaranya tumbuh bersama dan meraih kesuksesan mereka masing-masing. Jeno selalu ingin merasakan kebahagiaan yang sama ketika melihat mereka bahagia. Jeno juga ingin melihat sepupunya jika suatu hari nanti Jungsoo memiliki anak. Dan juga, ia sudah menemukan keluarganya. Keluarga yang sesungguhnya, yang selalu ia impikan. Bukan berarti Jeno tidak bersyukur menemukan keluarga seperti eomma Kim dan juga saudara-saudaranya, Jeno tentu sangat mensyukuri hal itu. Tetapi bertemu dengan keluarga kandungnya adalah bonus kebahagiaan tersendiri dari Tuhan untuknya. Ia bersyukur bertemu dengan Jungsoo-samchon yang begitu baik, dan juga Sora-imo yang cantik dan lembut. Ia juga bersyukur bisa melihat wajah kedua orangtuanya walau hanya lewat foto.

Begitu banyak hal yang bisa disyukuri, maka menyerah sama sekali bukan pilihan.

Andai saja ia juga bisa bertemu dengan kakek-neneknya.

Kebiasaan manusia, selalu menuntut lebih.

Tapi Jeno sangat ingin bertemu dengan kakek-neneknya. Jeno ingin melihat wajah mereka barang sekali. Sekalipun kelak ia akan dibenci atau bahkan tidak diterima, seperti mereka menolak kehadirannya dan ibunya dulu, Jeno akan baik-baik saja. Toh itu memang salahnya. Salahnya yang hadir di waktu yang tidak tepat dan merusak kebahagiaan ayah dan ibunya. Jeno akan meminta maaf, meminta maaf akan segala kekacauan yang telah ia timbulkan dulu. Karena jika suatu saat ia harus pergi, ia tidak ingin pergi dengan membawa kebencian dari siapapun. Ia ingin pergi dengan kebahagian. Agar kelak jika ia bertemu dengan kedua orangtuanya di surga nanti ia tidak akan malu. Ia ingin menemui mereka dengan bangga, mengatakan bahwa ia telah menerima begitu banyak cinta dan kasih sayang dari semua orang sehingga mereka tidak perlu merasa khawatir ataupun merasa bersalah.

Silahkan saja hujat Jeno karena ia terlalu banyak meminta. Jeno tidak masalah.

"jangan melamun" sebuah suara beserta tepukan lembut di pundaknya membuatnya sedikit tersentak. Saking asyiknya melamun, ia bahkan sampai tidak menyadari bahwa Jaemin sudah selesai dengan kegiatannya dan sekarang sudah duduk di sampingnya.

Jeno memberikan senyumnya pada Jaemin.

"apa yang kau lamunkan sih? Kau bahkan tidak menyadari kehadiranku" Jaemin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Jeno menggeleng, "bukan hal yang penting. Sudah selesai?"

Jaemin mengangguk.

"sudah daritadi malah. Ayo makan siang, kau harus meminum obatmu setelah ini"

Jaemin bangkit dari duduknya, meraih tangan Jeno, bermaksud menyuruhnya berdiri juga.

"aku tidak makan ya? Perutku sedikit mual" Jeno memasang tampang memelas. Perutnya memang terasa mual, membuatnya tidak begitu berselera.

Jaemin menggeleng cepat. "tidak boleh! Sekalipun akan kau muntahkan lagi, perutmu harus tetap terisi sebelum meminum obatmu. Ayo cepat!"

Sifat Jaemin yang sama seperti seorang ibu muncul lagi, membuat Jeno ingin tertawa. Jaemin itu berwajah manis sekaligus cantik, sifatnya yang terkadang mirip ibu-ibu akan membuatnya benar-benar seperti perempuan. Tapi karena ia tidak ingin dihadiahi omelan gratis Jaemin yang biasanya berlangsung minimal selama 1 jam. Ia sudah hampir botak, ia bisa lebih cepat menjadi botak jika mendengar omelan Jaemin. Jadi Jeno hanya pasrah ketika Jaemin mulai menyeretnya ke kelas dan memaksanya memakan bekal yang sudah Jaemin dan Donghyuk siapkan tadi pagi.

Beruntungnya dirimu Lee Jeno, memiliki banyak orang yang begitu sayang dan peduli padamu.

.

.

.

Jisung membuka kamar Jeno dan memasuki kamar itu pelan, takut menimbulkan suara, bocah 7 tahun itu tersenyum melihat hyung kesayangannya masih tertidur pulas di kasurnya. Perlahan ia naik ke kasur Jeno dan membaringkan tubuhnya tepat disamping Jeno. Lalu menggunakan lengan kecilnya untuk memeluk tubuh hyung tersayang, membuat yang dipeluk merasa sedikit terganggu dan akhirnya membuka mata.

"Jisung-ah?" Tanya Jeno, suaranya terdengan parau karena masih setengah tidur. Ia melirik jam, jam 3 pagi. Tapi kenapa adiknya sudah bangun?

"ini masih terlalu pagi, kenapa sudah bangun?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

"aku tidak bisa tidur, aku mimpi buruk" Jisung menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada kurus Jeno, tangannya menggenggam piyama Jeno erat.

"kau mimpi buruk? Seburuk apa sampai kau ketakutan seperti ini, eoh?" Jeno mencoba melihat wajah Jisung yang bersembunyi, tapi yang ingin dilihat justru semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya dan menggenggam piyama Jeno semakin erat, bahkan Jeno sampai takut kalau nanti piyamanya robek.

"pasti sangat buruk ya sampai kau ketakutan seperti ini? Ada hyung disini, jadi sekarang kau tidak perlu takut lagi. Tidurlah, hyung akan menjagamu" Jeno memeluk Jisung dan menepuk punggung Jisung untuk menenangkan bocah yang sedikit bergetar itu.

Jisung bermimpi, mimpi yang sangat menyeramkan. Didalam mimpi itu seorang laki-laki dan perempuan berbaju putih membawa Jeno pergi, mereka membawa Jeno masuk diantara kemuluk awan. Didalam mimpinya, Jeno terlihat bahagia, ia tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Jisung dan Hyungdeul lainnya. Dan didalam mimpi itu, tidak ada Jeno lagi dirumah mereka, Jisung mencarinya dimanapun tetapi tidak bisa menemukan Jeno. _'Jeno sudah pergi Jisung-ah, hyungmu tidak akan pernah kembali lagi. Kau bermain dengan hyungdeul lainnya saja ya?'_ itulah kalimat yang Jisung dengar di dalam mimpinya. Dan kalimat itu membuat Jisung ketakutan.

' _Jeno-hyung pergi', 'Jeno-hyung tidak akan pernah kembali lagi'_ , kalimat itu membuat Jisung takut. Jisung takut membayangkan hari-harinya tanpa Jeno. Jeno sudah seperti ayah baginya.

Isakan kecil mulai terdengar, Jeno semakin mengeratkan pelukannya sambil terus menepuk punggung Jisung, "ssstt, jangan takut, ada hyung disini. Hyung sedang menjagamu, Jisung-ah"

" _kau harus berjanji akan selalu disini menjagaku, hyung. Jangan pergi kemanapun, jangan"_ gumam Jisung dalam hati sebelum akhirnya bocah itu jatuh tertidur dipelukan Jeno.

.

.

.

TBC~

See you on next chapter~

Maaf kalau banyak typo..hehe

Oh ya, buat yg request masa lalu RenLe, ditunggu di next chapter ya~~


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 dataang~~

Buat yang udah baca dan review, thankyou so much ya

Buat guest yang review tanpa akun, maaf gk bisa bales review kalian dan sebutin satu-satu, tapi pokoknya thankyou so much

Makasih juga yg udah follow dan favouritin ff ini, terharu aku T_T

Di chapter ini bakal terungkap sedikit masa lalu RenLe dan gimana ceritanya mereka bisa sampe di rumah Nyonya Kim..hehehe

Happy Reading~

.

.

.

Renjun baru saja akan melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan bercat putih tersebut, namun langkahnya terhenti. Tangannya bahkan masih memegang knop pintu, dan bocah itu mematung di dekat pintu yang sudah ia buka setengahnya. Bocah kelas 2 sekolah menengah itu terdiam ditempatnya. Tubuhnya mendadak kaku melihat apa yang sedang terjadi di dalam ruangan yang akan ia masuki. Sesaat kemudian tubuh mungilnya mulai bergetar ketakutan.

Di dalam ruangan itu, ia melihat Jeno yang sedang memuntahkan sesuatu dari mulutnya. Wajahnya pucat dan dipenuhi oleh keringat, terlihat begitu kesakitan dan lelah. Bocah itu terus saja berusaha memuntahkan seuatu dari mulutnya. Namun yang keluar dari mulutnya hanyalah cairan, dan Renjun yakin hal itu bahkan lebih menyakitkan dibandingkan ketika memuntahkan sisa makanan. Sedangkan di dekat Jeno ada sang ibu, yang tangan kirinya memegang baskom untuk menampung muntahan Jeno serta tangan kanannya memijat tengkuk Jeno. Mungkin bermaksud untuk membuat Jeno sedikit mudah untuk memuntahkan semuanya.

Sebisa mungkin, Renjun berusaha menetralkan perasaannya. Mencoba menghilangkan semua ketakutan agar tubuhnya berhenti bergetar. Lalu ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan setelah sebelumnya menutup pintu ruangan tersebut dengan begitu pelan. Bahkan kedua orang yang ada di dalam ruangan tersebut tidak menyadarinya. Ia kemudian terduduk dilantai samping pintu kamar tersebut dan menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding.

Semua yang ia lihat tadi membuat sebuah rekaman yang tidak pernah lagi ingin Renjun lihat kembali muncul, berputar di benak Renjun seperti sebuah film.

Menunjukkan dirinya sedang berada disebuah bangsal rumah sakit, membantu sang ibu yang terus saja memuntahkan isi perutnya yang bercampur darah kedalam baskom yang ia pegang. Renjun menangis. Ia masih berumur 10 tahun saat itu, seorang bocah tentu akan merasa ketakutan setengah mati melihat ibu yang ia sayangi sedang dalam kondisi seperti itu. Namun tiba-tiba saja ayahnya datang, menjambak rambut Renjun dan meyeretnya keluar. Meninggalkan ibunya yang berteriak memanggil namanya dengan suara lemah disertai tangisan. Ayahnya memukulnya, menendangnya dan juga berteriak padanya. Ia bahkan tidak tahu dimana salahnya, namun memang itulah yang akan ayahnya lakukan jika ia pulang atau berhadapan ayahnya tanpa sepeserpun uang. Ayahnya akan mengamuk jika ia lebih memilih merawat ibunya dibanding bekerja serabutan di pasar ataupun mengemis. Tentu saja, tanpa uang yang ia hasilkan ayahnya mana bisa berjudi dan bermain dengan wanita.

Lalu terlihat Renjun yang sedang menangis disebuah makam. Makam itu terlihat begitu sederhana, tanpa dihiasi oleh batu nisan yang layak. Hanya kayu bertuliskan nama ibunya dan juga ada foto sang ibu di dekat nisannya. Renjun tidak sendiri, ada bocah laki-laki lain disana. Bocah yang lebih muda 2 tahun dari Renjun. Bocah itu adalah Chenle, yang saat itu juga ikut menangis karena merasakan kesedihannya, bahkan ketika ayahnya sendiri tidak peduli akan kematian ibu mereka. Chenle bukan adik ataupun saudara Renjun, Chenle hanya bocah 8 tahun yang tinggal dengan paman dan bibinya karena kedua orangtuanya sudah meninggal. Nasibnya tak jauh beda dengan Renjun. Bocah itu juga hampir setiap hari dipukuli oleh paman dan bibinya apabila pulang ke rumah tanpa membawa uang, itu sebabnya hampir setiap hari juga Chenle menemaninya bekerja dipasar ataupun mengemis. Ibu Renjun pernah bilang kalau mengemis itu perbuatan buruk, tapi Renjun tidak ada cara lain. Saat itu ia harus memberikan uang kepada ayahnya dan membayar pengobatan ibunya, sedangkan Chenle harus menyerahkan uang pada paman dan bibinya agar kedua orang itu bisa bersenang-senang.

Renjun teringat saat ketika ia dan Chenle merasakan suatu kebahagiaan yang luar biasa. Seorang lelaki tua yang mereka temui di pasar, yang bahkan tidak mereka kenal, memberikan 2 tiket pelayaran menuju Busan. Mereka hanya bocah saat itu, mereka tidak tahu dimana Busan dan seperti apa tempat itu. Tapi kakek itu bilang, mereka bisa bebas dari segala penderitaan mereka jika mereka pergi ke tempat bernama Busan itu. Kakek itu seperti malaikat yang sengaja Tuhan kirim khusus untuk mereka. Mereka hanya bocah polos yang selama hidupnya dipenuhi oleh segala kerja dan juga penderitaan, mendengar hal semacam itu mana mungkin meereka akan menolaknya. Dan suatu pagi, bahkan disaat ayam belum berkokok, ia menghampiri Chenle. Yang sudah siap di depan rumah kumuhnya dengan sebuah tas berisikan beberapa pakaian dan juga bekal makanan yang kakek itu juga berikan kemarin. Mereka akan pergi. Dan mereka sungguh tidak ingin kembali lagi ketempat itu. Walau bagi Renjun sedikit berat, karena kenangan tentang ibunya semua ada disana. Tapi kenangan itu akan Renjun simpan dalam hati, dimanapun ia berada nanti.

Di pagi yang dingin, mereka berjalan menyusuri jalan, bertanya pada setiap orang dimana letak pelabuhan terdekat. Setelah hampir 2 hari berjalan, kaki mereka terasa begitu lelah dan rasanya hampir putus, bahkan Chenle sempat pingsan karena kelelahan. Tuhan mengulurkan tangan-Nya pada mereka, seorang dermawan dengan baiknya mau mengantarkan mereka menuju ke pelabuhan. Disana mereka mengikuti seperti apa yang kakek itu katakan, memberikan tiket itu pada paman yang ada di kapal dan masuk ke dalam kapal. Perjalanan mereka cukup panjang, hampir seminggu. Dan selama itu jugalah mereka kelaparan disana. Ia dan Chenle hanya membawa sedikit bekal, yang hampir habis ketika mereka berjalan kaki menuju pelabuhan. Bersyukur mereka berdua bisa makan dari belas kasihan beberapa penumpang kapal. Walaupun hanya sedikit dan itupun hanya sisa, tapi mereka bersyukur.

Pertama kali mereka tiba di pelabuhan Busan, mereka bingung. Mereka sama sekali tidak kenal tempat ini dan juga para orangnya berbicara dengan bahasa yang sama sekali tidak mereka mengerti. Mereka bergegas meninggalkan pelabuhan, berjalan tanpa tujuan dengan kaki kusam mereka yang kecil. Tidur di emperan toko lalu diusir, itu yang mereka alami. Bahkan ketika mereka meminta makanan pada beberapa orang, hanya ada satu atau dua orang yang mau memberikannya. Sedangkan lainnya hanya memandang mereka jijik atau melempari mereka dengan sebungkus makanan sisa.

Renjun tidak begitu ingat bagaimana ia bisa sampai di tempat Nyonya Kim, tempat dimana ia bertemu dengan keluarga yang membuatnya begitu bahagia. Yang ia ingat saat itu ia hanya berjalan bersama Chenle, menyusuri jalan tanpa tujuan dan berhenti pada sebuah rumah yang entah kenapa saat itu seperti menariknya untuk memasuki gerbangnya. Ia memasuki gerbang rumah itu, dan tepat saat itu seorang wanita paruh baya keluar dari dalam dalam rumah dan tersenyum hangat padanya dan juga Chenle. Mereka tidak bisa bahasa Korea sedikitpun sat itu, jadi mereka berbicara dengan bahasa China disertai dengan gerakan agar wanita itu mengerti. Wanita itu menyuruh mereka masuk, memberikan mereka pakaian dan menyuruh mereka mandi. Dan mereka ingat, sesaat setelah mereka mandi, ada beberapa macam makanan di meja makan, juga ada 2 anak laki-laki yang lebih tua dari mareka dan satu balita yang berada di dalam gendongan bocah laki-laki bermata sipit. Ia juga ingat bahwa saat itu bukan hanya Nyonya Kim yang menyambut Renjun dan Chenle dengan hangat, melainkan juga ada Mark, Jeno dan Jisung yang masih sangat kecil. Tanpa berkata apapun, seolah mengerti keadaan Renjun dan Chenle, Jeno mengantarkan mereka pada sabuah kamar, berbicara dengan bahasa China yang pas-pasan mengatakan bahwa itu adalah kamar barunya dengan Chenle. Bertemu dengan mereka sungguh merupakan keajaiban tersendiri bagi Renjun dan Chenle.

Sebuah tepukan di pundaknya menyadarkan Renjun dari lamunannya, membuyarkan segala bayangan masa lalu yang sedang berputar di otaknya. Renjun mendongak, ia melihat ibunya tersenyum padanya. Raut ibunya terlihat lelah, namun ada juga raut lega di wajah ibunya.

"Kenapa tidak masuk, sayang?" Nyonya Kim bertanya, wanita itu mengelus rambut Renjun dengan sayang.

Renjun menggeleng, bocah itu malah menangis sesenggukan sambil memeluk ibunya.

"Eomma, aku takut.. hiks"

Nyonya Kim mengernyitkan kening.

"Apa yang kau takutkan, hm?"

Dengan suara yang serak Renjun menjawab, "Aku takut melihat Jeno hyung, ia begitu kesakitan tadi. Bagaimana jika Jeno hyung meninggalkan kita?"

Pertanyaan renjun sukses membuat Nyonya Kim tertohok.

"Jeno hyung baik-baik saja, sayang. Semua yang kau lihat tadi hanyalah efek dari kemoterapi, dan itu adalah pengobatan agar Jeno hyung sembuh. Besok Jeno hyung sudah bisa pulang kok, jadi jangan takut ya"

Renjun tahu betul apa itu kemoterapi. Pengobatan yang akan membuat orang kesakitan dan nanti akan merontokkan rambut mereka dan membuat kulit mereka berkeriput, sama seperti yang dialami ibu Renjun dulu.

"Apa yang kau bawa di kantung itu? Kenapa tidak pulang dulu untuk berganti baju,hm?" Nyonya Kim mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia idak ingin melihat putranya ketakutan seperti itu.

Renjun melirik kantung berupa tas kertas yang ada di genggaman tangan kirinya. Ia sendiri bahkan lupa bahwa tujuannya kemari adalah untuk memberikan hadiah spesial untuk Jeno yang tadi debelinya khusus untuk Jeno.

"Hadiah untuk Jeno hyung..hehe" Renjun tersenyum polos, memperlihatkan gingsulnya. Bocah itu seperti lupa bahwa ia baru saja menangis.

Nyonya Kim ikut tersenyum.

"Hadiah untuk Jeno hyung? Bagaimana kalau kau masuk dan memberikannya pada Jeno hyung? Ia pasti akan senang"

Renjun mengangguk semangat. Senyumnya kembali melebar.

"Eomma akan kembali ke toko sekarang. Bisakah kau temani Jeno hyung sampai Mark hyung datang nanti?" Nyonya Kim menatap lembut. Renjun mengangguk menanggapi permintaan ibunya.

Bocah itu lalu berjalan memasuki ruangan itu. Dimana ada Jeno terbaring di ranjangnya dengan mata terbuka. Dan Jeno tersenyum begitu melihat adiknya datang dan sedang mendekat ke arahnya.

Begitu sampai di dekat ranjang Jeno, ia langsung saja meletakkan kantung itu di atas perut Jeno. Renjun tersenyum lebar, sedang Jeno mengernyit bingung.

"Hadiah untuk hyung. Bukan sesuatu yang mahal sih, tapi aku harap hyung menyukainya"

Jeno mencoba mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk, namun tubuhnya masih lemas dan membuatnya sedikit kesusahan. Renjun dengan sigap membantu Jeno untuk duduk.

"Boleh hyung buka?" tanya Jeno. Renjun mengangguk.

Jeno membuka kantung itu dengan pelan, benar-benar tidak ingin merusak hadiah dari adiknya. Ia tersenyum melihat apa yang ada di dalam kantung itu, sebuah mantel tebal berwarna biru laut dan juga syalnya yang berwarna putih. Sebentar lagi musim dingin akan datang, dan pasti akan sangat hangat jika digunakan. Apalagi ini adalah hadiah dari adiknya, pastilah kehangatnnya akan bertambah.

"Hyung suka?" tanya Renjun sedikit ragu, ia takut jika Jeno tidak menyukainya.

Jeno mengangguk cepat, tersenyum lebar kearah Renjun. "Suka, sangat suka. Hyung menyukai apapun yang duberikan oleh orang-orang yang hyung sayangi"

Renjun memekik saking senangnya, hingga Jeno terkekeh dan menatapnya. Membuat Renjun jadi sedikit malu.

"Kau pasti bersusah payah mengumpulkan uang sakumu untuk membeli ini, terimakasih banyak, Renjun-ah"

Renjun menggeleng cepat. Tidak, tidak, ia tidak membeli itu dari uang sakunya. Uang sakunya kan selalu ia kumpulkan untuk membayar sekolah, berjaga-jaga jika nanti ibunya tidak ada uang untuk sekolahnya ataupun sekolah saudaranya yang lain.

"Aku membelinya dari uang hasil menjual lukisanku. Ada orang yang tertarik dan ia membeli beberapa lukisanku..hehe" Renjun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, ia sedikit malu mengatakan hal ini.

Jeno terkejut, namun kemudian senyuman bangga muncul dari wajahnya. Ia terkejut bukan karena heran sih, tapi karena kagum. Renjun suka menggambar, dan gambarannya luar biasa bagus. Bocah itu juga bisa melukis, dan tentu saja lukisannya juga indah. Jeno benar-benar kagum akan bakat adiknya yang satu ini. Jelas saja jika lukisannya diminati orang. Jika saja jeno punya banyak uang, ia pasti akan membeli semua lukisan renjun yang mengagumkan itu.

"Adikku benar-benar luar biasa , ya? Hyung tau kau anak yang hebat, Renjun-ah" Jeno meraih tangan Renjun dan menarik bocah itu kepelukannya.

"Hyung, suatu saat nanti aku akan menjadi seniman hebat. Aku akan membuka banyak galeri seni, Jeno hyung dan lainnya juga harus datang ke galeriku. Ah! Jeno hyung juga harus mengajak Jungsoo-samchon dan Sora-Imo juga ya, arasseo?" Renjun tersenyum, Jeno bisa merasakannya.

"Mm, hyung harap kelak hyung bisa datang ke galerimu" jawab Jeno. Entah kenapa nadanya terdengar sedih.

Renjun mengangkat kepalanya dari pelukan Jeno dan mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya, "Janji?"

Dengan berat, Jeno mengaitkan kelingkingnya pada kelingkin Renjung, "Janji"

"Hyung akan berusaha sembuh untuk kalian, hyung sungguh ingin melihat kesuksesan kalian di masa depan"

Mereka berdua tersenyum.

Dalam hati mereka sungguh berharap, bahwa malaikat akan mendengar segala keinginan mereka dan menyampaikannya pada Tuhan. Dan semoga kelak Tuhan akan mengirimkan keajaibannya pada mereka.

.

.

.

"Jeno-hyuuuung~!"

Jeno tersenyum mendengar gabungan dua suara cempreng memanggil namanya. Setelah melepas celemek yang tadi ia gunakan untuk memasak, ia bergegas menuju ruang keluarga. Melihat ada yang sedang berlari dengan semangat menuju ke arahnya, Jeno merentangkan kedua tangannya sambil tersenyum hangat. Dan kedua bocah yang masih lengkap dengan seragamnya itu berhambur ke arahnya, memeluk Jeno dengan pelukan khas anak-anak SD. Manja dan penuh kasih sayang.

"Hyung, lihat apa yang kami bawa!" Chenle berseru sambil menunjukkan sebuah kantung plastik hitam yang ada di genggaman tangannya. Yang kemudian diikuti oleh Jisung, yang juga membawa satu kantung plastic hitam di tangannya.

Jeno mengernyit, "Apa itu?"

"Oreo!" seru mereka bersamaan. Kedua adiknya ini memang paling semangat jika sudah mendengar atau melihat yang namanya 'oreo', makanan hitam bulat yang ada krim padat di tengahnya. Mereka paling suka rasa strawberry dan nantinya juga akan dicelupkan ke susu rasa strawberry juga. Dan Jeno yakin, setelah ini mereka pasti akan minta dibuatkan susu strawberry olehnya.

"Hyung, buatkan kami susu strawberry ya? Susu strawberry buatan hyung kan terenak kedua setelah buatan Nana-hyung, yayaya?" Jisung mulai menarik-narik bajunya dan menatapnya dengan mata memohon.

Jeno tersenyum sambil mengangguk, yang sontak membuat kedua bocah itu memekik senang.

"Siapa yang membelikan oreo sebanyak ini?" tanya Jeno.

"Donghyuk-hyung" jawab mereka kompak.

"Bukan membelikan, tapi kalian yang merampokku!" suara Donghyuk terdengar, bocah itu baru saja masuk ke dalam rumah diikuti dengan Jaemin dan Renjun di belakangnya.

"Mereka terus saja merengek padaku agar aku membelikan mereka oreo, dan itu membuat telingaku sakit. Mereka bilang hanya akan mengambil satu bungkus saja, tapi mereka malah mengambil masing-masing dua bungkus" adu Donghyuk pada Jeno, wajahnya dibuat semelas mungkin.

Jeno menatap Chenle dan Jisung bergantian. "Lain kali kalau bilang hanya ingin satu seharusnya ambil satu saja ya? Itu kan namanya ingkar janji, sayang"

Chenle dan Jisung menunduk dalam. Merasa bersalah sekaligus khawatir jika Jeno marah pada mereka, padahal mereka sendiri tahu bahwa Jeno tidak pernah sekalipun marah pada mereka.

"kenapa diam saja saja? Tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaa hyung?" tanya Jeno lagi, kali ini kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengelus kedua rambut adiknya dengan sayang.

Chenle dan Jisung mengangguk, "Ne, hyung. Kami tidak akan mengulanginya lagi"

Jeno tersenyum, "Itu baru adik hyung. Sekarang ganti baju lalu cuci tangan dan kaki, ya? Biar hyung buatkan susu strawberry untuk kalian"

Kedua bocah itu mengangguk semangat, lalu berhambur menuju ke kamar untuk melakukan apa yang Jeno perintahkan.

"Dasar bocah! Kenapa sih mereka hanya menurutimu? Mereka tidak pernah sekalipun mendengarkanku dan bahkan berani merampok uangku!" adu Donghyuk kesal, sedangkan hanya ditanggapi Jeno dengan endikan bahu dan senyuman.

"Aku sudah memasak makan siang untuk kalian, sebaiknya kalian juga berganti baju dan membersihkan diri lalu kita makan bersama"

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Jeno masuk kedalam kamarnya dan menghilang di balik pintu. Meninggalkan Donghyuk yang masih menggerutu di tempatnya.

PLETAK!

Donghyuk mengaduh keras ketika sebuah pukulan mendarat di kepala belakangnya.

"Dasar perhitungan! Harga oreo tidak semahal harga mobil, jadi jangan berlebihan!"

Siapa pelakunya?

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Na Jaemin yang sedari tadi menyaksikan adegan –mengadu-pada-Jeno- dengan begitu setia bersama Renjun di dekatnya.

"kenapa memukulku sih?!" Donghyuk tidak terima.

"Sudah hitam, perhitungan lagi!"

Bukannya menjawab, Jaemin malah mengatainya lalu meluncur ke kamarnya bersama Renjun yang memasang tampang polos seperti biasa. Tidak menoleh ke belakang sedikitpun, tidak peduli pada Donghyuk yang kin sedang memasang muka cemberut.

Selalu saja Donghyuk yang menjadi korban kedua setan kecil itu dan malangnya tidak ada seorangpun yang membelanya.

.

.

.

Jeno menatap aneh kearah jalan raya yang saat ini sedang mereka lewati, lalu berganti menatap Jungsoo yang sedang fokus menyetir. Mata sipitnya ia sipitkan lagi untuk memastikan pengelihatannya. Jalan yang sedang mereka lalu jelas bukan jalan yang biasa mereka lalui ketika pulang dari rumah Jungsoo. Ini jelas bukan jalan menuju rumahnya maupun jalan menuju rumah sakit.

"Samchon, bukankah kita melewati jalan yang salah?" tanya Jeno pada Jungsoo, nadaya sedikit ragu.

Jungsoo menoleh ke arahnya, tersenyum lembut pada Jeno.

"Jalannya benar kok" jawab Jungsoo.

Jeno menggeleng. Tidak, tidak. Ini jelas bukan jalan yang biasa mereka lalui.

"Mm.. sepertinya samchon salah jalan. Ini bukan jalan menuju rumahku ataupun jalan menuju rumah sakit, samchon" kali ini nada Jeno terdengar yakin. Ia yakin Jungsoo mungkin terlalu lelah hingga tidak mengingat jalan yang benar. Memang aneh sih, tapi Jungsoo memang benar-benar sudah salah jalan.

"Ini memang bukan jalan menuju ke tempat itu, Jeno-ya"

"Lalu?"

Jungsoo menoleh dan tersenyum sekali lagi pada Jeno.

"Samchon ingin membawamu untuk bertemu seseorang"

Jeno mengernyit.

Seseorang?

Siapa?

.

.

.

TBC

Gimana masa lalu RenLe-nya? Sudah terpenuhi kan? Hehehe

Maaf banget kalau mungkin jauh dari harapan kalian, soalnya cuma itu ide yang mampir di kepala author..hehehe

Maaf banget kalau mengecewakan

Kritik saran kalian ditunggu ya~~

Sampai jumpa di next chapter


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 datang~~!

Maaf banget aku lama updatenya,, tugas numpuk dan ide yang datang untuk ff pun jadi terbatas

:D :v

Semoga masih ada yang nungguin fanfic abal yang gk tau kapan endingnya ini ya :D

Makasih banget yang udah baca chapter sebelumnya dan juga review, makasih juga buat masih setia baca fanfic ini, semoga betah baca sampai ending ya :D

Happy reading guys~~

.

.

.

Jeno terdiam di tempatnya. Ia ingin sekali menuruti perintah Jungsoo untuk segera turun dari mobil dan kemudian masuk ke dalam rumah mewah itu, tetapi tubuh dan hatinya tidak bisa diajak bekerja sama. Perasaan takut dan ragu menyelimutinya, jantungnya juga berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dan membuat tubuhnya seperti mati rasa. Jadi yang ia lakukan hanyalah menunduk dalam sambil memegangi sabuk pengaman yang bahkan belum ia lepas.

"Jeno-ya, kenapa tidak turun?"

Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali mengatakan pada Jungsoo bahwa ia takut. Bukan takut sebenarnya, hanya belum siap. Semua terlalu mendadak bagi Jeno. Bertemu dengan seseorang yang tadi baru Jungsoo sebutkan namanya ketika mereka baru saja memasuki gerbang mewah rumah itu membuat Jeno seperti kehilangan nyawanya. Ia hanya bisa diam tanpa mampu berkata sedikitpun. Entah karena rasa terkejut atau takut, yang jelas bibirnya seperti terkunci rapat.

"Jeno-ya, lihat samchon"

Seperti tidak mendengar perintah Jungsoo, Jeno masih saja menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jeno-ya, tolong lihat samchon" pinta Jungsoo sekali lagi. Dan berhasil, Jeno mulai mengangkat kepalanya perlahan. Menatap Jungsoo dengan mata sipit yang terlihat penuh dengan kekhawatiran.

Jungsoo menangkupkan tangannya pada kedua pipi Jeno.

"Kau takut, sayang?" tanya Jungsoo selembut mungkin. Ia bisa merasakan ketakutan Jeno, dan ia tidak ingin membuat anak itu semakin ketakutan.

Jeno mengangguk pelan.

"Katakan pada samchon, apa yang kau takutkan?"

Jeno terlihat ragu-ragu untuk mengatakannya.

"Apa yang kau takutkan, hm?" tanya Jungsoo, lagi. Entah kenapa sepertinya ia harus bertanya dua kali dulu kali ini agar keponakannya mau menjawabnya.

"Aku.. takut dibenci" suara Jeno pelan, sangat pelan. Bahkan Jungsoo meragukan apa yang dengar.

"Kau takut mereka membencimu?" tanya Jungsoo memastikan. Jeno mengangguk.

Seperti dugaannya.

Jungsoo menarik Jeno ke dalam pelukannya.

"Kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun, sayang. Tidak akan ada yang membencimu" Jungsoo mencoba meyakinkan Jeno.

Jeno hanya bisa diam. Ia jauh lebih buruk daripada robot yang rusak saat ini. Sulit bergerak dan juga sulit untuk mengeluarkan suara.

"Kita masuk sekarang, ya? Tidak akan ada yang membencimu, jadi jangan takut"

Setelah mengelus tangan Jeno dengan lembut dan menggenggamnya sebentar untuk menyalurkan keberanian, Jungsoo mulai membuka pintu mobil dan keluar. Yang kemudian diikuti oleh Jeno.

Setiap langkah Jeno terlihat begitu berat dan penuh keraguan. Sekalipun saat ini Jungsoo sedang menggandeng tangannya dan menuntunnya memasuki rumah itu, ia tetap merasa takut. Bahkan mengangkat kepalanya pun ia tak berani. Hanya ketakutan dan kekhawatiran yang memenuhi hatinya saat ini.

Jeno terus saja berjalan mengikuti setiap langkah Jungsoo, hingga ia tidak sadar bahwa sekarang mereka telah sampai di taman belakang. Dimana ada seorang wanita tua sedang duduk sambil menikmati tehnya dan menatap kolam dengan pandangan yang begitu tenang.

"Eomeoni"

Suara Jungsoo yang memanggil seseorang dengan sebutan 'eomeoni' itu reflek membuat jantung Jeno berdetak jauh lebih cepat lagi, membuatnya tanpa sadar menggenggam tangan Jungsoo semakin erat. Jungsoo yang sebelumnya berhenti melangkah kini mulai melangkahkan kakiknya kembali. Namun berbeda dengan tadi, kali ini Jeno tidak ikut melangkah. Bocah itu mematung di tempatnya, masih dengan kepala yang tertunduk bahkan semakin dalam.

"Jungsoo-ya, apakah itu.. dia?"

Jeno tidak begitu yakin dengan pendengarannya, tetapi ia jelas bisa mendengar suara seorang wanita yang tadi Jungsoo panggil sebagai 'eomeoni' itu terdengar sedikit bergetar. Seperti menahan tangis. Tapi entahlah, Jeno sendiri meragukan pendengarannya.

"Ne, eomma"

Setelah jawaban Jungsoo, langkah kaki mulai terdengar. Sekeliling Jeno tiba-tiba terasa hening seperti tanpa suara, hanya suara tabrakan antara alas kaki dan lantai yang saat ini Jeno dengar. Langkah kaki itu sedang menuju ke arahnya. Semakin lama semakin dekat hingga ada sepasang kaki beralaskan sandal rumah berwarna coklat elegan tertangkap oleh matanya. Dan itu artinya wanita itu sedang berdiri di depannya, di hadapannya. Tubuh Jeno semakin bergetar.

"Kau.. Lee Jeno?" wanita itu bertanya padanya.

Jeno mengangguk dan menjawab 'iya' dengan suara yang begitu pelan, bahkan lebih mirip dengan sebuah bisikan.

Ia merasakan sebuah tangan yang begitu halus memegang kedua pipinya, begitu berbeda dengan tangan ibunya yang kasar karena semua kerja kerasnya. Tangan wanita ini seperti tangan yang bahkan mungkin tidak tahu apa itu namanya 'kerja keras'. Seperti tangan yang hanya digunakan untuk mengelus angin, tidak akan pernah terluka barang sedikitpun. Tangan itu menangkup kedua pipinya, mengangkat perlahan kepalanya. Dan kini telah berhasil membuat Jeno menatap ke arahnya, mata mereka bertemu.

Wanita itu Nyonya Park, ibu dari Jungsoo sekaligus Donghae, yang artinya juga adalah nenek Jeno. Cantik. Wanita ini mungkin memang sudah berusia, tetapi masih terlihat begitu cantik di mata Jeno. Keriput yang ada di wajahnya dan juga kaca mata yang bertengger di hidungnya sama sekali tidak mampu menutupi segala kecantikan dan keanggunannya. Matanya bahkan juga terlihat begitu teduh, membuat perasaan Jeno sedikit lebih tenang.

"Aku telah menunggu begitu lama, sayang. Kenapa baru datang sekarang?"

Air mata menetes dari mata keriput Nyonya Park. Ia menatap Jeno begitu dalam. Membuat segala ketakutan dan kekhawatiran Jeno runtuh seketika. Semuanya berganti akan perasaan nyaman dan lega. Lega karena ia tidak menemukan sedikitpun kebencian di mata itu.

"Kau begitu mirip dengan ayahmu, nak. Matamu dan bibirmu begitu mirip dengannya, dengan Donghae"

Wanita itu kini memeluk Jeno erat dan menangis terisak. Membuat Jeno tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Jadi yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah membalas pelukan wanita itu sambil mengelus punggungnya lembut.

"Halmeoni" panggil Jeno pelan, nadanya terdengar begitu ragu dan canggung.

Wanita itu melepas pelukannya. Menatap Jeno dengan mata berair namun berbinar.

"Halmeoni..bisakah kau memanggilku dengan sebutan itu sekali lagi?" suara wanita itu bergetar.

Jeno ragu. Rasanya begitu canggung harus memanggil seseorang dengan panggilan itu.

"Ulangi sekali lagi, sayang. Tidak tahukah kau aku sudah menunggu begitu lama untuk mendengar panggilan itu?"

Nyonya Park menggenggam tangan Jeno, mengelusnya lembut dan menatap Jeno dengan tatapan memohon.

"Halmeoni.. Halmeoni.."

Nyonya Park menutup mulutnya, mencoba menahan isakan yang siap menyeruak keluar. Air mata berjatuhan semakin deras seiring dengan perasaan bahagia yang semakin memenuhi hatinya. Ia bahagia, sungguh. Bertahun-tahun lamanya ia menunggu seseorang untuk memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu, dan ia telah mendengarnya sekarang. Mendengarnya dari seseorang yang dulunya tidak pernah ia inginkan. Seseorang yang telah ia tunggu selama beberapa tahun belakangan.

Ia kembali merengkuh Jeno ke dalam pelukannya.

"Aku bahagia kau mau menemuiku, sayang. Auk begitu takut kau tidak akan pernah mau menemuiku. Tolong maafkan aku dan juga kakekmu untuk segalaya, maafkan kami"

Rasa bahagia Nyonya Park saat ini sama besarnya dengan rasa bersalahnya pada Jeno. Ia dan suaminya begitu berdosa pada bocah itu. Karena mereka bocah itu beserta ibunya menderita. Bukan hanya Jeno dan ibunya, tetapi Donghae juga menderita. Seandainya saja dulu ia dan suaminya tidak bersikap angkuh dan egois, semuanya tidak akan pernah terjadi. Seandainya saja dulu mereka mau menerima Lee Haeri dan juga bayi dalam kandungannya, tentu saja keluarganya akan hidup bahagia tanpa akan ada rasa bersalah maupun penyesalan.

Tapi bagaimanapun juga, masa lalu tetaplah masa lalu, yang haya bisa dikenang tanpa bisa diulang. Dan pada akhirnya sebuah dosa memang hanya akan menyisakan penyesalan.

.

"Apakah kau membenci kami, sayang?" tanya Nyonya Park dengan posisi setengah berbaring dan tangan kirinya memeluk tubuh Jeno. sedangkan tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk mengelus kepala Jeno yang tertutup dengan beanie dengan lembut.

Ia ingin menghabiskan hari ini dengan Jeno, jadi ia meminta Jeno untuk tinggal. Awalnya Jungsoo tidak mengijinkan, dengan alasan Jeno harus bersekolah besok pagi. Jika dipikir lagi sekarang, alasan Jungsoo terdengar aneh bagi Nyonya Park bila mengingat bahwa besok adalah hari Minggu. Tapi saat itu ia hanya memikirkan bagaimana cara membuat Jeno tinggal di rumahnya dengan membuat perjanjian bahwa ia yang akan mengantar Jeno ke rumahnya pagi-pagi sekali sebelum berangkat sekolah, dan Jungsoo pun setuju.

Tidak mendapat jawaban dari Jeno, Nyonya Park mencoba bertanya sekali lagi. "Apa kau membenci kami?"

Jeno menggeleng pelan, "Tidak, aku tidak pernah membenci siapapun"

Elusan tangan Nyonya Park berhenti sesaat setelah mendengar jawaban Jeno. Bocah itu tidak membencinya maupun suaminya. Bocah itu bilang ia tidak membenci siapapun. Setelah dosa yang mereka lakukan pada bocah itu dan orangtuanya, bagaimana bisa ia tidak membenci siapapun?

"Kau seharusnya membenci kami, sayang. Kami melakukan dosa yang begitu besar padamu dan juga pada ayah ibumu"

Jeno menggeleng sekali lagi. Ia memutar tubuhnya untuk mengadap Nyonya Park dan kemudian teersenyum dengan bibir pucatnya.

"Yang terjadi di masa lalu hanya sebuah kesalah pahaman, Halmeoni. Tidak ada yang perlu dipersalahkan maupun dibenci"

Nyonya Park kehilangan kata-katanya mendengar jawaban Jeno. Bocah itu berhati malaikat, benar-benar seperti ayah ibunya. Kata-katanya terdengar begitu dewasa dan penuh ketulusan, membuat Nyonya Park ragu bahwa bocah itu berusia 16 tahun. Rasa bersalah Nyonya Park semakin besar, tidak seharusnya malaikat seperti Jeno mereka sakiti.

"Terimakasih untuk tidak membenci kami, sayang. Andaikan saja Harabeojimu masih hidup, ia pasti sama bahagianya sepertiku. Ayah ibumu juga pasti bahagia melihatmu tumbuh dengan baik dan memiliki hati seorang malaikat"

Jeno hanya tersenyum menanggapi neneknya. Kepalanya sedikit sakit sejak beberapa saat lalu, tubuhnya terasa lemas. Sepertinya efek karena ia belum meminum obatnya sejak tadi siang. Ia tidak membawa obatnya karena ia pikir setelah dari rumah Jungsoo ia akan segera diantar pulang, ia tidak pernah menyangka akan dibawa ke tempat ini. Toh, ia juga tidak mungkin mengatakannya pada neneknya, wanita itu pasti akan khawatir.

Nyonya Park menarik Jeno ke dalam pelukannya, menciummi ujung kepala Jeno. Rasanya benar-benar bahagia dan hangat, sama seperti ketika ia memeluk Donghae maupun Jungsoo.

Namun setelah beberapa saat, Jeno tiba-tiba saja membebaskannya tubuhnya dari pelukan Nyonya Park. Bocah itu dengan cepat berlari menuju kamar mandi sambil menutupi hidungnya dengan kedua tangannya, membuat Nyonya Park kebingungan. Namun tanpa sengaja matanya menangkap bercak merah pada bajunya, tepat pada bagian dimana wajah Jeno menepel tadi. Mata Nyonya Park menyipit menatap bercak merah itu.

Apakah itu darah?

Nyonya Park segera turun dari kasur dan menyusul Jeno di kamar mandi yang tidak sempat Jeno kunci, mungkin karena terburu-buru.

Mata Nyonya Park membelalak kaget melihat apa yang sedang ada di depannya, tangannya sontak terangkat untuk menutup mulutnya yang sempat memekik. Jeno ada di depannya, dengan wajah kaget karena pekikan Nyonya Park dan darah yang mengalir bagai kran air dari hidungnya. Bahkan darah itu mulai menetes mengotori sweater Jeno hingga lantai kamar mandi. Pikiran Nyonya Park kosong sejenak.

"Halmeoni.."

Jeno terdiam, membiarkan darah itu menetes dengan deras dari lubang hidungnya. Ia terkejut dengan pekikan Nyonya Park, ia sungguh tidak berharap neneknya melihatnya dalam keadaan seperti ini. Salahkan dirinya sendiri yang tadi tidak mengunci pintu kamar mandi karena terburu-buru.

Setelah akal sehat kembali ke otaknya, Nyonya Park berjalan dengan cepat mendekati Jeno, menutup hidung Jeno dengan tangannya dan mengarahkan bocah itu pada watafel. Dengan sabar ia membasuh darah yang terus saja keluar dari lubang hidung Jeno. Setelah dirasa darah dari hidung Jeno sudah berhenti mengalir, Nyonya Park meraih handuk di sekitar wastafel dan mengelapkannya pada wajah Jeno. Wajah bocah itu pucat, dan juga sepertinya sedang menahan sakit. Dituntunnya tubuh Jeno keluar dari kamar mandi dan kemudian membaringkannya di kasur. Ia melepas sweater Jeno yang bagian depannya dan juga lengannya penuh oleh darah, lalu memakaikan Jeno piyama yang baru saja ia ambil. Sedangkan Jeno sendiri hanya bisa pasrah, tubuhnya sudah lemas dan kepalanya semakin sakit.

"Apakah kau sakit, sayang?" tanya Nyonya Park dengan nada khawatir.

Jeno menggeleng lemah, lalu tersenyum untuk menenangkan Nyonya Park.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Halmeoni. Aku memang seperti ini ketika kelelahan, Halmeoni tidak perlu khawatir"

"Tapi darah yang keluar dari hidungmu sangat banyak, sayang. Kau membuatku takut. Kita ke rumah sakit ya?" tawar Nyonya Park, ia menatap Jeno memohon.

Sekali lagi, Jeno menggeleng. "Tidak perlu, Halmeoni. Aku hanya butuh tidur saja kok"

Nyonya Park menghela nafas, matanya tetap menatap Jeno khawatir. Entah kenapa perasaannya tidak tenang. Kejadian tadi seperti dejavu, ia pernah mengalami hal semacam itu sebelumnya. Apa yang terjadi pada Jeno hampir sama seperti apa yang terjadi pada Donghae, dan itu membuatnya takut.

Segera ia menepis pikiran negative yang melintas di pikirannya.

"Halmeoni?"

Panggilan Jeno membuyarkan lamunan Nyonya Park. Wanita itu menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat, membuang segala pikiran negatifnya lalu tersenyum pada Jeno.

"Ah, maaf nenek melamun. Sudah malam, waktunya kau tidur. Jika besok pagi kau masih belum membaik, kita ke rumah sakit ya?"

Jeno mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Sayang, lebih baik lepas beaniemu sebelum tidur ya?" tangan Nyonya Park mulai terulur untuk melepas beanie yang Jeno pakai, yang kemudian dengan cepat ditahan oleh Jeno. Ia tidak ingin neneknya terkejut melihat rambut tipisnya.

"Ja-jangan, aku tidak bisa tidur tanpa ini..hehe"

Nyonya Park mengernyitkan kening, sedikit aneh dengan jawaban Jeno. Namun kemudian ia tersenyum dan mulai menyelimuti tubuh Jeno.

"Selamat tidur, sayang. Mimpi yang indah" sebuah kecupan mendarat di kening Jeno.

Jeno tersenyum dan mulai memejamkan matanya perlahan.

Semuanya begitu indah dan sempurna.

Ia harap semuanya masih akan tetap sama ketika ia membuka mata esok pagi.

Nyonya Park menutup pintu kamar Jeno perlahan, lalu mulai berjalan menuruni tangga menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai bawah setelah sebelumnya meletakkan sweater Jeno yang penuh darah di tempat cucian. Dibukanya pintu kamarnya perlahan dan kemudian menekan remot untuk menyalakan lampu kamarnya.

Ia duduk di tepi kasur. Matanya memandang lurus pada foto keluarga yang terpasang dengan indah di dinding. Foto terakhir yang mereka ambil bersama sebelum masalah itu datang, sekitar 20 tahun lalu. Benar-benar sudah sangat lama. Ada dirinya, mendiang sang suami dan Donghae, serta Jungsoo. Mereka semua tersenyum bahagia dalam foto itu.

Nyonya Park tersenyum kecil, matanya mulai berair. Dipandanginya foto itu dengan dalam. Dan kemudian ia memfokuskan pandangannya pada bagian dua orang yang telah pergi, suaminya dan Donghae.

"Sayang, aku telah bertemu dengannya. Aku bertemu dengan cucu kita, putra Donghae. Ia begitu tampan dan begitu mirip dengan ayahnya. Ia juga berhati malaikat, sama seperti ayah ibunya. Dia bilang dia tidak membenci siapapun, dia tidak membenci kita bahkan setelah apa yang kita lakukan. Bukankah dia begitu baik?"

Nyonya Park mulai bermonolog.

"Donghae-ya, kau memiliki putra yang luar biasa. Kau pasti begitu bangga disana. Sampaikan permintaan maaf eomma pada, Haeri. Eomma akan berusaha menebus dosa eomma dan dosa appamu pada Jeno, eomma akan menjaganya dengan baik. Kau jangan khawatir, kalian berbahagialah di rumah Tuhan"

Monolog wanita itu berakhir. Digantikan oleh air mata yang berjatuhan seiring dengan isakan yang mulai terdengar. Rasa bersalah, penyesalan, serta rasa berdosa bercampur menjadi satu dalam air mata serta isakannya. Dan kebaikan bocah itu sungguh membuat rasa bersalah yang ada di hatinya semakin bertabah besar.

.

.

.

"Jungsoo-ya!"

Nyonya Park bergegas menghampiri Jungsoo yang baru saja turun dari mobilnya. Entah apa yang terjadi, yang jelas suara Nyonya Park terdengar begitu panik.

"Apa yang terjadi, eomma?" sama seperti Nyonya Park, suara Jungsoo juga terdengar panik. Ibunya menelfon pagi-pagi dan memintanya segera datang tanpa mengatakan alasannya, dan suara ibunya di telfon tadi terdengar begitu panik

"Ada yang tidak beres dengan Jeno. Tadi malam ia mimisan banyak sekali, aku membujuknya ke rumah sakit tapi ia bilang hanya kelelahan dan hanya butuh tidur. Tapi tadi pagi ketika aku membangunkannya, ia tidak mau membuka matanya dan suhu tubuhnya tinggi"

Sudah Jungsoo duga akan seperti ini jadinya. Alasan Jungsoo mencegah Jeno menginap di rumah ibunya adalah kondisi Jeno. Ia belum mengatakan pada ibunya tentang penyakit Jeno dan kemarin Jeno juga lupa membawa obat-obatannya, bocah itu sudah melewatkan jadwalnya untuk meminum obat. Dan Jungsoo sudah menduga akan seperti ini resikonya.

Dengan diikuti Nyonya Park di belakang, Jungsoo sedikit berlari menuju kamar Jeno. Ia membuka pintu dan melihat bocah itu terbaring dengan mata tertutup. Wajah bocah itu seputih kapas, nafasnya terdengar berat. Dan itu membuat Jungsoo takut.

Jungsoo mendekati ranjang Jeno, menepuk pipi bocah itu dengan lembut. Rasa panas menyapa telapak tangannya. Suhu tubuh Jeno sangat tinggi, dan hal ini bukanlah pertanda baik.

"Jeno, sayang, kau bisa dengar samchon?" panggil Jungsoo. Ia berharap Jeno akan membuka matanya dan tersenyum padanya sembari berkata baik ia baik-baik saja, seperti yang biasa bocah itu lakukan.

Namun nihil. Bocah itu tetap memejamkan matanya.

Jungsoo maupun Nyonya Park semakin ketakutan.

"Eomma, aku akan membawa Jeno ke rumah sakit"

Dengan sigap Jungsoo menyingkap selimut Jeno dan mengangkat tubuh kurus itu, lalu sedikit berlari menuju mobilnya. Diikuti sang ibu yang juga berjalan cepat di belakangnya dengan mata yang mulai berair dan tangan saling meremas, menandakan bahwa wanita tua itu sedang dilanda rasa panik yang hebat. Apa yang terjadi pada Jeno sungguh membuatnya ketakutan setengah mati.

.

Setelah menunggu sekitar setengah jam, akhirnya Jungsoo keluar dari ruangan dimana tadi Jeno dimasukkan. Nyonya Park sontak bangkit dari duduknya dan segera menghampiri Jungsoo.

"Bagaimana keadannya, dia baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Nyonya Park panik.

Jungsoo tersenyum dan mengangguk, wajahnya terlihat lelah namun juga lega.

"Dia baik-baik saja, eomma. Demamnya sudah mulai turun dan dia sedang tertidur" Jungsoo mengelus pundak ibunya lembut.

"Aku akan menghubungi Nyonya Kim, ibu angkat Jeno. Beliau harus tahu akan kondisi Jeno"

Baru saja Jungsoo akan memasukkan tangannya ke saku untuk mengambil ponselnya, sang ibu menahan tangannya.

"Jungsoo-ya, kau tidak ingin menceritakan sesuatu pada eomma?"

Nyonya Park menatap Jungsoo penuh selidik, ada rasa ingin tahu yang besar pada tatapan itu. Tatapan ibunya membuat Jungsoo sedikit tidak nyaman.

"A-apa maksud, eomma?" nada suara Jungsoo tiba-tiba saja terdengar gugup, jantungnya mulai berdetak cepat.

"Tentang kondisi Jeno. Kau tidak sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dari eomma, kan?"

Jungsoo menghela nafas, mencoba menenangkan perasaannya. Sepertinya ia harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya akan kondisi Jeno pada ibunya sekarang. Toh, dari awal ia memang berniat memberitahu ibunya, ia hanya sedang mencari waktu yang tepat. Sepertinya sekarang adalah waktunya, ia sungguh tidak menyangka ibunya akan mengetahuinya secepat ini.

Jungsoo menggenggam tangan ibunya.

"Aku akan menceritakan semuanya, tapi tidak disini"

.

TBC~

Maaf kalau ending chapternya nanggung banget, idenya udah mentok :D :v

Maaf juga kalau capter ini mungkin banyak kekurangannya..hehehe

Review, kritik, saran sangat ditunggu ya~

Kalau ada yang mau request moment boleh kok, nanti dipertimbangin, hitung-hitung nambah ide buat aku..hehehehe

Thankyou~


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 datang~~!

Makasih banget buat yang udah baca chapter sebelumnya dan juga review, makasih juga buat masih setia baca fanfic ini, semoga betah baca sampai ending ya ;)

Happy reading guys~~

.

.

.

Rasanya seperti kembali ke masa lalu, apa yang terjadi hari ini seperti menariknya secara paksa pada ingatan masa lalu. Dan jujur saja Nyonya Park membenci itu. Rasa sedih melihat seseorang yang dicintai terbaring lemah, serta perasaan takut akan kehilangan, ia sungguh membenci perasaan semacam itu. Jika saja ia bisa memutar waktu, ia pasti akan melakukannya. Bahkan jika ia harus menukar semuanya dengan harta maupun nyawanya, ia sungguh rela melakukannya.

Tapi sayangnya, semua hanya 'jika', hanya angan-angan semata. Tuhan sudah menorehkan goresan-Nya, manusia tidak akan pernah mampu menghapusnya. Bahkan dengan segudang emas pun takkan mampu merubah apa yang telah Tuhan goreskan.

Nyonya Park menatap Jeno yang terbaring dengan mata terpejam dan dengan selang oksigen bertengger di hidungnya dengan begitu dalam. Sekalipun wajahnya pucat dan pipinya sedikit tirus, cucunya tetaplah terlihat tampan. Bahkan kemarin ketika pertama kali ia melihat Jeno, ia seperti sedang melihat putranya –Donghae- sedang berdiri di hadapannya. Mereka benar-benar mirip, bahkan hati mereka pun juga sama. Seandainya saja dulu ia dan suaminya tidak bersikap angkuh dan egois, bocah seperti Jeno tidak akan pernah merasakan sakit dan sedihnya hidup tanpa orangtua.

CKLEK

Pintu kamar rawat Jeno terbuka, dan seorang wanita dengan mantel peach bermotif bunga masuk ke dalam ruangan. Wanita yang cantik, bahkan terlihat begitu berwibawa walau hanya berbalutkan mantel yang sederhana. Dan Nyonya Park yakin wanita itu adalah Nyonya Kim, wanita yang telah membesarkan cucunya dengan begitu baik.

Melihat keberadaan Nyonya Park, Nyonya Kim membungkuk dalam dan sopan. Yang tentu dibalas Nyonya Park dengan hal yang sama. Sesaat setelah member hormat, Nyonya Kim duduk di kursi yang ada di samping ranjang Jeno, berseberangan dengan Nyonya Park. Setelah mengecek kondisi Jeno dengan menempelkan telapak tangannya pada beberapa bagaian tubuh Jeno, wanita itu mencium kening Jeno. Tatapan wanita Kim itu begitu dalam, dan Nyonya Park bisa merasakan ketulusan wanita itu dalam menyayangi Jeno. Ia sungguh berterimakasih pada Tuhan karena telah mempertemukan Jeno dengan wanita sebaik Nyonya Kim.

"Anda pasti Nyonya Kim, benar kan?" Nyonya Park memecah keheningan, ia bertanya dengan nada yang ia buat seramah mungkin. Ia berhutang budi pada wanita itu.

Nyonya Kim mengangguk, lalu tersenyum sopan pada Nyonya Park. "Iya, benar. Saya Kim Misun, ibu angkat Jeno"

Nyonya Park membalas senyuman Nyonya Kim, mendekati wanita itu lalu memeluknya sebentar.

"Senang sekali bertemu dengan anda, Kim Misun-ssi. Saya sungguh berhutang budi pada anda"

Sekali lagi, Nyonya Kim tersenyum.

"Tidak Nyonya, saya membesarkan Jeno seperti putra saya sendiri, tidak ada yang namanya hutang budi atau semacamnya. Saya sungguh menyayangi Jeno dengan sepenuh hati saya"

Nada wanita itu lembut, serta terdengar penuh akan ketulusan. Dan jawabannya sukses membuat Nyonya Park meneteskan air mata. Sungguh beruntung dirinya bisa bertemu dengan banyak orang yang begitu baik, berhati bak malaikat.

Dulu, ketika pertama kali ia mendengar cerita Jungsoo akan masa lalu Jeno, ia sungguh merasa sakit hati. Sakit hati akan perlakuan orangtua Jungsoo pada kedua orangtua Jeno hingga Jeno harus terpisah dengan kedua orangtuanya. Bahkan Nyonya kim nyaris membenci mereka. Tapi setelah berpikir kembali, serta melihat bagaimana Jeno tidak pernah sedikitpun menorehkan rasa benci pada merka, Nyonya Kim mulai belajar. Mencoba untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit hati serta amarahnya pada mereka. Dan tepat ketika kemarin Jungsoo menelfonnya untuk memberitahukan bahwa ia telah mempertemukan Jeno dengan neneknya dan ketika Jungsoo bilang bahwa ibunya begitu bahagia akan kehadiran Jeno, Nyonya Kim merasa lega sekaligus bahagia. Apalagi ketika Jungsoo mengatakan padanya bahwa ibunya begitu menyesali segala perbuatannya di masa lalu, perasaan buruk Nyonya Kim pada mereka lenyap seketika. Karena ketika seseorang telah menyesali segala perbuatannya dan berubah menjadi baik, sungguh tidak ada alasan untuk membenci mereka ataupun menyimpan dendam. Itu adalah prinsipnya, dan itu juga yang ia selalu ajarkan pada putra-putranya.

"Terimakasih, Misun-ssi. Hanya kata terimakasihlah yang bisa saya ucapkan, saya tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi" ucap Nyonya Park, kali ini bercampur dengan isakan.

Nyonya Kim tersenyum, direngkuhnya tubuh wanita yang sepertinya sebaya dengannya itu dan menepuk punggungnya pelan.

"Semua yang terjadi di masa lalu tidak perlu disesali, cukup dijadikan pelajaran untuk menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik lagi. Dan ucapan terimakasih anda tadi, sudah lebih dari cukup bagi saya. Dengan anda mau menerima Jeno, semua sudah anda bayar secara total. Saya pun berterimakasih anda mau menerima Jeno dan menyayanginya, Nyonya"

Dalam pelukan Nyonya Kim, Nyonya Park hanya bisa mengangguk sambil menangis tanpa bisa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Dan setelah beberapa saat, tangisan Nyonya Park berhenti. Ia melepas peelukannya pada Nyonya Kim.

"Jeno harus sembuh, aku akan melakukan apapun untuk kesembuhan dan kebahagiannya"

Nyonya Kim hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum bahagia menanggapi Nyonya Park.

Ya, putranya harus sembuh. Jeno harus sembuh.

Bocah itu berhak untuk bahagia.

.

.

.

"Mark hyuuung!"

Mark yang sedang bersantai di depan TV sedikit tersentak mendengar pintu dibuka dengan cepat dan disertai dengan teriakan antusias seseorang. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu, dimana sekarang Jeno sedang berjalan cepat menuju ke arahnya dengan senyum lebar hingga mata sipitnya membentuk seperti bulan sabit. Bocah itu menghampiri Mark dan langsung memeluk Mark erat, meletakkan kepalanya pada bahu Mark. Dan Mark segera menarik kesimpulan, adiknya sedang dalam mode manja.

"Kenapa tidak memberi tahu kalau kau akan pulang hari ini, hm?" tanya Mark sembari mengelus kepala Jeno yang berbalutkan beanie.

Jeno melepas pelukannya dan tersenyum pada Mark.

"Eomma bilang hyung sedang libur hari ini, jadi aku minta pulang lebih awal agar bisa menemani hyung di rumah" nada Jeno terdengar begitu ceria, Mark senang mendengarnya.

"Memangnya kau sudah sudah sembuh benar?" tanya Mark, ada sedikit kekhawatiran pada suaranya.

"Adikmu seharusnya harus berada di rumah sakit hingga dua hari ke depan, tapi mendengar kau sedang libur dan berada di rumah, ia merengek minta pulang"

Sebuah suara menginterupsi kedua bocah itu. Entah sejak kapan, yang jelas saat ini sudah ada Jungsoo yang sudah memasuki rumah mereka dan sedang meletakkan banyak kantung di kursi ruang tamu. Lelaki itu duduk lalu membanting dirinya di kursi, menghelas nafas lelah. Tangannya hampir copot membawa semua mainan dan barang-barang lainnya yang tadi ibunya titipkan padanya agar diberikan pada saudara-saudara Jeno. Sebenarnya ibunya juga ingin ikut kemari, tapi karena ada rapat penting di perusahaan, jadi beliau tidak bisa menemani kepulangan Jeno.

"Jungsoo samchon? Aku pikir Jeno pulang sendiri dengan taksi" Mark berucap polos. Lalu memberikan tatapan kenapa-tidak-memberitahuku pada adiknya, yang hanya dibalas dengan senyuman manis khas adiknya.

"Mana mungkin aku membiarkan bocah itu pulang sendiri, aku bisa dibunuh ibuku jika terjadi sesuatu padanya" Jungsoo terkekeh, sedangkan Mark dan Jeno terkikik geli mendengar jawaban Jungsoo.

"Mereka belum pulang kan, hyung?" tanya Jeno pada Mark.

Mark menggeleng. "Ini baru jam 9 pagi, Jen. Memangnya kenapa?"

Jeno bertepuk tangan, membuat Mark mengernyit bingung. Adiknya terlihat ceria sekali hari ini, dan sedikit manja.

"Aku ingin bermanja-manja dengan Mark hyung, mumpung tidak ada mereka"

Mark mengernyit, "Memangnya kenapa kalau ada mereka?"

"Aku malu..hehehe"

Mark terkekeh mendengar jawaban Jeno. Ia mencubit hidung Jeno pelan, gemas dengan nada Jeno yang terdengar malu-malu. Jeno memang selalu bersikpa dewasa di depan saudara-saudara mereka lainnya, tapi ketika hanya berdua dengan Mark, sikap manja Jeno sudah dipastikan akan mucul.

"Dasar!" Jungsoo ikut menimpali, membuat Jeno merasa semakin malu.

Jungsoo bangkit dari tempatnya, merapikan pakaiannya dan mulai berjalan mendekati kedua bocah itu.

"Samchon harus kembali ke rumah sakit, kalian berdua tidak apa-apa kan ditinggal sendiri?"

Mark dan Jeno menangguk.

"Aku titip Jeno, Mark. Bocah itu sedikit manja dan nakal hari ini, jewer saja telinganya jika ia tidak mau mendengarkanmu" pesan Jungsoo.

Mark tertawa dan meng'iya'kan pesan Jungsoo. Sedangkan Jeno mengerucutkan bibirnya menanggapi pesan Jungsoo.

Setelah itu, Jungsoo keluar dari ruamh mereka dan menutup pintu. Tinggal mereka berdua saja sekarang di rumah.

"Kau sebaiknya segera ganti baju dan mandi, Jen"

Jeno mengangguk.

"Cepat ke kamar dan ganti baju, aku akan menyiapkan air hangat untukmu" Mark hampir saja beranjak dari tempatnya, tapi tangannya ditahan oleh Jeno.

"Aku masih lemas, hyung. Gendong aku ke kamar, ya?"

Mark terkekeh. "Kau sudah besar, Jen. Kenapa masih minta digendong seperti Jisung?"

Jeno mengerucutkan bibirnya, membuat Mark semakin gemas. Ia kemudian memposisikan tubuhnya di depan Jeno.

"Ayo! Cepat naik sebelum hyung berubah pikiran"

Jeno tersenyum lebar.

"Yeay! Mark hyung terbaik!" ia berseru dan segera memposisikan tubuhnya di punggung Mark.

"Ugh, kau berat sekali sih?" ledek Mark.

"Aku makan banyak kemarin..hehehe"

Jeno tersenyum malu, tanpa berpikir kalau Mark hanya membohonginya.

Tubuh Jeno ringan, sangat ringan hingga Mark sama sekali tidak merasa lelah. Padahal Jeno itu tinggi, hampir setinggi dirinya, tapi entah kenapa Mark tidak kuwalahan sama sekali. Mungkin karena Jeno terlalu ringan. Mark jadi tidak heran lagi jika wajah Jeno semakin tirus setiap hari, tubuhnya saja seringan ini.

"Kalau aku berat, lain kali aku tidak akan minta digendong hyung lagi. Kasihan Mark hyung" ucap Jeno lirih.

"Hyung hanya bercanda, Jeno-ya. Bahkan jika kau minta digendong 1000 kali pun hyung juga pasti akan menurutimu" jawab Mark.

Jeno tersenyum puas mendengar jawaban Mark, ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Mark. Membuat Mark protes karena merasa tercekik, sedangkan Jeno hanya tertawa.

"Haahh~~ senang sekali rasanya dimanjakan oleh Mark hyung"

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau mematahkannya?!"

Matahari sudah tenggelam dan jam pun sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. Dan bagi para siswa, jam-jam seperti inilah waktu mereka untuk berkutat dengan buku-buku pejaran mereka. Sama halnya dengan Donghyuk dan Renjun. Mereka sedang belajar, tetapi kegiatan mereka harus terganggu secara mendadak ketika suara cempreng Chenle mulai terdengar dari arah ruang tamu.

"Bukan aku yang mematahkannya!" kali ini suara Jisung pun terdengar.

Dan dalam hitungan detik, Donghyuk dan Renjun bisa menarik kesimpulan bahwa kedua bocah itu pasti sedang bertengkar. Donghyuk mendecih dalam hati. Kedua bocah itu jika sedang akur bisa selengket permen karet yang menempel di rambut, susah dipisahkan. Tapi ketika sudah bertengkar, perang dunia ke-III mungkin saja bisa terjadi.

Donghyuk menyenggol Renjun dengan sikunya. "Renjun-ah, keluarlah dan urusi kedua bocah itu"

Renjun yang memang pada dasarnya merupakan anak penurut, tentu saja dengan segera beranjak dari tempatnya dan segera menuju ke arena pertempuran. Dimana sudah ada Chenle dan Jisung yang saling memberikan tatapan sengit. Tangan kanan Chenle menggenggam miniature gundam dari ujung kepala hingga kaki, hanya saja gundam itu tidak memiliki lengan. Tentu saja, karena lengan gundam itu kini sedang berada di tangan Jisung. Gundam itu baru seminggu mereka dapat dari nenek Jeno, dan terlalu cepat bila mainan mahal itu rusak sekarang.

Bocah gingsul itu mengangguk paham, ia sudah menarik kesimpulan.

"Apa sih yang kalian ributkan?" tanya Renjun pelan.

"Jisung mematahkan lengannya, ge!" adu Chenle sambil menunjukkan robot gundam tanpa lengan itu pada Renjun.

"Bukan aku yang mematahkannya! Lengannya patah sendiri, kok!" Jisung tidak terima ia dituduh seperti itu. Ia tadi kan hanya memegangnya sebentar dan tiba-tiba saja lengannya patah, jadi jelas bukan Jisung yang mematahkannya. Ia hanya ME-ME-GANG dan tidak ME-MA-TAH-KAN.

"Mana bisa lengannya patah sendiri?! Kau pasti sengaja menariknya hingga patah!" Chenle kembali membantah.

Renjun menghela nafas, ia tidak yakin bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri. Jaemin sedang membantu ibunya di toko dan Jeno sedang tidur, kedua 'orangtua' bocah itu sedang tidak ada di lokasi kejadian.

"Sudah kubilang, bukan aku!" Jisung kembali berteriak.

"Kau yang mematahkannya!" Chenle tidak mau kalah, ia juga berteriak dengan suara cemprengnya.

"Bukan aku, Chenle!"

Chenle terdiam sejenak ketika Jisung memanggilnya tanpa embel-embel 'hyung', dan sesaat kemudian emosinya memuncak. Ia mendekati Jisung dan mendorong Jisung, tidak terlalu keras memang, tapi cukup membauat Jisung yang kurus terjungkal ke lantai. Chenle kan lebih banyak tenaga dibanding Jisung.

HUWEEEEEE!

Tangis Jisung pecah ketika sang hyung mendorongnya.

Renjun kelabakan, ia segera mendekati Jisung dan menepuk punggung bocah itu pelan. Dibantunya Jisung berdiri.

"Chenle-ya, tidak boleh mendorong adikmu seperti itu" tegur Renjun pada Chenle. Nadanya sih lembut, tapi karena emosi Chenle sedang tidak stabil, nada itu terdengar seperti bentakan. Dan Chenle paling sedih jika gege-nya marah padanya.

"HUWEEEEE~! Renjun-ge membentakku~!"

Renjun menepuk jidatnya ketika Chenle mulai menangis dengan suara cemprengnya. Kedua bocah itu menangis. Secara bersamaan dan dengan suara yang keras. Pikiran Renjun menjadi kacau.

Sedangkan Donghyuk yang daritadi hanya mendengarkan dari dalam kamar Renjun, kini mulai keluar dengan wajah yang ditekuk.

"Donghyuk-hyung! Bantu aku menenangkan mereka!"

Bukannya menanggapi permintaan Renjun, Doghyuk hanya memberikan acungan jempol pada Renjun dan malah masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Renjun semakin kalut. Ia sungguh tidak berbakat menangani kedua bocah ini. Kalau hanya Chenle saja mungkin ia bisa, tapi kalau bersamaan dengan Jisung ia tidak sanggup.

Donghyuk memasuki kamarnya, dimana disana ada Jeno yang sedang tertidur pulas. Tadi bukannya ia mengacuhkan Renjun dan kedua bocah berisik itu, acungan jempolnya itu bermaksud bahwa ia mengerti dan akan memanggil bala bantuan. Yaitu Jeno. Jika tidak ada Jaemin, hanya Jeno lah satu-satunya harapan Donghyuk dan Renjun untuk menjinakkan kedua bocah itu. Sebenarnya ia tidak tega membangunkan saudaranya yang sedang tertidur begitu pulas. Jeno tertidur karena efek obat, dan pasti tubuhnya masih lemas. Tapi ya bagaimana lagi, Donghyuk dan Renjun membutuhkan bantuan Jeno sekarang. Ia bisa mengalami gangguan telinga jika terlalu lama mendengar suara-suara cempreng itu.

"Jeno-ya, bangun"

Donghyuk menepuk lengan Jeno pelan. Dan beruntunglah dia, karena Jeno segera membuka matanya.

"Ah, Donghyuk-ah, ada apa?" tanya Jeno dengan mata yang baru terbuka setengahnya. Ia bangkit dari tidurnya dan mulai duduk.

"Anak-anakmu bertengkar. Aku dan Renjun tidak bisa mengendalikan mereka, Jaemin sedang membantu ibu di kedai"

Jeno mengangguk paham. Yang dimaksud Donghyuk dengan 'anak-anakmu' tak lain adalah Chenle dan Jisung. Donghyuk menyebutnya seperti itu karena mereka –terutama Jisung- begitu menempel dan menurut pada Jeno dan juga Jaemin.

Jeno segera keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju ke ruang tamu, diikuti oleh Donghyuk. Ia tersenyum tipis ketika melihat Renjun sedang duduk dengan wajah pasrah diatara kedua bocah yang sedang menangis dengan keras.

Jeno mendekati Jisung dan Chenle, menarik kedua bocah itu dengan lembut agar mereka duduk bersebelahan di kursi. Walaupun sedikit sulit karena mereka terus saja menolak untuk duduk bersebelahan, namun akhirnya berhasil juga. Jeno berjongkok di depan kedua bocah itu, memegang tangan keduanya.

"Sekarang katakana pada hyung, kenapa kalian bertengkar, hm?" tanya Jeno lembut.

Kedua bocah itu terdiam dan masih terisak.

"Bukankan hyungdeul dan eomma pernah bilang kalau anak laki-laki tidak boleh cengeng?"

Chenle dan Jisung mengangguk bersamaan. Lucu sekali bocah-bocah ini.

"Sekarang cerita, ya. Kenapa kalian bertengkar?" tanya Jeno sekali lagi.

"Jisung merusak robot gundamnya, hyung. Lengannya patah gara-gara Jisung" dengan suara yang serak, Chenle mencoba menjelaskan.

Merasa kembali dituduh, tangisan Jisung berhenti. Ia menatap Chenle tidak terima.

"Aku tidak merusaknya, hyung. Aku hanya memgangnya sebentar dan lengannya tiba-tiba saja patah" suara Jisung tak kalah serak dengan suara Chenle.

"Kau merusaknya!"

"Bukan!"

"Sudah, sudah, jangan bertengkar lagi" Jeno berusaha memisahkan kedua bocah itu yang hampir saja kembali menyerang satu sama lain.

"Chenle-ya, lengan robot seperti ini memang mudah sekali patah, jadi harus berhati-hati ketika memainkannya. Lagipula, lengannya nanti bisa dipasang kembali kok. Dan juga Jisung-ah, lain kali kau harus lebih berhati-hati ketika memainkannya agar tidak patah. Mengerti, kan?" jelas Jeno, nadanya begitu sabar layaknya seorang ayah yang sedang menasehati kedua putranya.

Kedua bocah itu mengangguk mengerti.

"Nanti hyung akan memperbaikinya, sekarang kalian berbaikan, ya?"

Chenle dan Jisung mengangguk. Mereka saling menatap sesaat sebelum akhirnya berjabat tangan dan berakhir dengan pelukan khas bocah yang baru saja berbaikan.

"Maaf sudah mendorongmu, Jisung-ah"

"Maaf juga sudah membuat Chenle-hyung marah"

Jeno tersenyum puas melihat kedua 'anaknya' berbaikan. Sedangkan Donghyuk dan Renjun yang sedaritadi hanya menjadi penonton, kini berdecak kagum. Mereka sungguh tidak tahu akan bagaimana jadinya bila tidak ada Jeno di rumah, gendang telinga mereka bisa saja pecah karena suara cempreng kedua bocah SD itu.

"Karena sudah mau berbaikan, hyung akan membuatkan susu strawberry untuk Chenle dan Jisung"

Tawaran Jeno sontak membuat kedua bocah itu berseru dengan keras, bahkan hingga membuat ketiga orang dewasa itu menutup telinga.

Jeno segera beranjak dan menuju ke dapur, dan Renjun mulai berjalan kembali ke kamarnya untuk melanjutkan belajarnya. Ia sungguh lega perang duni ke-III tidak sampai terjadi.

Sedangkan Donghyuk masih terpaku di tempatnya, menatap kedua bocah itu dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan. Antar kagum dan heran. Chenle dan Jisung baru saja akan memulai permainan mereka lagi, tapi tatapan Donghyuk membuat mereka tidak nyaman.

"Hyung, jangan menatap kami seperti itu! Hyung kembali ke kamar saja sana!" titah Jisung dengan nada 'sok dewasa'nya, yang ditanggapi dengan anggukan Chenle.

Donghyuk mulai terusulut, terlebih ketika kedua bocah itu member isyarat dengan tangan mereka seolah-olah seperti sedang mengusir seekor anak ayam.

" _Sabar Donghyuk-ah, abaikan saja kedua bocah itu"_ ucap Donghyuk dalam hati.

Jika tidak ingat kedua bocah itu baru saja berdamai dan berhenti menangis, Donghyuk pastilah sudah menyerang kedua bocah itu. Tapi tentu tidak akan ia lakukan, karena ia ingin belajar dengan tenang tanpa gangguan setan-setan kecil itu. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk berjalan ke kamar Renjun untuk melanjutkan belajarnya.

Tanpa ia tahu bahwa kedua setan kecil itu sedang tersenyum penuh kemenangan karena berhasil mengusir Donghyuk.

.

.

.

"Mark hyung.."

Sebuah suara yang terdengar seperti bisikan menghampiri pendengaran Mark yang tengah terlelap dalam tidur. Mark sontak membuka matanya mendengar namanya dipanggil. Mark bukan orang yang mudah dibangunkan, bahkan cenderung sulit, hanya suara cempreng Donghyuk atau Chenle saja yang terkadang mampu membuatnya terbangun secara sontak dari tidurnya. Tapi entah kenapa kali ini berbeda, membuat dirinya sendiri bahkan merasa heran.

Mark menoleh kearah sumber suara, yang ia yakini adalah suara Jeno yang ranjangnya tepat besebelahan dengan ranjangnya. Ia bangun dan berjalan mendekati Jeno sambil bertanya "ada apa?" dengan suara berbisik, takut membangunkan Donghyuk dan Jaemin yang ada di ranjang atas.

Tidak ada jawaban dari bocah itu, membuat Mark mengernyitkan kening. Mark mencoba menarik tubuh Jeno yang berada dalam posisi membelakanginya dengan pelan, membuat tubuh bocah itu berganti posisi menjadi berbaring.

Mark terkejut, ia sontak meraih tissue di meja ketika melihat hidung Jeno berlumuran darah lalu membersihkan darah yang mengalir dari hidung Jeno. Untuk saja darahnya tidak banyak seperti biasa, jadi membuat rasa paniknya menjadi berkurang. Setelah selesai membersihkan darah di hidung Jeno, ia melirik sarung bantal Jeno yang terdapat bercak darah.

"Hyung.. bisakah kau ganti sarung bantalku?" tanya Jeno, suaranya terdengar begitu pelan dan lemah. Wajahnya pucat pasi dan matanya terlihat begitu sayu.

Mark mengangguk, ia terdiam menunggu Jeno berpindah dari posisinya agar dia lebih leluasa mengganti sarung bantal tersebut. Namun setelah beberapa saat, tidak ada pergerakan dari Jeno. Bocah itu justru malah mengisyaratkan bahwa ia ingin membisikkan sesuatu kepada Mark. Mark mendekatkan kepalanya.

"Hyung, bisa bantu aku bangun? Tubuhku lemas sekali...seperti mati rasa"

Sungguh demi apapun hati Mark benar-benar seperti teriris sesuatu yang begitu tajam mendengar penuturan Jeno. Mark mengangguk, diiringi dengan air mata yang mulai mengalir perlahan, membuat Jeno menjadi merasa bersalah dan merutuki dirinya sendiri. Dengan telaten, Mark mengangkat tubuh ringan Jeno, menggendongnya dan memindahkan bocah itu di kasurnya. Melepas sarung bantal Jeno yang terkena bercak darah. Matanya yang tidak sengaja melihat kearah selimut Jeno terbelalak melihat selimut bagian atas milik bocah itu sebagian telah dihiasi oleh warna merah yang Mark yakini adalah darah. Astaga, ternyata adiknya mimisan banyak tadi.

Setelah merendam barang-barang tersebut di kamar mandi, Mark membuka lemari pelan, mencari seprai dan lainnya untuk mengganti milik Jeno. Pergerakannya cepat namun tetap halus, sehingga tidak menimbulkan banyak suara agar tidak membuat saudaranya yang lain bangun dan menjadi panik. Ia memasang seprai, sarung bantal dan juga meletakkan selimut tersebut, lalu memindahkan kembali tubuh Jeno yang tadi ia baringkan di kasurnya.

"Mianhae, hyung. Maaf aku selalu merepotkan" Jeno berucap lirih, air matanya mengalir pelan.

Mark menggelengkan kepalanya, melihat Jeno menangis membuat si cengeng Mark jadi ikut meneteskan air matanya, lagi.

"Tidak Jeno-ya, kau sama sekali tidak merepotkan kami, jangan merasa seperti itu"

Jeno terdiam, ia tidak mampu menjawab perkataan Mark. Ia sungguh merasa tidak berguna saat ini, tubuhnya terasa lemas seperti tanpa tulang, bahkan bergerak sedikitpun ia tak mampu. Tidak apa-apa jika ia harus merasakan semua rasa sakit ini sendirian, asalkan ia tidak menyusahkan saudara-saudaranya dan juga keluarganya. Tapi apa-apaan ini?

Mark menyelimuti tubuh Jeno, mengusap kepala adiknya yang ditutupi oleh beanie berwarna putih.

"Tidurlah, besok pagi kau pasti akan merasa lebih baik lagi"

Jeno mengangguk sambil tersenyum lemah, lalu mulai memjamkan matanya. Sedangkan Mark kembali ke kasurnya dan melanjutkan tidurnya, walaupun ia yakin tidak akan tidur dengan nyenyak karena hatinya diselimuti rasa khawatir.

Sesungguhnya, tanpa mereka sadari, sedaritadi ada dua pasang mata dan dua pasang telinga yang melihat serta mendengarkan percakapan pelan mereka. Dimana kedua pasang mata itu ikut menagis dalam diam melihat apa yang terjadi tadi. Hati mereka begitu sakit melihat apa yang terjadi pada saudara mereka. Mereka ingin membantu sama seperti yang Mark lakukan, tapi mereka tidak ingin Jeno menjadi semakin merasa bersalah nantinya. Jadi mereka lebih memilih menyaksikannya dalam diam.

.

.

.

TBC~~

Buat yang kemarin request moment MarkNo, udah keturutan kan? hehehe

Semoga suka sama moment mereka dan maaf banget kalau mungkin mengecewakan

Kritik, saran, dan review kalian ditunggu ya

Jujur aja, aku agak sedih di chapter sebelumnya karena cuma 5 aja yg review T_T

Tapi gapapalah, tetep bisa jadi semangat buat nulis kok ;)

Next chapter mungkin agak lama ya, soalnya tugas lagi numpuk dan mendekati waktu ujian..hehehe

Semoga masih betah ngikuti ff ini sampai end ya~~

See you on next chapter guys~~!


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 dataaaang~~!

Chapter ini ngetiknya ngebut dan dengan mata yang tinggal setengah, jadi mohon dimaklumi kalau mungkin agak absurd atau banyak typo..hehehe :v

Buat readers yang udah mampir baca apalagi ninggalin review, thankyouuuuu~~ soooo~~ muuucchh~~ 3

Selalu semangat buat lanjutin ff ini karena review-review kalian :3

Review kalian itu semangatku deh pokoknya ;)

Happy Reading~

.

.

.

Bocah itu duduk di bangkunya. Kepalanya ia tundukkan dan matanya menatap kertas bergambar yang ada di hadapannya dengan penuh konsentrasi, sedangkan tangannya sibuk bergerak menggambarkan sesuatu pada kertas gambarnya. Perlahan demi perlahan ia menggoreskan crayon yang ada di tangannya, membentuk sebuah gambar seorang anak laki-laki bertopi dan sedang menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman. Mata laki-laki pada gambar itu tenggelam, hanya menampilkan sebuah lekukan yang mirip bulan sabit. Tak lupa bocah itu menambahkan sebuah tulisan di atas gambarnya.

Bocah itu tersenyum puas melihat hasil gambarnya. Tangan kecilnya mengambil crayon berwarna biru, bersiap untuk mewarnai bagian terakhir dari gambarnya. Ia memang tidak sepandai hyung China-nya dalam hal menggambar, tapi bagaimanapun juga ia suka menggambar. Dan menurutnya gambarannya juga tidak terlalu buruk, kok. Setidaknya itu yang dikatakan para hyungnya ketika melihat gambarnya. Mereka bilang kemampuan menggambarnya akan bisa setara dengan hyung China-nya bila diasah terus-menerus.

"Hyungku yang paling tampan..Jeno-hyung?"

Bocah itu –Jisung- mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap pada seseorang yang baru saja tiba di hadapannya dan dengan lancing membaca tulisan yang tertera pada bagian atas gambarnya. Ia sedikit tersentak dengan kehadiran temannya yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Apa itu Jeno-hyung?" bocah itu bertanya sambil menunjuk pada gambar Jisung. Tapi entah pendengaran Jisung saja yang bermasalah atau bagaimana, nada temannya itu terdengar sedikit meremehkan.

Atau bahkan.. sinis?

Jisung mengangguk sambil tersenyum cerah. Ia mencoba menyingkirkan pikiran negatifnya.

"Eung! Ini Jeno-hyung"

Tiba-tiba saja temannya tertawa. Membuat Jisung mengernyitkan keningnya.

Apakah ada yang lucu dari gambarnya?

"Kenapa kau tertawa, Samuel-ah?" tanya Jisung. Mata sipitnya mengerjap polos.

Temannya –Kim Samuel- tersenyum sinis.

"Bagaimana bisa kau menulis 'hyungku yang paling tampan' padahal sekarang Jeno-hyung mirip seperti monster?"

Jisung tak begitu paham dengan apa yang dibicarakan temannya itu. Tapi entah kenapa ia merasa sakit hati akan kalimatnya.

Kenapa Samuel menyebut Jeno hyung seperti monster?

"Jeno-hyung tampan dan baik, sama sekali tidak seperti monster kok"

Samuel melipat tangannya di dada, menatap Jisung dengan tatapan yang semakin sinis dan meremehkan.

"Dulu sih memang tampan, tapi sekarang tidak! Hyungmu sekarang terlalu kurus, bahkan ia tidak punya rambut, ia jelek seperti monster!" setelah itu Samuel tertawa. Suasana kelas yang masih sepi karena sekarang masih jam makan siang membuat tawa Samuel terdengar keras dan jelas. Dan itu membuat Jisung semakin tidak suka.

Emosi Jisung mulai tersulut. Ia tidak suka hyung-nya dikatai seperti itu. Jeno hyung orang baik, tidak boleh disamakan dengan monster.

"Jeno hyung tidak seperti monster! Jangan mengatai hyungku seperti itu!" nada suara Jisung meninggi. Dadanya naik-turun karena emosi. Ia tidak terima akan pernyataan temannya itu.

"Monster! Jeno hyung seperti monster!" seperti mengabaikan Jisung, Samuel terus saja mengatakan hal yang sama. Bahkan nadanya terdengar semakin menyebalkan dan tidak mengenakkan untuk didengar.

"BERHENTI,SAMUEL!" Jisung berteriak.

Namun Samuel semakin menikmati kemarahan temannya. Ia semakin gencar menghina kakak tercinta temannya itu. Membuat emosi Jisung semakin memuncak.

Jisung tidak suka Samuel, karena Samuel menyebalkan dan selalu menganggunya. Jisung sudah biasa dihina oleh Samuel, dan ia sudah biasa akan hal itu. Tapi kali ini yang dihina bukan dirinya, melainkan Jeno. Hyung tersayangnya. Dan Jisung tidak bisa menerima hal itu.

Karena emosi yang memuncak, ia meraih crayon yang tadi ia letakkan di mejanya dan mengarahkannya pada baju Samuel. Menggoreskan sebuah garis memanjang yang begitu jelas terlihat di bajunya yang kebetulan berwarna putih.

"YA! Berani-beraninya kau mengotori bajuku! Tahukah kau berapa harga baju ini?!" bentak Samuel.

Ia tidak terima bajunya dikotori oleh Jisung. Didorongnya tubuh Jisung hingga jatuh terjerembab di lantai. Jika biasanya Jisung akan diam saja atau menangis ketika dijahili, tapi kali ini berbeda. Bocah itu bangkit dari posisinya, berdiri menghadap Samuel dengan wajah merah padam karena emosi dan kemudian mendorong tubuh temannya dengan kekuatan yang sama seperti saat Samuel mendoronya tadi. Yang kemudian dibalas dengan lagi oleh Samuel.

Dan beberapa saat kemudian, pertengkaran antara kedua bocah SD pun terjadi.

"Jisung-ah, kenapa kau bertengkar dengan Samuel?"

Jisung menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Diam dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan ibunya.

Tadi beberapa saat setelah ia dan Samuel bertengkar, teman-temannya yang baru saja kembali dari jam makan siang di kantin melihat pertengkaran mereka dan memanggil wali kelas. Dan wali kelas yang melihat mereka bertengkar segera memisahkan mereka. Hingga pada akhirnya mereka berdua harus berakhir di ruang guru sembari menunggu kedatangan orangtua mereka masing-masing yang telah dihubungi oleh pihak sekolah.

Jisung bukan anak yang seperti itu sebelumnya. Anak itu sama sekali tidak pernah melawan ketika dibully oleh teman-temannya. Anak itu biasanya hanya akan pasrah dan nantinya menangis. Tapi kali ini bocah itu melawan, bahkan hingga bertengkar hebat denga Samuel. Hal itu tentu membuat Nyonya Kim heran. Telfon dari pihak sekolah yang meminta dirinya untuk datang karena putranya terlibat perkelahian sungguh membuatnya kaget. Ini pertama kalinya ia dipanggil ke sekolah karena putranya berbuat masalah. Dan ia semakin kaget ketika ia tiba di sekolah dan melihat putranya begitu berantakan, rambut acak-acakan, baju penuh dengan coretan dan sedikit luka lebam pada wajahnya.

"Jisung-ah, jawab eomma. Kenapa kau bertengkar dengan temanmu, sayang?" tanya Nyonya Kim, dengan nada selembut mungkin. Ia tahu bahwa putra bungsunya sedang ketakutan.

"Aku benci Samuel, aku tidak suka padanya..hiks"

Tangisan yang sedaritadi Jisung tahan akhirnya pecah. Selain karena takut jika ibunya marah, ia juga merasa bersalah karena telah menyebabkan masalah hingga ibunya dipanggil. Dan jangan lupakan rasa sakit hatinya karena Jeno dihina.

Nyonya Kim menarik Jisung kedalam pelukannya, mengelus punggung putranya dengan lembut.

"Kenapa kau membencinya, sayang? Apakah karena dia selalu mengganggumu?" Nyonya Kim mencoba bertanya.

Jisung menggeleng di pelukan Nyonya Kim.

"Ia menyebut Jeno hyung monster, Samuel bilang Jeno hyung seperti monster"

Nyonya Kim mengernyit.

"Apa maksudnya, sayang? Kau marah karena dia mengatahi Jeno hyung?"

Jisung mengangguk. Dan Nyonya Kim pun mengerti.

"Jeno hyung tampan dan baik, Jeno hyung bukan monster dan sama sekali tidak seperti monster" Jisung terus saja meracau di pelukan ibunya.

Nyonya Kim mengangguk mengerti sambil terus menenangkan putra kecilnya. Perasaan bocah itu sedang terluka karena hyung tercitanya dihina, dan itu wajar. Ia besar bersama Jeno, mendapatkan kasih sayang yang begitu melimpah dari Jeno. Bahkan bocah itu pernah bilang bahwa Jeno seperti ayahnya. Jadi sangatlah wajar jika Jisung bertingkah seperti itu jika Jeno dihina. Tidak ada seorangpun yang tak sakit hati ketika orang yang paling dicintai dihina dan direndahkan oranglain.

Setelah tangisnya sedikit mereda, Jisung melepaskan pelukannya dari sang ibu. Dengan mata yang sembab, ia menatap sang ibu.

"Eomma.. Jeno hyung bukan monster kan? Jeno hyung itu malaikat, yang monster itu penyakit yang ada di tubuh Jeno hyung. Aku benar kan, eomma?"

Air mata Nyonya Kim menetes mendengar penuturan bocah itu. Dielusnya rambut Jisung dengan sayang dengan air mata yang berjatuhan.

Sungguh beruntung dirinya memiliki putra-putranya yang begitu luar biasa.

Mereka tidak memiliki hubungan darah, tetapi hati mereka terikat begitu kuat.

"Kau benar, Jisung-ah. Jeno hyung itu malaikat, bukan monster. Monsternya itu adalah penyakit yang ada di tubuh hyungmu. Jadi mulai sekarang mari kita bantu Jeno hyung melawan monster itu, Jisung mengerti kan?"

Dan Jisung mengangguk mengerti.

.

.

.

PYAR!

Baru saja Mark melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam rumah dan ia telah disambut dengan suara pecahan kaca yang sepertinya berasal dari dapur. Dengan sedikit tergesa ia melangkahkan kakinya ke arah dapur setelah meletakkan tasnya di sembarang tempat. Dan betapa terkejutnya Mark ketika yang ia lihat bukan hanya pecahan gelas, melainkan juga Jeno yang sedang merigkuk menahan sakit di lantai. Wajah adiknya terlihat sangat pucat serta keringat dingin membasahi seluruh tubuhnya.

Mark mendekati Jeno dan mencoba membantu bocah malang itu bangun.

"Jeno-ya, gwaenchana? Mana yang sakit?" tanya Mark panik.

Jeno membuka matanya perlahan dan menatap Mark dengan tatapan lemahnya. Dengan bibir pucatnya ia mencoba untuk tersenyum, walaupun pada akhirnya senyum itu malah terlihat seperti ringisan.

"Hh..hyung"

"Katakan pada hyung mana yang sakit, jangan menahannya sendiri"

Bukannya menjawab pertangaan Mark, Jeno malah semakin sibuk meringis karena rasa sakitnya. Tangannya menarik baju Mark dan meremasnya kuat. Tanpa pikir panjang, Mark yang entah mendapat kekuatan dari mana mengangkat tubuh Jeno yang hampir sama tinggi dengannya. Tepat ketika ia mengangkat Jeno, ia bisa merasakan kalau tubuh adiknya jauh lebih ringan dibanding ketika terakhir kali ia menggendong Jeno.

Dibalik punggungnya, ia bisa mendengar jelas nafas Jeno yang tersenggal dan erangan tertahan keluar dari mulut Jeno. Dan sepertinya punggungnya pun mulai basah oleh keringat Jeno.

Sesampainya di kamar, Mark membaringkan tubuh Jeno dan menyelimutinya, walaupun akhirnya selimut itu berakhir berantakan karena Jeno yang sedari tadi menggeliat kesakitan. Mark semakin kalap melihat Jeno yang terus menerus menggeliat kesakitan. Ia ingin menghubungi Jungsoo-samchon, tapi ia bahkan tidak ia dimana ia meletakkan ponselnya. Mark bergegas mencari obat Jeno yang biasa ditempatkan ibunya di dalam laci, ia mengobrak-abrik laci disamping tempat tidur Jeno, berharap menemukan beberapa macam obat yang biasa dikonsumsi oleh Jeno disaat seperti ini. Sesekali ia melirik ke arah Jeno yang terus merintih kesakitan, bahkan sekarang Jeno mulai terlihat kesulitan bernafas. Sebenarnya seberapa hebat rasa sakit yang dirasakan adiknya itu?

"Jeno-ya, dimana kau meletakkan obatmu?" ucap Mark yang mulai kalap karena tak segera menemukan obat Jeno.

Dengan tenaga yang tersisa sedikit, Jeno berusaha menjawab pertanyaan Mark "Hha..hh..bbiss..eungh.." suaranya terdengar seperti bisikan.

Mark tersentak kaget. "Habis?!"

Jeno mengangguk lemah. Tubuhnya sudah tidak menggeliat lagi, tenaganya sudah tidak mencukupi bahkan untuk menggeliat sekalipun. Jadi ia hanya bisa berbaring miring dengan tangan menggenggam erat seprai tempat tidurnya sambil menggigit bibirnya karena rasa sakit yang menghantam kepala serta tulangnya tanpa ampun. Jangan lupakan perutnya yang terasa seperti sedang diremas-remas oleh tangan raksasa.

"Kita ke rumah sakit!" Mark mengangkat tubuh Jeno dan memposisikan tubuh kurus itu seperti beberapa saat yang lalu, menggendong Jeno di punggunya. Sedangkan Jeno hanya bisa pasrah ketika Mark menggendongnya dan akan membawanya ke rumah sakit.

Dalam hati Jeno, ia sungguh merasa bersalah. Ia telah banyak menyusahkan saudara-saudaranya dan ibunya karena penyakit yang entah bagaimana caranya menghinggapi tubuhnya. Seandainya saja kakinya masih sanggup berjalan saat ini, ia akan lebih memilih berjalan sendiri daripada menyusahkan Mark yang sudah pasti lelah karena baru saja pulang kuliah. Dan jangan lupakan tubuhnya yang hampir sama tinggi dengan Mark sudah tentu membuat Mark sedikit kesusahan ketika menggendongnya.

Mark berhenti di pinggir jalan dan menghentikan taksi, lalu membawa Jeno masuk. Mendudukkan tubuh ringkih yang gemetar itu disampingnya dan menjadikan bahunya sebagai sandaran sang adik. Jeno sudah tidak lagi meringis kesakitan, namun nafasnya terdengar begitu lemah di telinga Mark. Mata Jeno terpejam, namun sesekali dahinya mengerut seperti menahan sakit.

" _Apakah sakitnya masih bisa kau rasakan bahkan ketika kau memejamkan mata? Sesakit itu kah?"_ batin Mark pedih.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Mark tanpa henti menatap Jeno yang sedang terpejam dengan wajah seputih kertas. Jarak rumah sakit hanya tersisa 200 meter lagi ketika Jeno mulai mengerang sambil menekan perutnya. Sesuatu di dalam perutnya seperti sedang mendesak untuk keluar.

"Jeno-ya,kena.."

"Hoekk..hoekk..uhuk..errgghh" belum selesai Mark bertanya, cairan pekat nan amis itu dimuntahkan oleh Jeno. Mata Mark membelalak kaget, rasa panik dan takutnya semakin menjadi ketika Jeno terus saja memuntahkan cairan merah itu dalam jumlah yang tidak sedikit, membuat bajunya dan baju Mark bahkan hingga lantai taksi itu kotor oleh darah. Mark bergidik ngeri melihat volume darah yang dimuntahkan oleh Jeno.

"Astaga! Dia kenapa?! Apakah dia sakit parah?" supir taksi itu melirik ke arah Mark dan Jeno sambil bertanya dengan nada panik.

"Ahjussi..bisakah kau mempercepat taksinya?" pinta Mark, suaranya bergetar karena ketakutan. Supir taksi itu mengangguk lalu mempercepat laju taksinya. Melihat bocah 16 tahun dengan tubuh kurus pucat dan saat ini tak hentinya memuntahkan darah benar-benar meembuatnya ngeri sekaligus merasa kasihan.

"Jeno-ya, bertahanlah,kita hampir sampai" ucapnya pelan sambil mengelus punggung Jeno yang masih memuntahkan darah sebelum akhirnya bocah itu kehilangan kesadarannya. Membuat Mark meneriakkan nama bocah itu dengan nada panik yang hebat.

" _Jangan Kau siksa adikku, Tuhan..aku mohon_ " doa Mark dalam hati.

Tangannya ia tangkupkan erat di depan dadanya, ia menundukkan kepalnya sambil memejamkan mata. Sudah sejak 1 jam yang lalu ia duduk dengan posisi seperti itu, tepatnya sejak ia sampai di rumah sakit dan para perawat membawa Jeno ke ruang ICU. Hatinya tiada henti berdoa meminta kepada Tuhan agar Tuhan menghilangkan seluruh rasa sakit di tubuh adiknya, berdoa agar adiknya baik-baik saja dan nanti akan menyambutnya dengan senyuman.

Disaat seperti ini, ia sungguh membutuhkan sang ibu disampingnya. Mark ketakutan, sungguh. Ia memang sudah terbiasa melihat Jeno yang mimisan dan tiba-tiba pingsan, tapi ia sungguh belum pernah melihat adiknya muntah darah yang begitu banyak dan bahkan hingga masuk ruang ICU. Ia ingin ada seseorang berada di sampingnya dan mengatakan padanya 'semua akan baik-baik saja'. Memang ia adalah yang paling tua diantara saudara-saudaranya dan ia harus bisa menjadi sumber kekuatan adik-adiknya, tapi Mark tetap manusia biasa yang bisa merasa takut bukan?

Seharusnya sejak tadi ia menghubungi sang ibu agar bisa menemaninya, tapi ia tidak ingin membuat ibunya khawatir dengan mengatakan bahwa Jeno tiba-tiba saja muntah darah dan sekarang berada di ruang ICU tanpa kepastian. Toh tadi ia juga tidak ingat dimana ia menaruh ponselnya. Lagipula pasti nanti Jungsoo-samchon akan menghubungi ibunya.

Setelah satu jam menunggu, pintu ruang ICU terbuka dan ia melihat Jungsoo keluar dengan wajah kelelahan namun masih tetap tersenyum. Mark segera bangkit dari posisinya dan mendekati Jungsoo.

"Samchon, bagaimana keadaan Jeno?"

Jungsoo tersenyum dan menepuk punggung Mark pelan "Adikmu baik-baik saja, dia anak yang kuat, kau tahu? Meskipun kehilangan banyak darah karena muntah, tapi ia baik-baik saja"

Mark menghela nafas lega lalu tersenyum.

"Terimakasih, Jungsoo-samchon. Terimakasih" ia membungkuk berkali-kali pada Jungsoo.

"Jeno sudah sadar, tapi kami masih belum bisa memindahkannya ke ruang perawatan karena ia masih butuh pengawasan ketat. Masuklah, temani adikmu di dalam"

"Ne" setelah memberi salam pada Jungsoo, ia segera masuk untuk menemui Jeno.

Seharusnya ia senang melihat adiknya yang sudah sadar, tapi entah mengapa sekarang hatinya terasa semakin sakit. Hatinya sakit melihat bagitu banyak peralatan medis yang tentu saja sudah ia hafal betul nama dan juga fungsinya menempel di tubuh Jeno. Ia berjalan mendekati Jeno, mencoba untuk memasang senyuman terbaiknya.

"Jeno-ya.." panggilnya.

Jeno membuka matanya perlahan, walaupun terlihat jelas rasa lelah dan kesakitan dari mata sipit nan sayu itu, bibirnya tetap ia usahakan untuk memberikan sebuah senyuman.

"Hyung.." suaranya terdengar begitu lirih, dan kemudian bibirnya bergerak-gerak untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Mark mendekatkan dirinya agar bisa mendengar apa yang Jeno katakan.

"Hyung..maaf..telah membuatmu..takut.." mendengar suaranya Jeno yang begitu tulus mengatakan maaf membuat pertahan Mark runtuh, air mata yang sedaritadi ia coba sembunyikan ahirnya keluar juga. Perlahan-lahan dan semakin deras. Jika saja tidak ada selang-selang yang melilit tubuh Jeno, ia pasti sudah memeluk bocah itu dengan erat.

"Hyung takut, benar-benar takut" Mark menelungkupkan kepalanya di samping tangan Jeno, menangis sesenggukkan.

"Uljima,hyung..aku baik-baik saja" dengan tenaga yang tersisa sedikit, Jeno mengangkat tangannya yang tertancap infus untuk mengelus kepala sang hyung yang sedang menangis. Seandainya saja ia tidak sakit, ia pasti tidak akan melihat hyugnya menangis semenyedihkan ini. Ia sungguh merasa bersalah telah membuat hyungnya ketakutan. Tapi bagaimana lagi, Jeno pun tidak bisa mengatur apa yang akan terjadi pada tubuhnya walau ini adalah tubuhnya sendiri.

Seandainya Tuhan mau memberinya kesempatan untuk sembuh, ia ingin mengembalikan keceriaan keluarga kecilnya yang berharga. Dan seandainya ia sembuh, ia juga ingin menjadi orang sukses dan membuat keluarga kecilnya bahagia. Ia melindungi mereka dan tidak akan membiarkan mereka menangis, apalagi menangis karenanya.

Tapi itu seandainya..

Seandainya..

Itu harapannya..

Orang sekaratpun masih boleh berharap bukan?

.

.

.

Nyonya Kim yang baru saja tiba di rumah sakit, dengan segera menuju keruangan Jeno. Ia seperti disambara petir ketika tadi Jungsoo menelfonnya dan memberitahunya bahwa Jeno kolaps bahkan hingga masuk ICU. Jungsoo juga memberitahunya bahwa Jeno sempat memuntahkan darah, itupun dalam jumlah yang tidak sedikit. Dan hal itu membuat kepanikan Nyonya Kim menjadi seribu kali lipat lebih besar.

Tangannya baru saja akan memutar knop pintu ruangan Jeno ketika Jungsoo yang entah kapan sudah berada di dekatnya dan menahan tangannya.

Nyonya Kim menatap Jungsoo dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Bisakah anda ke ruangan saya, Nyonya?" tanya Jungsoo.

Walaupun ia ingin segera melihat kondisi putranya, namun ia tetap harus menundanya karena ajakan Jungsoo. Nada dokter itu terdengar begitu serius, jadi Nyonya Kim rasa ada hal penting yang ingin Jungsoo sampaikan.

"Apakah tentang kondisi Jeno?" tanya Nyonya Kim.

Jungsoo mengangguk. Namun kemudian raut mukanya berubah, ada sedikit keraguan dan kekhawatian disana.

"Ne. Ini tentang Jeno, dan juga.." kalimat Jungsoo terhenti.

Nyonya Kim hanya menatap Jungsoo, memberi isyarat lewat matanya agar dokter itu melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Saya ingin menyampaikan keinginan ibu saya"

Nyonya Kim mengernyit lagi. Gelagat Jungsoo saat ini sedikit aneh, dan nadanya pun terdengar canggung di telinganya.

"Keinginan?"

Jungsoo mengangguk.

"Mari bicarakan di ruangan saya" ucap Jungsoo sebelum ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangannya.

Dan dengan seribu pertanyaan yang mulai bemunculan di kepalanya, Nyonya Kim mengikuti langkah Jungsoo,

Keinginan apa?

.

.

.

TBC~~

Maaf kalau pendek dan mungkin mengecewakan :v

Udah ngantuk, jadi idenya juga mentok segitu aja..hehehehe

Review, kritik, saran sangat sangat sangat ditunggu ya~~

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya~~! ;)


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 datang~~!

Maaf kalau lama, lagi banyak tugas, belum lagi kemarin ada ujian T_T

Masih ada yang nunggu gk ya?

Semoga masih ada yang nunggu yaa..hehe

Thankyou so much pokoknya buat yang masih setia nunggu ff ini dan juga yang udah baca sekaligus review 3

Happy Reading

.

.

.

"Kami berencana membawa Jeno ke Jepang"

Kalimat yang baru saja Jungsoo ucapkan tadi sontak membuat Nyonya Kim yang sedaritadi menundukkan kepalanya karena rasa lelah seusai berlari menuju ke rumah sakit mulai mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Jungsoo dengan tatapan terkejut. Jantungnya tiba-tiba saja berpacu dua kali lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Otaknya seketika bekerja lebih keras untuk mencerna kata-kata Jungsoo. Dan pada akhirnya ia mengerti, mampu mengambil kesimpulan dari kalimat tersebut. Lagipula ia bukan orang bodoh. Ia ingin bertanya, ingin memastikan, tapi lidahnya mendadak kelu.

"Kami akan membawanya berobat ke Jepang" ucap Jungsoo sekali lagi, siapa tahu wanita bermarga Kim tidak terlalu mendengarkannya tadi. Reaksi Nyonya Kim sungguh membuatnya bingung. Wanita itu hanya terdiam dan menatapnya kosong.

"Hanya.. untuk berobat, kan?" tanya Nyonya Kim. Suaranya bergetar karena rasa takut, entah apa yang saat ini ia takutkan. Ia sendiripun tak tahu. Yang jelas ia berharap Jungsoo akan tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

Tidak seperti yang ia harapkan. Jungsoo sama sekali tidak tersenyum padanya dan malah menundukkan kepalanya, tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Lalu beberapa saat kemudian mengeluarkan map coklat dari lacinya. Tangan lelaki itu mulai bergerak pelan dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas di dalamnya.

Jungsoo mengangsurkan kertas itu di hadapan Nyonya Kim.

"Kankernya memasuki stadium akhir, penyebarannya sudah mencapai hampir 80%. Kondisinya memburuk bahkan sudah sampai tahap muntah darah, Jeno membutuhkan pengobatan yang lebih kuat lagi, Nyonya. Bahkan jika boleh jujur, ia harus mulai menetap di rumah sakit dan berhenti sekolah untuk memudahkan kami memantaunya" Jungsoo mulai menjelaskan.

Nyonya Kim menggeleng cepat.

Bukan.

Bukan ini yang ingin ia dengar.

Tentu saja kondisi putranya penting, tentu saja. Tapi saat ini ia lebih ingin mendengar jawaban Jungsoo akan pertanyaannya yang sebelumnya. Ia bisa mendengar kondisi Jeno lagi setelah ia mendengar jawaban Jungsoo untuk pertanyaannya tadi.

Nyonya Kim tidak suka berbelit.

"Dokter Park, anda belum menjawab pertanyaan saya. Hanya untuk berobat kan? Kalian akan kembali ke Korea setelah Jeno sembuh kan?" tanya Nyonya Kim cepat. Nafasnya sedikit memburu karena tidak sabar.

Jungsoo menundukkan kepalanya sekilas, lalu tersenyum tipis pada Nyonya Kim.

"Maafkan kami, Nyonya. Kami belum tahu apakah kami akan kembali ke Korea atau tidak setelahnya"

Nyonya Kim menggelengkan kepalanya lagi. Ia meraih tangan Jungsoo dan meremasnya dengan erat. Tangan wanita itu gemetar, Jungsoo bisa merasakannya. Wanita itu menatap Jungsoo dengan mata yang mulai berair.

"Ap-apa maksud anda, Dokter Park? Apa maksudnya kalian belum tahu akan kembali atau tidak. Kalian sudah pasti harus kembali, rumah kalian disini"

Entah perasaan Jungsoo saja atau bagaimana, ada sepercik emosi tertahan pada suara Nyonya Kim.

Jungsoo menunduk, tak berani menatap Nyonya Kim. Ia sudah menduga akan seperti ini reaksinya. Tentu saja ia bisa membayangkan seperti apa perasaan wanita itu saat ini. Nyonya Kim memang bertanya, tapi Jungsoo yakin wanita itu sudah mengerti betul apa yang ia maksudkan. Semuanya tergambar jelas dari sorot matanya yang terlihat begitu ketakutan. Seolah enggan untuk melepaskan sesuatu yang berharga.

Semua bukan keinginan Jungsoo, tapi keinginan ibunya. Keinginan Nyonya Park.

Jika saja Jungsoo bisa memilih, ia tentu akan lebih memilih untuk tetap berada di Korea. Ia dibersarkan dibawah langit Korea dan semua kenangan akan ayahnya dan adiknya berada disini. Jungsoo tidak ingin pergi begitu saja. Tapi ibunya berasalan bahwa semua demi kebaikan Jeno. Beliau bilang Jepang menjanjikan pengobatan yang lebih baik dari Korea untuk penderita kanker, dan Jungsoo tahu itu. Jungsoo tentu saja menginginkan kesembuhan Jeno, tapi ia tidak ingin membawa Jeno ke Jepang. Ia takut akan melukai bocah itu dengan memisahkan bocah itu dari keluarga yang begitu dicintai.

Ia bisa saja membawa Jeno pulang ke Korea setelah pengobatan bocah itu selesai, tapi ibunya bilang akan lebih baik jika mereka menetap disana. Membuka lembaran baru bersama Jeno dan menebus semua dosa yang telah beliau perbuat, itu yang diinginkan ibunya. Ibunya sudah memilih tempat tinggal dan rumah sakit untuk tempat Jungsoo bekerja dan perawatan Jeno. Ibunya bahkan sudah mempersiapkan surat-surat untuk pengalihan tanggung jawab untuk perusahaan, ia bilang akan memantaunya di Jepang. Dan semua itu tanpa sepengetahuan Jungsoo.

Jungsoo terkejut?

Tentu saja.

Baru beberapa hari yang lalu ia diberitahu akan hal ini. Bahkan istrinya –Sora- juga terkejut. Wanita itu awalnya ingin menolak, sama seperti Jungsoo. Wanita cantik itu merasa berat meninggalkan Korea, dan juga sudah terlajur menyayangi para malaikat-malaikat- kecilnya. Saudara-saudara Jeno. Bahkan orangtua Sora juga sempat melarang, tapi karena rasa segan pada sang Nyonya besar membuat mereka akhirnya harus dengan berat hati menyetujui permintaan ibunya.

Tapi ibunya bilang ia ingin menebus dosanya pada Jeno. Ia ingin memulai kehidupan baru tanpa ada bayangan masa lalu yang membuatnya sesak. Wanita itu sebenarnya tahu bahwa itu adalah hal yang egois, tapi ia tidak punya pilihan lain. Dan Jungsoo ingin mencoba mengerti posisi ibunya.

Nyonya Kim masih terdiam dalam posisinya tadi, masih menggenggam tangan Jungsoo dan menatap laki-laki itu dengan penuh harap. Ia sungguh berharap apa yang sekarang sedang ia pikirkan bukanlah apa yang akan menjadi jawaban Jungsoo.

Jungsoo membalas genggaman Nyonya Kim, menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

"Maafkan kami, Nyonya"

Dan Nyonya Kim seperti kehilangan sebagian jiwanya.

.

.

.

"Eomma"

Mark yang baru saja muncul dari balik pintu berjalan mendekati sang ibu, yang saat ini sedang duduk termenung di kursi halaman belakang rumah mereka dengan bertemankan kegelapan. Cahaya lampu yang temaram, tetap tidak mampu menyembunyikan raut wajah ibunya yang sedang terlihat kalut. Bukan hanya saat ini, jika diamati lagi, ibunya terlihat begitu kalut akhir-akhir ini. Ibunya bersikap sedikti berbeda dari biasanya, lebih banyak melamun dan tidak banyak berbicara. Bahkan Donghyuk, Jaemin maupun Renjun yang sering membantu di kedai juga mengatakan pada Mark bahwa ibunya sering melamun akhir-akhir ini.

Mark mendudukkan dirinya di kursi samping ibunya, membuat Nyonya Kim yang baru saja menyadari kehadirannya sontak menoleh.

"Eomma, kenapa belum tidur?" tanya Mark.

Sang ibu menggeleng, menunjukkan senyuman tipis pada Mark.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiran, eomma?" Mark bertanya lagi.

Nyonya Kim terdiam. Batinnya bergejolak. Ia bingung apakah ia harus mengatakannya pada Mark atau tidak. Mark putra sulungnya, dan sudah pasti ia akan mengerti akan apa yang sedang terjadi. Tapi entah kenapa untuk bercerita rasanya begitu berat, seperti ada tangan besar yang menutup mulutnya untuk tidak mengatakan apapun. Namun sudah hampir seminggu ia mneyimpannya seorang diri dan itu membuanya lelah. Dadanya serasa ingin meledak.

Dengan menarik nafas panjang dan setelah itu menghembuskannya lagi, Nyonya Kim memantapkan hatinya. Bagaimanapun juga, ia tidak bisa menyimpan hal ini untuk seterusnya. Mereka berhak tahu. Mereka harus tahu agar mereka bisa mengerti.

"Mark.." panggil Nyonya Kim pelan.

"Ne, eomma?" Mark menatap sang ibu dengan dalam, berharap ia bisa menemukan kegundahan yang sedang menyelimuti sang ibu.

"Mereka ingin membawanya pergi"

Mark mengernyit. Tidak paham apa yang dimaksud ibunya.

Siapa yang dimaksud mereka?

Dan apa yang akan mereka bawa pergi?

"Mereka? Membawa pergi? Aku tidak mengerti apa yang sedang eomma bicarakan"

Nyonya Kim menatap Mark.

"Mereka akan membawa Jeno ke Jepang, Mark"

Jawaban sang ibu cukup untuk membuat Mark terdiam seribu bahasa. Pikirannya mendadak kosong dan perasaannya hampa. Yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini hanyalah menatap sang ibu dengan tatapan kosong.

"Mereka akan membawa adikmu, Mark. Eomma sungguh tidak tahu apa yang harus eomma lakukan" nada Nyonya Kim terdengar semakin lirih, hampir seperti bisikan. Dan beberapa detik kemudian isakan mulai terdengar, lalu menyadarkan Mark dari diamnya.

Ia sudah mencapai batasnya, ia tidak sanggup menyimpannya lebih lama lagi. Dan saat ini hanya air mata yang mampu menggambarkan kegundahan hatinya.

"Eomma.." panggil Mark. Melihat ibunya menangis membuatnya semakin tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan dan dikatakan.

"Apa yang harus eomma lakukan, sayang? Tolong katakan sesuatu" isakan Nyonya Kim semakin keras.

Mark merengkuh sang ibu ke dalam pelukannya, mengelus pundak ibunya dengan lembut.

Apa yang harus dilakukan?

Mark sendiri sungguh tidak tahu harus menjawab seperti apa.

"Hanya untuk berobat kan, eomma? Mereka membawa Jeno ke Jepang hanya untuk berobat kan?" tanya Mark pelan. Sungguh ia berharap ibunya akan mengangguk dan berkata 'ya, hanya untuk berobat'.

Namun sayang, ia bisa merasakan bahwa ibunya menggeleng di pelukannya.

Dan tentu saja membuat Mark kembali terdiam.

Mark mengerti apa arti gelengan itu. Dan hal itu membuatnya takut.

Jika bukan hanya untuk berobat, itu artinya Jeno akan tinggal di Jepang. Dan melihat seperti apa tangisan ibunya saat ini, kemungkinan Jeno untuk tinggal disana adalah selamanya. Itu artinya ia tidak akan lagi bisa melihat adiknya setiap hari, tidak bisa lagi melihat senyuman adiknya kapanpun ketika ia ingin, dan tidak bisa lagi memeluk adiknya ketika ia sedang merasa gundah. Membayangkan semua itu entah kenapa membuat Mark ketakutan. Ia sudah terbiasa bersama Jeno bahkan ketika bocah itu masih bayi. Hampir seluruh waktunya ia habiskan bersama bocah itu. Hari-hari tanpa Jeno sungguh tidak pernah ia bayangkan.

Andaikan Mark diijinkan untuk bersikap egois, Mark tentu ingin sekali menahan adiknya agar tidak pergi. Ia ingin Jeno tetap disini, bersama Mark dan juga lainnya. Tapi menahan Jeno untuk tidak pergi ke Jepang sama saja dengan membunuh adiknya secara perlahan. Pengobatan kanker di Jepang jauh lebih maju dibandingkan Korea, dan tentu saja jaminan Jeno untuk sembuh akan semakin besar. Ia percaya bahwa Jungsoo dan nenek Jeno akan melakukan yang terbaik bagi adiknya, ia percaya itu. Jika kelak Jeno telah sembuh dari penyakitnya, tentu ia akan bisa menikmati waktu leih banyak lagi dengan adiknya. Ia tidak akan lagi melihat adiknya kesakitan, tidak akan lagi melihat Jeno dengan hidung bercucuran darah maupun Jeno yang tiba-tiba saja pingsan.

Bukankah itu adalah hal yang baik?

Tapi kenapa hatinya terasa begitu berat dan tidak rela?

"Eomma, bukankan kita egois jika menahan Jeno pergi?"

Ucapan Mark membuat Nyonya Kim sontak melepas pelukannya. Menatap Mark dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Demi kesembuhan Jeno dan kebahagiaan Jeno, bukankah sudah seharusnya kita membiarkannya pergi?"

Nyonya Kim terdiam sejenak mencerna kata-kata putra sulungnya. Tidak ada salahnya. Semua yang dikatakan Mark benar. Mereka sungguh egois jika menahan Jeno pergi. Yang ia inginkan adalah melihat putranya sembuh, tumbuh sehat dan bahagia. Dan membiarkan Jeno ke Jepang adalah pilihan yang tepat. Tapi sebagai seorang yang telah membesarkan Jeno dengan sepenuh hati bahkan sejak bocah itu bayi, tentu hatinya tidak akan semudah itu untuk berjalan seiring dengan pikirannya.

"Kau benar, sayang. Kita egois jika menahannya, bukankah begitu?" diantara hatinya yang entah kenapa terasa begitu sakit, Nyonya Kim mencoba tersenyum. Begitu pun dengan Mark, bocah itu juga memaksakan sebuah senyuman dan mengangguk.

"Ne, eomma. Aku akan lebih memilih membiarkannya pergi dan bahagia, daripada selalu melihatnya kesakita. Tapi kenapa rasanya seberat ini?" suara Mark terdengar bergetar. Tangannya ia angkat dan meremas kaos pada bagian dadanya. Ada rasa sakit yang tak bisa dijelaskan disana.

"Karena Jeno adikmu, Mark. Dan Jeno juga putraku. Aku membesarkan kalian dengan segala cinta yang aku miliki, wajar jika kau maupun eomma merakan hal itu"

Nyonya Kim menatap putra sulungnya dan tersenyum.

Mark mengangguk, lalu kembali memaksakan sebuah senyuman.

Tapi kemudian ia teringat akan sesuatu.

"Eomma, apakah Jeno mengetahuinya?"

Nyonya Kim tersenyum kecut, lalu menggeleng pelan.

Padahal tanpa mereka sadari, sedari tadi ada sepasang telinga yang dengan setia mendengarkan semua percakapan mereka. Kakinya yang melemas membuatnya jatuh terduduk dan kemudian membuatnya memilih menyadarkan punggung ringkihnya di tembok. Dan diantara kegelapan malam, sepasang mata itu menangis dalam diam.

Dengan mulur yang bergetar karena menahan suara isakan, ia berucap.

"Tolong jangan biarkan aku pergi, aku mohon"

.

.

.

Jaemin berkali-kali harus menoleh kearah Jeno karena merasa saudaranya terlihat sedikit aneh hari ini, lebih tepatnya sejak tadi pagi. Jeno tidak seperti biasanya. Jeno memang pendiam dan tidak banyak bicara, tapi diamnya Jeno mulai pagi tadi sedikit aneh. Bahkan anak itu tidak mengucapkan selamat pagi pada ibunya maupun saudara-saudaranya. Anak itu hanya diam dan tersenyum tipis sejak keluar kamar, bahkan memasak sarapan bersamanya tanpa suara. Mark bahkan sempat khawatir kalau-kalau Jeno demam, tapi ternyata tidak. Bocah itu bilang kalau dia hanya kurang tidur karena mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tadi malam. Padahal seingat Jaemin pekerjaan rumah untuk hari ini tidak banyak kok.

Diperhatikannya Jeno yang saat ini sedang meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja dengan bertumpukan kedua lengannya. Matanya menerawang ke depan dan tak bergeming sedikitpun. Mereka sudah tinggal hampir 5 tahun, jadi Jaemin cukup tahu jika saudaranya itu sedang menyimpan sesuatu yang sedikit mengganggu hatinya. Lihat saja dari sorot matanya, terlihat begitu sedih dan sedikit kosong.

"Jeno-ya" panggil Jaemin pelan.

Jeno tak bergeming, masih berada dalam posisi yang sama.

"Jeno-ya!" Jaemin sedikit mengeraskan suaranya. Hanya ada mereka berdua di kelas, teman-temannya sedang makan siang di kantin. Jaemin lebih suka membawa bekal dari rumah dan memakannya bersama Jeno dibanding harus mengantri di kantin.

Panggilan Jaemin membuyarkan lamunan Jeno, membuatnya sontak menoleh pada sumber suara.

"Kau melamun?" tanya Jaemin, padahal ia jelas tahu bahwa Jeno melamun sejak tadi.

Jeno menggeleng, tersenyum tipis pada Jaemin. tidak seperti biasanya

Dan pada akhirnya Jaemin bia menyimpulkan, ada sesuatu yang sedang dipendam oleh Jeno.

"Ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu? Hm?" tanya Jaemin to the point. Ia sungguh berharap Jeno mau berbagi dengannya. Jangan sampai Jeno stress dan tertekan lalu akan memperburuk kondisinya, Jaemin tidak ingin itu terjadi.

"Jaemin-ah.." panggil Jeno.

Jaemin mengangkat alisnya, ada kemungkinan besar bahwa Jeno akan bercerita.

"Ingin berbagi denganku?" nada Jaemin dibuat selembut mungkin.

"Bagaimana jika aku pergi?" tanya Jeno. Dengan kepala yang masih dalam posisi sama, ia menatap Jaemin.

Jaemin menatap Jeno heran.

"Pergi kemana?" tanya Jaemin.

"Jauh, bahkan mungkin akan sulit untuk menemui kalian" suara Jeno terdengar begitu lirih.

Perasaan Jaemin benar, Jeno memang sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Dan apa maksud dari kata-kata Jeno?

Membuat Jaemin takut saja.

"Kau akan pergi kemana, Jen? Kau tidak akan pergi kemanapun kan?" suara Jaemin sedikit bergetar, entah karena apa.

"Mereka ingin membawaku ke Jepang.."

Kalimat Jeno terhenti.

Jaemin tersenyum, "Pasti untuk berobat, kan? Kalau begitu kau harus ikut, setelah kau sembuh kau kan bisa pulang"

Jeno tersenyum kecut.

Dirinya pun juga ingin seperti itu. Ia juga ingin kembali pada mereka lagi ketika ia sudah sembuh kelak, kembali berkumpul bersama ibu dan saudara-saudaranya. Tapi mengingat bahwa neneknya ingin menetap disana seolah membuat semuanya serasa tidak mungkin. Dari pembicaraan Mark dan ibunya yang tanpa sengaja ia dengar tadi malam, dan juga dari nada suara ibunya, rasanya seperti tidak ada kesempatan bagi dirinya untuk kembali ke Korea.

Jeno tidak ingin pergi jika tidak bisa kembali lagi, tapi ia tidak ingin orang-orang yang yang menyayaginya kelak akan merasa bersalah dan merasa menjadi pengahalang kerpergiannya. Ia tidak ingin seperti itu. Semua demi kebaikannya, dan Jeno juga mengerti itu. Tapi kenapa hatinya terasa begitu berat?

"Nenekku ingin menetap disana, Jaem"

Senyum Jaemin lenyap, jawaban Jeno membuatnya terdiam. Beberapa saat kemudian matanya mulai memanas hingga kemudian setetes air mata mulai jatuh dari matanya. Batinnya mulai bergejolak. Pikirannya mendadak kosong hingga ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana menanggapi pernyataan Jeno.

Pergi ke Jepang untuk berobat merupakan hal yang sangat baaik bagi Jeno. Ia yakin Jeno bisa sembuh disana dan ia juga ingin Jeno sembuh. Jeno saudaranya sekaligus temannya, melihat Jeno kesakitan sungguh menyakiti hatinya. Ia selalu menangis sendiri ketika melihat Jeno sedang kambuh tanpa sepengetahuan lainnya, mungkin hanya Donghyuk yang tahu. Jika Jeno sembuh, ia tidak akan lagi menangis karena melihat Jeno kesakitan, ia tidak lagi harus menyimpan ketakutan setiap saat karena merasa bisa kehilangan Jeno kapan saja. Jeno sembuh dan berkumpul bersama mereka kembali, sungguh sempurna.

Tapi jika Jeno tidak bisa kembali lagi bersama mereka lagi bagaimana?

"Jeno-ya.." hanya nama Jeno yang mampu Jaemin ucapkan, tenggorokannya tercekat.

"Haruskah aku pergi, Jaem?"

Jangan!

Jangan pergi!

Rasanya ingin sekali Jaemin berteriak dan menahan agar Jeno tidak pergi. Tapi masih sama seperti tadi, tenggorokannya tercekat. Tapi jika dipikirkan kembali, sungguh egois jika menahan Jeno untuk tidak pergi. Semua untuk kesembuhan Jeno, untuk kebahagiaan Jeno, tidak ada yang salah dengan pergi ke Jepang. Jeno sudah banyak berkorban demi kebahagiaan mereka, sudah saatnya Jeno pergi untuk mengejar kebahagiannya sendiri. Jika masalah bertemu atau tidak, biarlah waktu yang mengatur. Biarkan saja tangan Tuhan yang bekerja mengatur takdir mereka masing-masing.

Jaemin mendekat pada Jeno, memeluk Jeno yang masih bersandar pada meja dengan kedua lengannya. Air matanya menetes merasakan tulang-tulang Jeno seperti menyentuh tubuhnya secara langsung. Kurus sekali.

"Jika kau mau berjanji akan bahagia, maka aku akan melepasmu pergi. Kami bisa melepasmu pergi kapanpun jika itu untuk kebahagiannmu, sungguh"

Pertahanan Jeno runtuh, air mata yang sejak tadi ia tahan akhirnya keluar juga. Ia sebenarnya tidak ingin menangis, tapi air matanya tidak bisa ia tahan.

Setelah berhasil menetralkan perasaan mereka masing-masing, Jaemin melepas pelukannya pada Jeno. Dan Jeno merubah posisinya, menyadarkan punggungnya pada kursi. Tepat pada saat bel masuk berbunyi, ia menatap Jaemin.

"Mau ke pantai sepulang sekolah nanti?"

.

.

.

"WWUUUAAA! PANTAI!"

Seiring dengan kaki mereka yang mulai melangkah semakin mendekat kearah pantai, suara teriakan yang berasal dari Donghyuk mulai terdengar. Membuat Jaemin harus menutup telinganya dan merengut sebal karena suara kerasnya. Sedangkan Jeno hanya tersenyum senang melihat Donghyuk yang mulai berlari ke bibir pantai dengan penuh semangat. Menyisakan ia yang berjalan beriringan dengan Jaemin yang menuntun sepeda mereka. Busan terkenal dengan pantainya. Dan pantai ini salah satu pantai terpencil yang jarang terjamah yang tempatnya tidak begitu jauh dari rumah maupun sekolah mereka.

Entah sudah berapa lama ia tidak berkunjung kesini. Seingatnya terakhir kali ia kesini adalah ketika Chenle dan Jisung merengek untuk melihat pantai. Itupun sudah lama sekali. Padahal Jisung tidak suka pantai, tapi bocah itu hanya megikuti kemauan Chenle. Bocah itu sedikit trauma dengan air karena ketika ia berusia 4 tahun ia hampir saja hanyut di sungai ketika bermain, untung ketika itu Mark dengan sigap meraih baju bocah kecil itu dan menariknya keluar dari air.

Jeno suka pantai, terutama pantai ini. Tempatnya yang sepi dan tidak terjamah oleh orang membuatnya menjadi begitu tenang dan juga bersih. Dari sini matahari terbenampun juga bisa dilihat, walaupun tidak secantik yang terlihat di sisi pantai Busan lainnya, menurut Jeno disini tidak kalah indahnya. Jika saja ia tidak sibuk dengan seluruh kegiatannya, ia pasti akan setiap hari mengunjungi pantai ini.

"Ya! Jeno-ya, Jaemin-ah! Jangan hanya diam disitu! Kita disini untuk bermain!" suara teriakan Donghyuk kemali terdengar. Bocah itu sudah menapakkan kakiknya di air dengan sepatu yang ia tinggalkan di dekat bebatuan, entah kapan bocah itu melepas sepatunya. Ia melambaikan tangannya pada Jeno dan Jaemin.

Jaemin tersenyum, senyuman licik. Ia melirik sekilas kearah Donghyuk dan kemudian membisikkan sesuatu pada Jeno. Entah apa yang ia bisikkan, yang jelas setelah itu Jeno terkikik geli dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Tidak lupa mengacungkan jempolnya pada Jaemin. Setelah meletakkan sepeda mereka di tempat yang aman, kedua bocah itu melepas sepatunya dan meletakkannya didekat sepatu Donghyuk. Lalu mulai berjalan mendekati Donghyuk.

Semakin dekat mereka dengan Donghyuk, semakin lebar pula senyum mereka. Saling bertatap pandang dan terus berjalan. Sedangkan Donghyuk, yang sedang asyik bermain air dengan sendirinya, tidak menyadari bahwa kedua saudaranya sudah berada di belakangnya dengan sebuah rencana licik. Kedua bocah itu meraih tubuh Donghyuk, Jaemin pada bagian tangan dan Jeno bagian kaki. Diangkatnya tubuh Donghyuk yang mulai bergeliat didalam genggaman mereka.

Sial!

Ia terlalu asik bermain, tidak menyangka akan diperlakukan seperti ini. Dan sepertinya sudah terlambat untuk memberontak. Tubuhnya berada dalam genggaman kedua bocah itu. mereka memang kurus, tapi tenaga mereka tidak bisa diremehkan. Apalagi Jaemin yang merupakan seorang atlet marathon dan telah terlatih kekuatan otot serta tulangnya.

"Ya! Apa yang akan kalian lakukan?! Turunkan aku!" Donghyuk hanya mampu pasrah sembari berteriak histeris. Berharap kedua bocah itu akan berubah pikiran.

'Tidak anak, tidak orang tua sama saja. Mereka sungguh cocok dengan Chenle dan Jisung' batin Donghyuk sebal, sedikit nelangsa juga.

Satu!

Dua!

Tiga!

BYURR

Dan suara tawa mereka meledak. Jaemin dan Jeno ber-highfive ria. tidak mempedulikan Donghyuk yang kini mencoba bangkit diantara ombak-obak kecil beserta umpatan-umpatan yang mulai keluar dari mulutnya.

Donghyuk bangkit, dan matanya bertemu dengan Jeno. Dengan sebersit pemikiran yang sama, ia tersenyum licik begitupun dengan Jeno. Lalu mereka menatap Jaemin bersamaan, dengan senyum mencurigakan yang terukir di wajah mereka. Jaemin yang sedang tertawa bahkan mendadak berhenti ketika menyadari bahwa dia adalah calon korban berikutnya. Seiring dengan langkah Jeno dan Donghyuk yang mulai mendekat ke arahnya, ia mempersiapkan diri untuk menghindar. Setelah menghitung satu sampai tiga dalam hati, ia berlari menghindari keduan bocah setan itu. Kalau Donghyuk usil itu sudah biasa, tapi kalau Jeno?

"Jaemin-ah~ mau kemana kau? Ayo bermain bersama kami~" suara Donghyuk yang dibuat seolah sedang bernyanyi terdengar begitu menyeramkan di telinga Jaemin, begitu pula suara tawa Jeno. Membuatnya semakin mempercepat larinya. Jeno dan Donghyuk tertawa keras. Dengan nafas sedikit terengah, mereka terus berlari mengejar Jaemin. Sedikit kuwalahan karena Jaemin sangat baik dalam hal berlari.

Matahari yang bergerak perlahan menuju ke tempat peristirahatannya merubah warna awan yang semula biru menjadi warna emas yang indah. Burung –burung bahkan mulai beriringan untuk bergerak kembali pada sarang mereka. Semua tersenyum, merasa bangga karena menjadi saksi kebahagiaan ketiga anak manusia itu. Tawa mereka begitu lepas, seolah tak ada satupun beban yang ada dalam hati mereka. Yang ada hanya tawa bahagia. Berharap angin pantai yang mulai berhembus kencang akan sanggup membawa pergi segala luka dan derita mereka.

.

.

.

TBC~

Maaf ya buat yang udah nunggu lama dan mungkin mengecewakan :v

Ide lagi minim banget, mood juga lagi gk karuan..hehehe

Kalau ada typo mohon dimaklumi ya

Ditunggu reviewnya ya readers tercintaaa~~


	14. Chapter 13

Akhirnya bisa update chapter 13~~!

Maaf banget kalau telat update chapter 13nya, maaf kalau molornya sampai 2 bulan..hehe

Author keenakan liburan, jadi kelupaan kalau punya hutang ff :v

Semoga masih ada yang setia nungguin ff ini dan maaf kalau mungkin mengecewakan

Happy reading guys~

.

.

Renjun baru saja memasuki rumahnya. Tersenyum lega karena pintu rumah tidak terkunci, yang artinya ada seseorang di rumah. Biasanya ketika ia pulang, pintu rumah masih terkunci. Ia memang biasa pulang sedikit lebih awal dibanding saudaranya yang lain. Itu karena dia bersekolah di SMP khusus seni, mata pelajarannya tidak terlalu banyak dan juga jadwalnya tidak terlalu padat. Tapi kali ini ia senang, sekolahnya sedang digunakan untuk kompetisi dance antar sekolah di Busan. Bagi siswa selain yang mengambil jurusan dance diberi pilihan untuk tetap tinggal atau pulang lebih awal. Renjun yang mengambil seni lukis tentu saja memilih untuk pulang lebih awal. Akan lebih baik berada di rumah sambil menonton TV dibandingkan berada ditengah keramaian semacam itu, hanya akan membuat Renjun tidak nyaman.

Setelah menutup pintu, ia berniat menuju kamarnya. Namun kemudian ia mengernyit, menyadari bahwa rumahnya begitu sepi. Pintu tidak terkunci, jadi seharusnya ada seseorang di rumah. Tapi Renjun sama sekali tidak melihat adanya tanda-tanda kehidupan. Ia kembali mengingat-ingat. Seharusnya ada Jeno di rumah. Hyungnya itu sudah hampir satu bulan memutuskan untuk berhenti sekolah dengan berbagai paksaan, dan itu semua demi kesehatannya. Seingat Renjun, jadwal kemoterapi Jeno masih 2 hari lagi, tidak mungkin ia sudah pergi ke rumah sakit. Mungkinkah ia sedang tidur?

Langkah yang semula berjalan menuju kamarnya, kini berubah menuju ke kamar Jeno. Mencoba melihat apakah hyungnya benar-benar sedang tertidur seperti perkiraannya atau tidak. Tepat ketika ia sampai di depan pintu kamar Jeno, ia meraih gagang pintu dan membukanya. Kepalanya celingukan mencari keberadaan hyungnya. Namun nihil, Jeno tidak ada di kamarnya.

Lalu siapa yang ada di rumah?

Apa ada perampok yang masuk?

Pikiran negatif mulai menghapiri Renjun.

Dan tepat ketika bulu kuduk Renjun mulai berdiri, suara kran air yang menyala terdengar dari kamar mandi. Rasa takut Renjun semakin besar. Ia mencoba mengumpulkan keberaniannya dan mulai berjalan pelan menuju ke sumber suara. Badannya kecil, tidak sebesar Donghyuk, ia bisa dengan mudah diculik oleh orang-orang jahat.

Ia berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi, tangannya dengan ragu mengetuk pintu tersebut.

"Jeno hyung?"

Hening.

Tidak ada jawaban. Hanya suara air yang terdengar.

"Jeno hyung? Kau di dalam?" tanya Renjun sekali lagi.

Sama, tidak ada jawaban.

Renjun curiga. Perlahan ia membuka pintu kamar mandi.

"Hyung!" pekik Renjun.

Kamar mandi tidak kosong. Ada Jeno disana. Berdiri di depan kaca wastafel dan sedang sibuk membersihkan cairan merah yang mengalir sama derasnya seperti keran air. Jeno seperti tidak menyadari kehadiran Renjun, ia masih saja sibuk dengan kegiatannya. Renjun berjalan cepat mendekati Jeno dan dielus punggung kurus itu. Renjun sudah tidak asing dengan pemandangan seperti ini. Kondisi Jeno hampir sama dengan kondisi ibunya dulu, hanya bedanya Jeno lebih parah dari ibunya. Ia pernah melihat ibunya mimisan, tapi tidak sebanyak dan tidak sesering Jeno. Dan disaat seperti inilah ia dituntut untuk tetap kuat dan tetap tenang walaupun hatinya dilanda ketakutan.

Jeno melirik Renjun sejenak dan tersenyum kecil, lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Apa rasanya sakit, hyung?" tanya Renjun, tangannya masih setia mengelus punggung kurus Jeno.

Jeno menggeleng dan bergumam 'aku baik-baik saja'.

Renjun mengangguk mengerti. Ia tahu hyungnya sedang kesakitan, tapi ia tidak ingin Jeno terlalu banyak bicara dan nantinya malah membuatnya semakin sakit.

Setelah hampir 20 menit berkutat dengan darah dari hidungnya, akhirnya Jeno selesai dengan kegiatannya. Wajahnya pucat dan peluh membasahi seluruh tubuhnya, hyungnya pasti sangat kesakitan tadi. Jeno menatap Renjun dan tersenyum tipis dengan bibirnya yang sudah seputih kapas. Raut mukanya benar-benar terlihat lelah.

"Hyung, cepat lepas bajumu dan aku akan mengambilkan baju ganti untukmu" titah Renjun.

Jeno mengangguk.

"Renjun-ah" ia meraih tangan Renjun yang baru saja akan beranjak untuk mengambil baju ganti untuknya.

"Kenapa, hyung?"

"Bisakah setelah ini kau mencucikan bajuku? Aku ingin mencucinya sendiri, tapi tubuhku benar-benar lemas. Aku tidak ingin ada yang mengetahuinya" Jeno menatap Renjun dengan tatapan memohonnya.

Renjun menghela nafas pelan, ia benar-benar sudah paham dengan kebiasaan Jeno. Ia hanya bisa mengangguk mengiyakan.

Jeno tersenyum, "Gomawo, Renjun-ah"

Renjun mengangguk.

"Tidak perlu berterimakasih, hyung. Sudah kewajibanku sebagai adik, bukan?"

Jeno sedikit terkekeh, dan Renjun tertawa pelan lalu berlalu menuju kamar Jeno.

.

.

Belum genap 2 jam ia tidur setelah kejadian tadi, ada sebuah tangan yang menyentuh tubuhnya. Bukan hanya menyentuh, tangan yang dirasa Jeno kecil itu juga menggoyangkan tubuhnya pelan dan akhirnya memaksa Jeno membuka matanya perlahan. Kepalanya masih pening dan tubuhnya juga masih lemas, rasanya enggan sekali membuka mata. Jeno mengerjakan matanya dan mendapati Chenle sedang berdiri di dekatnya, menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Chenle, kau menangis?" Jeno bangkut dari posisinya, menyentuh pipi putih Chenle dan menatap adiknya dengan penuh tanya.

"Jisung sakit –hiks" dan bocah itu mulai terisak.

Jeno tersentak, rasa panik menyelimutinya.

"Dimana Jisung sekarang?" tanya Jeno.

"Ada di kamar –hiks bersama Renjun-ge, ia tidak mau –hiks minum obat jika tidak ada –hiks Jeno hyung. Tubuhnya panas sekali –hiks" jelas Chenle diantara tangisnya. Jeno tersenyum lembut. Chenle selalu saja menjadi satu-satunya orang yang menangis ketika Jisung sakit, bahkan jika hanya demam ringan sekalipun.

Jeno mengelus pundak Chenle, "Hyung akan kesana dan membujuk Jisung. Chenle jangan menangis lagi, ya?" ia lalu mengusap air mata adiknya.

Chenle mengangguk, sekalipun masih terdengar isakan kecil.

"Bisa bantu hyung jalan ke kamar Jisung?" Jeno mengulurkan tangannya dan tentu saja langsung disambut oleh tangan kecil adiknya. Tubuhnya masih lemas, rasanya ia bisa ambruk jika tidak ada seseorang yang memeganginya.

Ia berjalan perlan dengan dituntun Chenle menuju kamar adiknya. Dan setelah tiba di kamar itu, ia bisa melihat Renjun menatap Jisung dengan wajah frustasinya serta tangan yang memegang sendok berisi obat. Sedangkan Jisung, bocah itu berbaring dengan selimut yang ia tutupkan ke seluruh tubuhnya.

"Jeno hyung, maaf harus membangunkanmu. Jisung tidak mau meminum obatnya jika tidak ada hyung, aku takut demamnya akan semakin parah" ucap Renjun, ia merasa tidak enak pada Jeno. Kakaknya juga sedang sakit dan baru saja beristirahat sebentar, rasanya tidak enak sekali harus membangunkannya. Tapi bagaimana lagi, demam Jisung benar-benar tinggi.

Jeno tersenyum lembut dan mulai berjalan mendekati Jisung, "Tak apa, Renjun-ah. Aku mengerti"

"Jisung-ah" Jeno mencoba menarik selimut Jisung perlahan, ingin melihat wajah adiknya.

Wajah bocah itu pucat dan dipenuhi keringat, bahkan kulit putihnya sedikit memerah karena suhu tubuhnya yang menurut Jeno tinggi, dan tentu membuat Jeno khawatir.

"Kenapa tidak mau minum obat, hm?" dielusnya rambut Jisung lembut.

Jisung menggeleng, bibir pucatnya mengerucut lucu. "Mau Jeno hyung" ucapnya manja, suaranya sedikit serak tapi tetap saja terdengar lucu di telinga Jeno.

Jeno terkekeh dan tertawa pelan, "Kalau sakit harus minum obat, sayang"

Jisung menggeleng sekali lagi. Sedangkan Renjun dan Chenle menatap Jeno penuh harap, berharap Jeno bisa membujuk adik kecil mereka agar mau meminum obat.

"Hyung yang minumkan, ya?" tawar Jeno dan diberi gelengan kepala oleh Jisung.

Jeno menghelas nafas pelan. Jisung memang sudah manja, tapi bocah itu bisa 10x lipat lebih manja jika sedang sakit.

"Jisung-ah, kau harus minum obat" kini Chenle ikut membujuk adiknya.

Bukan lagi gelengan, bocah itu justru mengulurkan kedua tangannya ke depan, tepatnya ke arah Jeno. "Gendooong~"

Rasanya Renjun ingin sekali membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding, tak tahan dengan sifat manja Jisung ketika sedang sakit.

"Jisung-ah, Jeno hyung juga sedang sa-" ucapan Renjun terhenti ketika Jeno menatapnya memohon.

"Gendoooong~" Jisung merengek lagi, dan Renjun menghela nafas pasrah.

Jeno mengulurkan kedua tangannya pada Jisung, dan tentu saja bocah itu dengan semangat memindahkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Jeno. Bahkan dalam hitungan detik bocah itu sudah menepel bak koala pada Jeno. Merasakan betapa panasnya tubuh Jisung membuat Jeno melupakan dirinya sendiri yang juga sedang tidak sehat.

"Minum obat ya?" tanya Jeno sekali lagi, dan anggukan Jisung membuat ketiga hyungnya tersenyum lega.

"Renjun hyung! Aaaaa~~" bahkan tanpa aba-aba bocah itu sudah membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, memberi aba-aba Renjun agar menyuapkan sendok berisi obat yang sejak tadi dipegangnya. Dan tentu saja dengan senang hati Renjun menurutinya, ia memasukkan obat itu ke mulut adiknya dan memberikan air putih untuk menghilangkan rasa pahitnya.

"Jisung tidak suka obat, rasanya pahit" bocah itu menggerutu dan mulai menempelkan kepalanya pada pundak Jeno. Rasanya begitu nyaman berada di pelukan Jeno, membuat Jisung ingin segera pergi ke dunia mimpi.

"Kalau tidak suka obat kau harus selalu sehat, Jisung-ah" jawab Jeno. Jisung hanya mengangguk dan bergumam mengiyakan. Matanya sudah hampir menutup sempurna.

Jeno sedikit mengayunkan tubuhnya, membuat bocah yang berada di gendongannya semakin merasa melayang sebelum akhirnya benar-benar pergi ke dunia mimpi.

"Hyung tidak lelah? Jisung kan berat" tanya Chenle, suaranya berbisik, takut adiknya terbangun.

Jeno tersenyum dan menggeleng, sedangkan Chenle mengernyit. Tubuh Jisung kan memang berat, menuntun Jisung saja ia kuwalahan tadi. Jika harus menggendong Jisung seperti yang Jeno lakukan, Chenle yakin tulang-tulangnya akan rontok.

"Hyung, lebih baik letakkan Jisung di kasurnya dan pergilah istirahat" Renjun menyarankan.

Jeno mengangguk. Dan dengan gerakan yang sangat pelan, ia meletakkan Jisung di kasurnya dan kemudian menyelimutinya. Tangannya meraih plester demam yang tadi Renjun letakkan di atas meja dan menempelkannya pada kening Jisung.

"Aku akan kembali ke kamar, kalian tolong jaga Jisung ya?" pinta Jeno. Chenle dan Renjun mengangguk.

Jeno menundukkan tubuhnya, mencium kening Jisung dengan sayang. Setelah Jisung, didekatinya Chenle dan Renjun, dilakukannya hal yang sama. Jika Jisung dan Chenle tentu senang dengan perlakuan Jeno, maka Renjun pun juga sama. Hanya saja semburat merah muncul begitu saja di pipinya.

"Hyung~ aku kan sudah besar" ucap Renjun malu, ia mengusap kening yang tadi dicium oleh Jeno. Ia kan sudah SMP dan bukan anak SD lagi seperti jisung dan Chenle, tentu saja ia sedikit malu dengan perlakuan Jeno. Tapi tetap saja, hatinya menghangat karena perlakuan Jeno.

"Sekalipun kelak kalian telah dewasa, bagi hyung kalian tetaplah adik-adik kecil hyung. Kalian adik hyung, sampai kapanpun" Jeno mengusap kepala Renjun gemas sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan kamar.

.

.

.

"Kenapa lama sekali sih tidurmu?"

Suara yang sudah sangat Jeno kenal adalah yang pertama kali menghampiri pendengaran Jeno ketika ia membuka mata. Nada sapaannya sama sekali tidak terdengar ramah, bahkan lebih seperti menggerutu. Jeno mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, mencoba menyesuaiakan matanya dengan cahaya yang menghampiri. Ia melihat sekelilingnya. Dan sudah jelas ini bukan kamarnya, melainkan kamarnya yang lain. Ia berada di rumah sakit.

Jeno menatap Jaemin yang sedang duduk di sampingnya.

"Berapa lama aku tidur?" tanya Jeno tidak mengerti. Seingatnya ia sedang tidur di kamarnya setelah menidurkan Jisung yang demam. Bagaimana bisa ia berpindah kesini?

Jaemin mulai mengehitung, "Sekitar 70 jam?"

Jeno tersentak.

Selama itukah?

Memangnya apa yang terjadi dengannya?

Melihat wajah Jeno yang sedikit kebingungan, Jaemin akhirnya menghela nafas. Ia harus menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada saudaranya yang sedang kebingungan itu.

"Kau tertular demamnya Jisung. Donghyuk mencoba membangunkanmu sebelum jam makan malam beberapa hari yang lalu tapi kau tak kunjung bangun, jadi kami menelfon Jungsoo samchon dan dia membawamu kemari. Kau sungguh membuat kami panik, Jen" Jaemin menjelaskan, ada nada khawatir pada kalimat terakhirnya.

Melihat mata Jaemin berkaca-kaca, Jeno menepuk lengan Jaemin pelan mencoba menenangkan.

"Maafkan aku karena selalu membuat kalian khawatir" Jeno sungguh merasa bersalah.

Jaemin mengangguk dan menatap Jeno memohon, "Tolong jangan tidur terlalu lama, kau membuat kami takut"

Kali ini Jeno yang mengangguk.

"Kau membolos?" pertanyaan Jeno sontak membuat mata Jaemin melotot seketika, membuat Jeno sedikit ngeri.

"Aku merelakan waktu liburku dan kau malah menuduhku? Ini hari minggu, Jen!" Jaemin sewot sendiri.

Jeno tersenyum kikuk, merasa tidak enak pada Jaemin. Seingatnya terakhir kali ia membuka mata adalah pada hari Kamis. Ia tak menyangka telah tertidur selama itu.

"Ah! Bagaimana dengan Jisung? Apakah dia sudah sehat?"

Jaemin berdecak. Baru saja bangun sudah memikirkan yang lain.

"Sehat, sangat sehat sampai-sampai malam itu dia berhasil membuat kami kelabakan menahannya yang terus saja ingin berlari menyusulmu ke rumah sakit. Bahkan tadi pagi ia sempat membuat Donghyuk naik darah karena kekacauan yang ia ciptakan bersama Chenle"

Jeno tertawa mendengar cerita Jaemin tentang adiknya. Rasanya ia begitu merindukan dua bocah kecil itu.

"Aku jadi merindukan me-"

"HYUUUUNG~~!"

Belum juga Jeno menyelesaikan kalimatnya, suara cempreng dari kedua bocah yang baru saja dibicarakan sudah menggema di ruangan. Dan beberapa saat kemudian, kedua bocah itu muncul dari balik pintu dan segera berlari ke arahnya. Tak sampai 3 detik mereka sudah sampai pada Jeno dan memeluk Jeno erat dengan lengan kecil mereka, membuat Jeno gemas sendiri dibuatnya.

"Hei! Jangan berulah, hyungmu baru saja bangun!" itu suara Donghyuk, bocah itu juga muncul di balik pintu bersama Jungsoo di belakangnya.

Jungsoo mendekati Jeno.

"Baru saja bangun, kan?" tanya Jungsoo.

Jeno mengangguk.

"Jisung, Chenle, boleh samchon memeriksa Jeno hyung dulu?" tanya Jungsoo, meminta ijin pada 2 bocah yang sedang menempel pada tubuh pasiennya.

Jaemin merangkul kedua bocah itu, mencoba menyingkirkan bocah-bocah itu dari tubuh Jeno sehalus mungkin agar mereka tidak kesal.

"Biarkan samchon memeriksa Jeno hyung dulu, ya?"

Jisung dan Chenle mengangguk patuh. Kedua bocah itu menyingkir dari tubuh Jeno dan beralih di samping Jaemin.

Dari mulai suhu tubuh, detak jantung, bahkan pernafasan, semuanya Jungsoo cek dengan seksama. Dan kemudian tersenyum lega karena semuanya normal.

"Kau tidak bosan berada di kamar?" tanya Jungsoo pada Jeno, dan tentu saja dibalas dengan anggukan oleh bocah itu.

"Kau boleh keluar kamar dan bersantai di taman jika mau. Tapi ingat, jangan terlalu lelah" tawar Jungsoo.

Jeno tersenyum lebar. Tentu saja ia mau.

"Kajja, kita ke taman! Cepat! Cepat!" yang ditawari Jeno, tapi Jisung dan Chenle jauh lebih bersemangat dari Jeno, membuat mereka yang berada di ruangan itu tertawa geli.

.

.

.

"Eomma"

Orang yang baru saja Jeno panggil menoleh, hanya sebentar dan tersenyum singkat sebelum kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya. Wanita paruh baya itu sibuk memijat pundak dan lehernya dengan tangannya sendiri. Ibunya lelah, itu yang sedang Jeno pikirkan. Setiap hari harus pergi ke pasar pukul 3 pagi, menyiapkan makanan untuk dijual di kedai dan menjualnya hingga malam. Dan ketika pulang ke rumah ibunya masih harus mengurus mereka. Bahkan hanya membayangkan menjadi ibunya saja Jeno sudah merasa lelah, apalagi ketika ia yang melakukannya. Jika saja ia masih sehat, tentu ia akan dengan senang hati membantu ibunya di kedai seperti yang ia lakukan dulu. Tapi sekarang, jangankan membantu di kedai, berjalan sebentar saja rasanya sudah sangat melelahkan bagi Jeno.

Ia menambah beban ibunya, itu sudah pasti. Bukan hanya ibunya, tapi juga orang-orang di sekitarnya. Ibunya yang sudah lelah setelah berjualan di kedai harus berjalan atau naik bis untuk menemaninya di rumah sakit. Bahkan terkadang ibunya tidak tidur jika kondisinya sedang memburuk, menjaganya sepanjang malam.

"Eomma, aku menyusahkan ya?" entah kenapa tiba-tiba Jeno tidak bisa mengendalikan mulutnya.

Pertanyaan Jeno sontak membuat sang ibu menghentikan kegiatannya, wanita itu menatap Jeno penuh tanya. Ia sungguh tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

"Apa aku menyusahkan?" lagi-lagi kalimat itu mengalir begitu saja dari mulutnya.

Tangan keriput yang tadi digunakan untuk memijat lehernya kini beralih ke atas tangan putranya, menggenggam tangan kurus itu dengan lembut.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu, hm?" wanita itu menatap Jeno dengan tatapan teduhnya, dan dengan bodohnya langsung dihindari begitu saja oleh kedua mata Jeno. Air matanya bisa mengalir begitu saja jika sudah melihat tatapan ibunya yang seperti itu.

"Aku menyusahkan, iya kan? Aku penyakitan dan menyusahkan kalian semua" suara Jeno bergetar, dan Nyonya Kim bisa mendengar nada frustasi dari suara lirih itu.

Putranya bahkan belum genap 18 tahun dan ia sudah harus menanggung segala kesakitan karena penyakitnya. Ditambah lagi kondisinya yang mudah sekali drop akhir-akhir ini tentu semakin melelahkan. Jika saja ia adalah Jeno, ia belum tentu yakin menanggung semua beban seperti yang sedang ditanggung oleh bocah itu. Ia sudah tahu hal seperti ini akan terjadi, Jungsoo sudah memintanya untuk siap menghadapi situasi seperti ini. Sekuat-kuatnya Jeno, tetap saja ia hanyalah manusia biasa, ia memiliki batas kekuatannya sendiri.

"Kau tidak menyusahkan, sayang. Sama sekali tidak pernah menyusahkan" Nyonya Kim berucap selembut mungkin. Tangannya ingin mengelus kepala putranya, namun sedikit terkejut ketika bocah itu justru menghindari tangannya.

Jeno menggeleng keras, air mata mulai berjatuhan dari matanya.

"Aku ini memang menyusahkan! Jangan membohongiku, eomma! Kalian pasti sangat lelah karenaku, kan? Ya kan?" suara Jeno mengeras begitu juga dengan tangisnya, nadanya menggambarkan keputusasaan.

Ini pertama kalinya Nyonya Kim melihat Jeno seperti ini, dan benar-benar membuat jatungnya serasa dirobek geitu saja. Jenonya terlihat berbeda. Jeno yang sedang ia hadapi saat ini bukanlah Jeno yang kuat seperti biasa, yang ada dihadapannya saat ini adalah Jeno yang putus asa. Rasanya menyakitkan melihat putranya terlihat begitu putus asa.

Nyonya Kim berdiri dari duduknya dan berpindah ke ranjang Jeno. Ditariknya tubuh ringkih itu dan dipeluknya erat. Semakin keras tubuh itu meronta, maka semakin erat juga pelukan Nyonya Kim. Tidak masalah jika bajunya akan basah air mata, ia lebih suka putranya yang menangis kencang dibandingkan putranya yang diam dan menahan semuanya seorang diri.

"Menangislah jika itu bisa membuatmu lega, sayang"

"Aku menyusahkan eomma, aku menyusahkan Mark hyung dan dongsaengdeul, aku menyusahkan samchon dan halmeoni. Aku menyusahkan banyak orang" Jeno terus saja meracau di pelukannya, tangisnya semakin kencang.

Ia mengelus punggung putranya lembut, mencoba menenangkan. Menangis terlalu lama akan memengaruhi kondisi putranya, dan Nyonya Kim tahu itu.

"Tidak, sayang. Kau tidak menyusahkan, sama sekali tidak pernah menyusahkan"

Bocah itu semakin sesenggukan.

"Kenapa aku –uhuk harus sakit? Kenapa –uhuk harus aku –uhuk yang menanggung semua ini? Kenapa bukan –uhuk orang lain –uhuk?"

Suara Jeno terdengar melemah begitu pula tangisannya, bahkan sekarang Nyonya Kim bisa mendengar kalau batuknya semakin lama semakin keras. Ia melepas pelukannya pada Jeno dan melihat bocah itu sedang mencengkeram bagian dadanya dengan erat, nafasnya juga tersenggal. Nyonya Kim panik, ia mengelus punggung itu untuk meredakan batuknya.

"Kau tidak menyusahkan, putra eomma tidak pernah menyusahkan. Tolong jangan berpikiran macam-macam , itu hanya akan memperburuk kondisimu sayang"

Sia-sia saja, batuk Jeno semakin mengeras. Nafas bocah itu juga terdengar semakin berat, wajahnya memucat dan keringat dingin mengalir deras dari keningnya. Jika saja Nyonya Kim tidak sedang menopang tubuh ringkih itu, sudah pasti tubuhnya akan tergeletak begitu saja di kasur.

"Jeno! Mana yang sakit, sayang? Katakan pada eomma mana yang sakit, eoh?!" Nyonya Kim mengguncang tubuh itu pelan, mencoba mengembalikan kesadaran putranya yang sepertinya semakin menipis.

Tidak ada jawaban. Bocah itu terlalu sibuk dengan batuknya yang menyakitkan. Dan kepanikan Nyonya Kim memuncak ketika tangan Jeno beralih meremas perutnya dan beberapa detik kemudian memuntahkan cairan merah pekat dari mulutnya. Semakin lama semakin banyak hingga seprai putih rumah sakit berubah warna menjadi merah.

"JENO!" pekik Nyonya Kim panik. Dan dengan tangan gemetar dan masih dengan Jeno di lengannya, ia meraih remot di samping bantal Jeno dan memencet tombol darurat.

"Tidak! Jangan tutup matamu, sayang! Kau membuat eomma takut!" Nyonya Kim mengguncang tubuh itu sedikit lebih keras ketika mata sayu itu perlahan mulai tertutup.

"Eo-eomma.. sa-kit.. rasa-nya sa-kit sekali.."

Dan rintihan Jeno membuat pertahanan Nyonya Kim hancur begitu saja.

.

.

.

TBC~

Maaf banget kalau mungkin banyak typo dan mengecewakan..

Jangan lupa tinggalin jejak di kolom review ya~

Review kalian adalah semangat author ngelanjutin ff ini

Thankyou


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Hei gaes~~

Masih inget ngga sama ff ini? Hehehe

Maaf banget aku lama nelantarin ff ini, maaf banget buat kalian nunggu lama

Tugas numpuk dan jadwal kuliah padet banget, belum lagi sekarang kerja juga.. bener-bener sedikit waktu buat nulis

Ide kadang mampir, cuma suka nunda ketiknya jadi lupa :D

Makasih banget buat kalian yg setia nunggu ff ini, buat kalian yg selalu baca dan ninggain review.. thanks a lot

Sesibuk apapun, Haneul janji bakal selesaiin ff ini kok ;)

Happy Reading gaes~~

.

.

.

Nyonya Kim duduk dengan tenang di kursinya yang berada tepat di samping ranjang Jeno, menggenggam tangan Jeno dan mengelusnya lembut. Sedangkan saat ini bocah itu sedang terbaring dengan mata tertutup. Masker oksigen yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya dan beberapa kabel yang dihubungkan ke tubuhnya membuat hati Nyonya Kim terasa begitu teriris melihatnya. Bocah itu baru saja menyelesaikan kemoterapinya dan tiba-tiba saja kejang, yang tentu saja membuat Nyonya Kim maupun Jungsoo yang ada di ruangan menjadi panik dibuatnya. Bocah itu kesulitan bernafas dan baru berhenti kejang ketika Jungsoo menyuntikkan obat penenang padanya. Bahkan sekarang walaupun telah memakai masker oksigen, putranya masih terlihat kesulitan bernafas.

Jungsoo bilang kanker Jeno menyebar dengan pesat, bahkan telah merusak fungsi beberapa organ pentingnya. Kemoterapi tidak akan mampu lagi menghalangi penyebaran sel kankernya, yang ada malah akan membuat Jeno semakin sakit. Bahkan tadi Jungsoo bilang tubuh Jeno kejang karena sudah tak mampu lagi kerasnya obat-obatan kemoterapi yang terus menerus disuntikkan ke tubuhnya. Jadi keputusan akhirnya, Jungsoo akan mengehentikan kemoterapi Jeno. Nyonya Kim sendiri tentu saja sempat menolak pemikiran Jungsoo tadi, bahkan Jungsoo sendiri juga tidak yakin dengan pilihannya. Tapi mereka berdua tentu sama-sama mengerti bahwa apa yang telah mereka pilih adalah yang terbaik. Mereka sama-sama tidak ingin terus menerus melihat Jeno kesakitan. Rambut Jeno sekarang sudah habis bersih, tubuhnya begitu kurus dan kulitnya kering. Kemoterapi hanya akan menyakitinya. Melihatnya kesakitan sama saja seperti mengiris hati mereka secara perlahan dengan pisau tumpul yang akan semakin menambah rasa sakitnya.

Diciuminya tangan Jeno dengan lembut, mencoba mengalirkan cinta sekaligus kekuatan untuk putranya. Putranya yang begitu tangguh dan luar biasa, melaikat mereka. Sekalipun di tengah cobaan yang begitu berat yang tengah menimpanya, Jeno tidak pernah mengeluh. Sekalipun tidak pernah mengeluh akan penyakitnya. Ia tetap saja menjadi Lee Jeno yang tidak ingin menyusahkan orang lain dan membuat orang lain khawatir, ia tetap saja Lee Jeno yang selalu lebih mementingkan kepentingan oranglain dibandingkan dirinya sendiri.

Nyonya Kim sendiri terkadang berpikir, _'Bagaimana bisa Tuhan memberikan penyakit semacam ini pada Jeno?'_. Bocah itu bahkan baru saja bertemu keluarga kandungnya dan melihat wajah kedua orangtuanya walau hanya di foto. Tapi sepertinya Tuhan begitu ingin bertemu dengannya tanpa membiarkannya merasakan kebahagiaan bersama keluarga kandungnya. Menurut Nyonya Kim hal itu sungguh tidak adil.

Tapi Nyonya Kim masih ingat, seminggu hari yang lalu ketika Jeno baru pulih dari kondisinya yang sempat drop, Jeno mengatakan sesuatu padanya.

' _Eomma, bukankah Tuhan begitu adil? Ia mengambil kedua orangtuaku dan menggantikannya dengan kalian yang begitu menyayangiku. Tuhan memberiku penyakit tetapi memberiku kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan keluarga kandungku, bahkan mengizinkanku melihat wajah kedua orangtuaku walau hanya lewat foto. Bahkan di sisa waktuku yang mungkin tidak banyak ini, ia terus saja memberikan kebahagiaan yang luar biasa padaku lewat kalian. Bukankah Tuhan begitu adil?'_

Nyonya Kim bahkan tidak mengerti sepertinya apa jalan pikiran bocah itu dan dari apa hatinya dibuat. Ia sungguh seperti malaikat.

KLEK.

Pintu terbuka, muncul Mark dengan tas punggungnya memasuki kamar. Wajahnya terlihat lelah namun senyum masih menghiasi wajahnya, walau tetap saja tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya.

"Maaf merepotkanmu sayang, eomma harus pulang dan melihat adik-adikmu yang lain. Kau pasti lelah kan?"

Mark menggeleng. Bohong jika ia tidak lelah, ia baru saja menyelesaikan praktikumnya dan langsung kemari ketika Nyonya Kim menelfonnya dan memintanya untuk menjaga Jeno. Adiknya jauh lebih penting dibanding rasa lelahnya. Ia bahkan ijin untuk tidak datang ke kerja paruh waktunya hari ini.

Nyonya kim berdiri, mengelus rambut Mark yang sekarang sudah berdiri di depanya. Memandang Jeno dengan wajah penuh pertanyaan.

"Ia sempat kejang tadi. Tubuhnya tidak sanggup lagi menanggung kemoterapi, jadi Dokter Park akan menghentikan kemoterapinya mulai sekarang"

Raut muka Mark berubah. Wajah lelahnya kini berganti dengan wajah terpukul sekaligus khawatir. Ia tidak mengira jika kondisi adiknya sudah sejauh itu.

"Sudah berapa lama ia tertidur, eomma?" tanya Mark. Pandangannya tak lepas dari Jeno.

"Sekitar 3 jam yang lalu. Dokter Park bilang ia akan segera bangun, jangan terlalu khawatir"

Mark mengangguk mengerti. "Semoga ia cepat bangun, aku takut setiap melihatnya menutup mata"

Nada suara Mark terdengar bergetar seperti sedang menahan tangis. Nyonya Kim segera mendekap tubuh Mark ke dalam pelukannya, menepuk punggung putra tertuanya pelan.

"Ia akan baik-baik saja, sayang. Ia sudah berjuang sejauh ini dan ia tidak akan menyerah begitu saja, kita harus percaya padanya"

Mark mengangguk di pelukan Nyonya Kim. Ia ingin menangis, tapi ia mencoba menahan air matanya sekuat tenaga. Ia tidak ingin lemah. Adiknya sedang berjuang dan membutuhkan kekuatan, maka dari itu ia tidak boleh lemah.

"Tolong titip Jeno, ya? Eomma akan kembali nanti malam setelah melihat keadaan adik-adikmu di rumah, walaupun eomma tahu Donghyuk dan Jaemin pasti menjaga mereka dengan baik"

"Ne, eomma. Hati-hati di jalan"

Setelah mengambil tasnya dan mencium kening Mark, Nyonya Kim berjalan keluar ruangan dan mengjilang di balik pintu. Meninggalkan Mark yang kini tengah menggantikan posisi Nyonya Kim untuk menggenggam tangan Jeno dan menyalurkan kekuatannya.

.

.

.

Nyonya Kim berbohong, ia tidak pulang ke rumah untuk memeriksa kondisi putra-putranya di rumah seperti yang ia katakan pada Mark tadi. Justru sekarang wanita itu sedang berada di dalam sebuah rumah mewah dan duduk di atas sofa empuk yang terlihat begitu mahal. Sorot matanya tidak tenang dan ia terus meremas ujung bajunya. Kondisi Jeno tentu merupakan penyebab segala kekhawatirannya, tetapi sebenarnya ada hal lain lagi yang membuatnya tidak tenang. Dan itu adalah Nyonya Park, wanita yang saat ini sedang duduk di sofa yang berseberangan dengannya.

Hampir sama dengan Nyonya Kim, wajah Nyonya Park juga terlihat sama kautnya walau tidak separah Nyonya Kim. Kedua tangan keriputnya saling meremas.

"Nyonya.." Nyonya Kim membuka suara, matanya menatap Nyonya Park memohon. Tersirat sebuah kesakitan disana.

"Saya sudah mendengarnya dari Jungsoo, dan keputusan saya masih tetap sama" nadanya Nyonya Park tegas, hanya saja perasaan khawatir membuatnya terdengar sedikit bergetar.

"Tidak bisakah menunggu hingga Jeno membuka mata? Dokter Park bilang Jeno akan membuka mata beberapa jam lagi" pinta Nyonya Kim.

Mata Nyonya Park memicing tidak suka kearah Nyonya Kim.

"Nyonya Kim!" nada Nyonya Park meninggi, membuat Nyonya Kim sedikit tersentak kaget. Wanita elegan yang biasanya berbicara dengan kelembutan itu bahkan telah menaikkan nada suaranya, yang berarti beliau tidak ingin ada seorangpun yang mencampuri keputusannya.

"Nyonya .." hanya lirihan keluar dari bibir Nyonya Kim.

"Tidakkah menurut anda menahan kepergian Jeno adalah sebuah tindakan egois, Nyonya? Anda sama saja membunuhnya perlahan!"

Kesedihan bercampur emosi terdengar jelas dari suara Nyonya Park.

Nyonya Kim terdiam seribu bahasa.

Egois?

Sebegitu egosinya kah dirinya?

Dan apa yang ia dengar tadi?

Membunuh putranya perlahan?

Tolong, tolong katakana padanya bahwa apa yang didengarnya tadi adalah salah. Hatinya sungguh seperti tersayat samurai tajam mendengar kalimat yang menurutnya kejam tadi.

Jika dikatakan egois, memang benar bahwa ia egois. Ia egois karena tidak ingin terpisah dari putranya, dari Jeno. Sekalipun bukan orang yang melahirkan Jeno, ia tetaplah seorang ibu yang telah membesarkan bocah itu dengan sepenuh hatinya. Memberikan segala yang terbaik dan menginginkan segala yang terbaik bagi putranya. Ia tentu saja ingin Jeno sembuh, sungguh ia menginginkan hal itu. Hanya saja ia tidak rela jika seseorang membawa putranya pergi. Ah, bukan seseorang melainkan keluarga kandung dari Jeno sendiri. Mereka lebih berhak atas Jeno, Nyonya Kim sungguh paham akan hal itu. Tapi tidakkah mereka memikirkan perasaan Nyonya Kim dan juga saudara-saudara Jeno lainnya?

Nyonya Kim bukan tidak memperbolehkan Jeno pergi. Ia mengijinkan, walaupun berat. Ia hanya ingin mereka menunggu hingga bocah itu sadar dan membuka matanya terlebih dahulu, setidaknya sampai Nyonya Kim bisa mendengar bocah itu memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'eomma' untuk terakhir kali sebelum bocah itu mereka bawa pergi. Bahkan jika bisa, biarkan Jeno melihat saudara-saudaranya terlebih dahulu. Biarkan mereka saling mengucapkan salam perpisahan mereka masing-masing.

Sesederhana itu. Apakah permintaannya salah?

"Maafkan saya, Nyonya. Saya tidak bermaksud menyakiti perasaan anda. Tapi saya mohon pengertian anda, ini semua demi Jeno"

Nyonya Park yang sepertinya menyadari bahwa perkataannya telah menyakiti Nyonya Kim, kini meraih tangan Nyonya Kim dan mengusapnya lembut. Matanya menatap Nyonya Kim, menatap wanita itu dengan penuh simpati. Ia juga seorang ibu, ia mengerti perasaan Nyonya Kim. Walaupun bukan ibu kandung Jeno, wanita itu tetaplah ibu yang telah membesarkan Jeno sejak bayi. Melepaskan seseorang yang dicintai memang selalu berat, tapi ia tidak punya pilihan lain.

"Bisakah anda berjanji pada saya, Nyonya?" kali ini giliran Nyonya Kim yang menggenggam tangan Nyonya Park. Menatap wanita dihadapannya dengan mata yang sembab oleh air mata.

Nyonya Park mengangguk walaup sedikit ragu.

"Bisakah anda berjanji bahwa anda akan mencintai Jeno sepenuh hati anda? Bisakah anda menjamin kebahagiannya nanti? Bisakah anda membawanya kembali kesini agar saya bisa memeluknya lagi suatu hari nanti?" isakan Nyonya Kim terus terdengar di setiap kalimat yang ia ucapkan.

Sekarang giliran Nyonya Park yang terdiam, sedikit menimbang berbagai permintaan Nyonya Kim. Ingin sekali ia menganggukkan kepalanya untuk membuat wanita itu tenang dan kemudian menyetujui keputusannya. Tapi entah kenapa kepalanya seperti kaku. Bagaimanapun juga ia juga seorang manusia biasa tanpa kekuatan apapun, dan sebuah janji bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa 'iya'kan dengan begitu mudahnya. Ia tidak ingin berjanji, karena ia takut jika ia tidak akan sanggup menepatinya nanti. Namun setidaknya ia akan berusaha, berusahan menepati janji tersebut.

Nyonya Park tersenyum tipis dan menatap Nyonya Kim dalam.

"Saya akan berusaha menepatinya"

Dengan senyuman yang perlahan muncul, Nyonya Kim mengangguk dan sebuah keputusan teah ia pilih.

.

.

.

"Eomma?"

Nyonya Kim menghentikan kegiatannya, mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sosok kecil yang baru saja memasuki kamar dan sekarang berjalan mendekatinya. Mata bocah itu membulat dan keningnya berkerut, lalu tangannya mulai mengambil beberapa pakaian yang berada di atas kasur dan mengamatinya.

"Bukankah ini pakaian Jeno hyung?" bocah itu bertanya, ia menatap ibunya dengan sorot mata yang penuh tanya.

Nyonya Kim mengangguk, tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

"Eomma, kenapa memasukkan pakaian Jeno hyung ke dalam koper?" merasa tak mendapat jawaban dari ibunya, kini bocah itu mulai menggoyangkan lengan ibunya.

"Eomma akan pergi dengan Jeno hyung?"

Mata yang penuh tanya itu kini mulai berair. Bahkan bibirnya mulai bergetar.

"Jisung-ah.."

Nyonya Kim mengganti posisi berdirinya menjadi jongkok, menyamakan dirinya dengan tinggi putranya. Ia memegang pundak Jisung, menatap bocah itu dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

"Eomma akan pergi bersama Jeno hyung?" setetes air mata lolos dari mata sipit Jisung.

Nyonya Kim menggeleng, sedikit memaksakan senyum. "Eomma tidak akan pergi kemanapun, sayang"

"Jeno hyung juga?"

Wanita itu kembali terdiam, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa dan bagaimana akan menjelaskannya pada bocah 7 tahun itu. Ia mengerti seperti apa putra kecilnya itu. Bocah itu jauh lebih dekat dengan Jeno dibandingkan dengan dirinya dan juga lebih sering meghabiskan waktunya bersama sang hyung dibandingkan dengan dirinya. Sejak kecil tumbuh dengan campur tangan Jeno sungguh membuat bocah itu begitu bergantung pada hyungnya. Bahkan ketika Jeno sedang perjalanan kemah musim panaspun bocah itu selalu saja menangis dan bertanya kapan hyungnya akan pulang, walaupun hanya dalam hitungan hari.

Jika saja ia tidak memikirkan perasaan putra kecilnya itu, tentu ia sudah mengatakan lebih awal bahwa hyungnya itu sekarat dan keluarganya akan membawanya ke Jepang untuk berobat tanpa tahu kapan akan kemballi bersama mereka. Jika saja ia mengatakan hal seperti itu pada Mark, Donghyuk, Jaemin maupun Renjun, tentu mereka akan mengerti. Tapi ini Jisung. Bocah itu bahkan baru saja naik ke kelas 2 sekolah dasar dan juga satu-satunya orang yang begitu bergantung pada Jeno, bagaimana bisa ia mengatakan hal semacam itu?. Bahkan Chenle yang baru bertemu Jeno beberapa tahun saja sempat menangis ketika Renjun memberitahu akan hal ini tadi pagi.

Ia adalah seorang ibu.

Ibu mana yang tega menyakiti hati putranya?

"Jisung-ah. Jisung ingin Jeno hyung sembuh kan?" tanya Nyonya Kim lembut.

Jisung mengangguk dan mengusap air matanya.

"Eung! Jisung sedih melihat Jeno hyung sakit, Jisung ingin Jeno hyung sembuh"

"Halmeoni akan menyembuhkan Jeno hyung, boleh kan jika halmeoni membawa Jeno hyung pergi?"

Bocah itu sedikit tersentak, namun sedetik kemudian ia kembali menatap ibunya dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Besok, halmeoni akan membawa Jeno hyung ke Jepang. Jeno hyung akan sembuh disana, tidak apa-apa kan jika Jeno hyung pergi?"

Jisung terdiam. Dia hanya bocah 8 tahun yang tentunya tidak akan mudah menggunakan akalnya pada saat seperti ini, bocah seusianya lebih mementingkan perasaan dibanding pikirannya. Bocah itu bingung, tidak tahu bagaimana harus menjawab ibunya. Ibunya bilang Jeno hyung akan dibawa pergi agar hyungnya itu bisa sembuh, tapi Jisung tidak suka mendengar itu. Jisung tidak suka mendengar kalimat bahwa Jeno akan pergi, dia tidak ingin berpisah dengan Jeno. Lagipula Samuel bilang bahwa Jepang itu jauh, sangat jauh sampai harus menaiki pesawat untuk sampai disana. Tapi ibunya bilang bahwa hyungnya akan sembuh, hanya bagian itu yang Jisung suka.

"Kenapa Jeno hyung harus dibawa pergi?" mata Jisung membulat, dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca ia menatap ibunya.

Nyonya Kim menelan ludah. Tatapan putranya penuh akan pertanyaan, ada sorot kesedihan dalam mata putra kecilnya.

"Sayang.. Jeno hyung akan sembuh disa-"

"Jeno hyung tidak boleh pergi! Jangan bawa Jeno hyung pergi!"

Nyonya Kim bahkan belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya ketika Jisung tiba-tiba saja menghempaskan tangannya dan berteriak keras, yang sedetik kemudian bocah itu mulai terisak.

"Sayang.." Nyonya Kim mencoba meraih tubuh putranya, namun Jisung lebih memilih menghindar. Isakannya pun semakin menjadi, membuat sang ibu kebingungan.

"Aku mohon –hiks- jangan bawa –hiks- Jeno hyung pergi –hiks"

"Jangan menangis, sayang. Bukankah Jeno hyung tidak suka anak cengeng?" ucap Nyonya Kim lembut, selembut mungkin agar membuat putra kecilnya tenang. Diraihnya tangan Jisung dengan lembut agar bocah itu kembali dekat dengannya.

Isakan Jisung berhenti. Nyonya Kim mengernyit.

"Kalau Jisung..hiks.. berjanji tidak..hiks.. cengeng, Jeno hyung ..hiks tidak jadi.. hiks pergi?"

Nyoya Kim tidak bisa menjawab. Bukan tidak bisa, namun tidak mampu. Anak itu begitu tidak ingin kehilangan hyungnya.

"Jisung, sayang.." ia merengkuh Jisung ke dalam pelukannya. Pertahanan Nyonya Kim runtuh, air mata mulai mengalir deras dari matanya.

"Jisung sayang..hiks Jeno hyung. Jangan bawa.. hiks Jeno hyung.. hiks pergi"

Nyonya Kim berharap semua yang terjadi hanyalah mimpi. Ia berharap ketika ia terbangun nantinya ia hanya akan menemukan kebahagiaan. Setiap pagi membangunkan putra-putranya dan menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka, mengecup kening mereka yang sedang tertiddur dan melihat mereka tumbuh setiap harinya.

.

.

.

Sekalipun matanya sudah terlihat berkaca-kaca, namun Mark tidak menangis. Begitu juga ibunya, wanita itu juga sebisa mungkin menahan air matanya sambil menahan Jisung yang terus meraung memanggil nama Jeno. Chenle menangis di pelukan Renjun, sedangkan Donghyuk dan Jaemin terus saja terisak dengan kepala tertunduk.

Di depan mereka, bangkar Jeno di dorong memasuki pesawat. Bocah itu masih menutup matanya erat dan belum terbangun sejak kemarin. Dan jujur saja Mark sedikit kecewa pada Jungsoo, yang mengatakan bahwa Jeno akan bangun beberapa jam lagi dan menyuruh mereka menunggu. Namun bahkan sebelum Jeno membuka matanya, mereka membawa Jeno pergi. Seolah tak mengijinkan mereka melihat senyum Jeno dan mengucapkan salam perpisahan padanya. Mereka bahkan tak bisa berjanji bahwa mereka akan membawa Jeno kembali, dan itu yang paling Mark benci.

"Tolong, bawa Jeno kembali.. suatu saat nanti"

Jungsoo tersentak melihat Mark yang tiba-tiba saja berlutut dihadapannya dan memohon. Ia sungguh tidak tega melihat saudara-saudara Jeno yang sudah ia anggap seperti anak-anaknya sendiri terlihat begitu terpukul. Jungsoo diam tak berkata apapun. Ia tidak ingin mebuat janji yang mungkin tak bisa ia tepati, semua keputusan ada di tangan ibunya. Dan keputusan yang duibuat ibunya berarti adalah keputusan mutlak, Jungsoo atau siapapun tak akan sanggup melawannya.

"Mark.." ia membungkuk dan memegang pundak Mark, menyuruh bocah itu berdiri. Namun bocah itu menolak.

"Tolong bawa Jeno kembali. Aku tahu permintaanku sangat tidak tahu diri, tapi aku hanya ingin Jeno kembali kemari setelah ia sembuh nanti. Kami menyayanginya..sungguh"

Hancur sudah pertahanan Nyonya Kim melihat putra sulungnya terlihat begitu putus asa, ia mulai terisak. Bukan hanya tangisan Nyonya Kim yang mulai terdengar semakin keras, tangisan para bocah yang sedari tadi memang sudah menangis pun juga menjadi semakin keras.

"Maafkan samchon, Mark. Keputusan bukan berada di tanganku, aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun" Jungsoo kembali berusaha menyuruh Mark berdiri, dan Mark menurutinya.

Jungsoo menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati ibunya telah menaiki tangga pesawat. Ia mengerti alasan ibunya yang sama sekali tidak menghampiri keluarga kedua Jeno bahkan untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan, ibunya hanya tak ingin semakin merasa bersalah.

Jungsoo menghampiri Nyonya Kim. Membungkukan tubuh selama beberapa detik untuk memberi hormat, dan tentu saja dibalas Nyonya Kim walaupun tidak bisa sepenuhnya karena sedang menggendong Jisung.

"Maafkan kami atas keputusan egois kami, Nyonya. Kami akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk kesembuhan Jeno, kami janji akan mencintainya sebesar cinta kalian pada Jeno. Terimakasih telah membesarkan Jeno dan mencintainya dengan begitu tulus, terimakasih"

Nyonya Kim tak mampu berkata apapun, air mata dan isakan keluar secara bergantian, membuat mulutnya menjadi kaku. Jadi ia hanya mengangguk dan memaksakan sebuah senyuman pada Jungsoo. Jungsoo membalas senyum Nyonya Kim tanda mengerti.

Kali ini Jaemin yang menghampiri Jungsoo, menggenggam tangan Jungsoo dan menatap Jungsoo dengan mata yang memerah karena terlalu banyak menangis.

"Hyung, katakan pada Jeno bahwa ia harus kembali suatu saat nanti. Aku akan menjaga tempat tidurnya agar selalu rapi, aku dan Donghyuk akan membersihkan tempat tidurnya setiap hari. Dan aku juga akan meminta ibu agar tidak mengecat ataupu merubah bentuk rumah kami agar Jeno tidak kebingungan jika kembali nanti. Tolong katakan itu padanya.."

Sungguh Jungsoo terenyuh mendengarnya. Ia jadi ingin berlari ke pesawat, membawa Jeno keluar dan memberikan Jeno pada mereka. Namun itu hal mustahil yang dilakukan kecuali ia ingin membunuh Jeno dan kemudian ia juga dibunuh ibunya.

Jungsoo mengangguk, dan membungkuk sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya masuk ke dalam pesawat.

Pintu pesawat mulai tertutup perlahan dan setelah itu berjalan perlahan dan kemudian terbang.

"Selamat tinggal, Jeno-ya. Kau harus kembali atau aku akan terbang ke Jepang dan menyeretmu pulang suatu hari nanti"

Yang terakhir kita pasti tahu siapa yang mengatakannya.

.

.

.

Review kalian sangat ditunggu ya gaes~~

Authot itu semangat lanjutin kalau reviewnya banyak lhoo~~ hehehehe

Maaf kalau kurang memuaskan..

See you on next chapter


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

.

Annyeeeeooooong~~

Masih ada yang nunggun ff ini gk?

Semoga masih ada lah yaaaa..hehe

Padahal niat Haneul update ff ini sebulan sekali tapi gagal karena tugas yang beruntun T_T

Bener-bener gk ada waktu buat ngetik ff. Kadang udah ada ide tapi mau ngetik males dan udah capek juga, jadi idenya disimpen, tapi kadang banyak ide lari entah kemana :D

Aku mau bilang makasih banget buat kalian para readers yang masih setia nungguin ff ini dan mau ninggalin review kalian terutama buat akun baekpie461 yang udah nyemangatin aku buat lanjutin ff ini sampe akhir

Maaf kalau chapter ini mungkin kurang memuaskan dan mungkin banyak typo.. gk sempet edit betul-betul..hehe

Happy reading~

.

.

.

Sore itu suasana mendung dan angin berhembus cukup kencang. Lelaki 24 tahun itu mengeratkan mantel coklat tebal yang melekat di tubuhnya, sesekali menggosokkan kedua tangannya guna menciptakan kehangatan. Kalender bahkan baru menunjukkan tanggal 1 Desember, musim dingin yang sebenarnya bahkan belum dimulai, tapi entah kenapa dinginnya sudah menusuk seperti ini.

Jepang jauh lebih dingin dari Korea, itu menurut Jeno –lelaki berantel coklat tadi-. Ini musim dingin ke-6 yang ia lalui di Jepang, setidaknya sudah selama itu dia disini. Ia bahkan masih ingat musim dingin pertamanya disini, dimana ia terbangun dari ranjang berwarna putih dan bau khas yang menusuk hidungnya. Dan saat itu ia hanya remaja yang tengah kebingungan karena tidak menemukan sosok ibunya maupun saudara-saudaranya ketika ia membuka mata. Hanya Jungsoo samchon, Sora Imo dan neneknya yang berada di sekitarnya. Ah, dan juga Yuta.

Ia juga masih ingat ketika ia berusaha mengumpulkan segala kekuatan dan keberaniannya untuk bertanya, dan akhirnya mendapat jawaban yang membuat hatinya terasa begitu hancur. Kenyataan bahwa ia telah terpisah dari ibu dan saudara-saudaranya sungguh memukulnya dengan begitu keras. Jeno muda menangis, meraung dan meminta kembali, namun semua sia-sia. Neneknya bilang ia harus melupakan Korea, melupakan keluarga lamanya, karena mereka lah keluarga Jeno sebenarnya. Dan saat itu juga, Jeno membenci neneknya. Bukan membenci sebenarnya, hanya sebuah rasa kecewa yang teramat sangat lebih tepatnya.

Jika neneknya sudah tak lagi bisa diharapkan, hanya Jungsoo dan Sora yang tersisa. Namun sial, kedua orang itu hanya mampu menggeleng. Tinggal disini dan melanjutkan pengobatan adalah pilihan yang tepat, itu kata mereka. Jeno menolak tentu saja, rasanya percuma jika ia sembuh tapi tak lagi mampu bersama keluarga keduanya. Namun orang-orang itu luar bisa, mereka membujuk remaja labil macam Jeno dengan membuat sebuah janji. Mereka berjanji akan membawa Jeno pulang ke Korea jika saja Jeno mau menjalani segala pengobatan yang ada hingga dinyatakan sembuh. Dan dengan senang hati Jeno menyanggupinya.

Setiap hari harus menelan banyak pil, berkali-kali ditusuk jarum, pemeriksaan tanpa henti bahkan kemoterapi yang menyiksa Jeno jalani. Melelahkan memang, dan kondisi yang terkadang menurun membuat Jeno ingin berhenti dan menyerah. Namun ketika kembali teringat janji neneknya, Jeno merubah hatinya. Ia harus sembuh jika ingin pulang. Dan berhasil, dokter menyatakan ia sembuh setelah hampir satu tahun menjalani berbagai macam pengobatan.

Dirinya sembuh, namun janji yang neneknya buat sama sekali belu terbayar. Jika saja Jeno anak yang tak tahu terimakasih, ia pasti akan menuntut agar janji itu ditepati. Namun jasa besar neneknya sungguh membuat hatinya begitu berat menagih janji tersebut, hingga pada akhirnya ia harus memilih mengubur janji tersebut dalam-dalam. Ia hilang kontak dengan mereka, ia tak tahu seperti apa mereka sekarang, seperti apa keadaan mereka.

Apakah mereka sehat?

Apakah mereka bahagia?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan tak terjawab yang selalu Jeno pendam selama enam tahun ini.

Jeno merindukan rumahnya, dan juga penghuninyaa. Jeno merindukan pelukan ibunya yang begitu hangat dan menenangkan. Jeno merindukan Mark-hyung yang begitu dewasa. Merindukan Jaemin yang cerewet dan Donghyuk yang usil. Merindukan Renjun yang begitu tenang dan juga gambarannya. Dan tentu saja Jeno merindukan Chenle dan Jisung, duo yang tak terpisahkan. Apakah mereka masih manja, apakah mereka tetap berisik, apakah mereka masih sering menjahili Donghyuk, Jeno sungguh ingin mengetahuinya.

Setiap hari Jeno menunggu dan berharap waktu akan berbaik hati membawanya kembali pada keluarga keduanya. Hatinya begitu sesak akan rasa rindu, setiap hari semakin menumpuk hingga rasanya akan meledakkan dada.

Jeno telah mencapai batasnya. Dan setelah mengumpulkan segala keberanian dan membulatkan tekadnya, disinilah Jeno sekarang. Berdiri mematung di depan pintu ruang kerja neneknya.

"Jeno-ssi"

Jeno menoleh ketika suara laki-laki itu menghampiri telinganya.

Ah, ia lupa jika ia tidak sendirian datang kemari.

Ia bersama pengawal pribadi sekaligus sahabatnya, Nakamoto Yuta. Lelaki itu memang lebih tua 5 tahun darinya, dan Jeno sudah menganggap lelaki itu seperti kakak ddan juga sahabatnya. Lelaki itu selalu menemani Jeno kemanapun, mendengarkan segala keluh kesah Jeno dan selalu bisa membuat Jeno merasa tenang dengan kehadirannya di sekitar Jeno.

"Kenapa tidak menegetuk pintu?" lelaki itu –Yuta- mengingatkan Jeno, dalam bahasa Korea. Ah, Yuta memang orang Jepang asli, api ayahnya sudah bekerja pada neneknya hampir setengah hidupnya. Jadi kemungkinan besar ia belajar bahasa Korea dari sang ayah.

Jeno menatap Yuta ragu.

"Hyung.. aku takut" Jeno menundukkan kepalanya.

Yuta tersenyum lembut, tangan kokohnya menyentuh punggung rapuh bocah yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya itu. Bukan bocah sebenarnya, mengingat Jeno sudah berumur 24 tahun. Tapi Jeno masih sama seperti 6 tahun yang lalu, bocah yang ia temui bahkan ketika masih dalam keadaan berbaring tak berdaya.

Jika saja ayahnya tidak bekerja di perusahaan cabang milik keluarga Parkm ia tidak mungkin dipercaya oleh Nyonya Park untuk menjadi pengawal sekaligus sahabat Jeno padahal dulu kemampuan judonya sama sekali belum matang. Nyonya Park mempercayakan Jeno pada Yuta, meminta Yuta menemani Jeno ketika beliau sibuk, agar setidaknya Jeno tidak sendirian ketika membuka mata nanti. Beliau menceritakan banyak hal tentang Jeno termasuk hatinya yang bak malaikat, dan hal itulah yang membuat rasa sayang Yuta pada Jeno mulai tumbuh. Ia menyayangi Jeno seperti adiknya sendiri.

"Bukankah anda sudah memikirkan ini sejak 2 minggu yang lalu?" tanya Yuta mengingatkan.

Jeno mengangguk ragu.

"Anda sudah berusaha keras mengumpulkan segala keberanian, bukankah akan sia-sia jika anda kembali bersembunyi dibalik ketakutan anda?" kalimat Yuta selalu saja berhasil membuat perasaan Jeno membaik.

Jeno mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Yuta sejenak sebelum kemudian mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Kau benar, hyung. Aku sungguh akan menjadi pengecut jika tidak mengatakannya sekarang"

Yuta tersenyum. Lega rasanya menjdengar jawaban Jeno.

Tangan yang tadi hanya terdiam, kini mulai mengetuk pintu yang tadi hanya ditatapnya. Setelah sebuah suara memepersilahkannya masuk, ia mulai memutar kenop pintu dan membukanya.

"Terimakasih, Yuta hyung. Dan tolong, berhenti memanggilku 'Jeno-ssi' dan berbicara bahasa formal padaku, itu membuatku kesal" itu kalimat peringatan Jeno sebelum lelaki itu menghilang dibalik pintu.

Sedangkan Yuta hanya mengangguk sebentar dan tersenyum.

.

"Jeno-ya? Kenapa tidak menghubungi nenek dulu sebelum kemari?"

Neneknya, Nyonya Park, beridiri dari kursinya dan berjalan mendekati Jeno.

"Halmeoni sedang sibuk?" tanya Jeno dengan nada merasa-tidak-enak-nya.

Nyonya Park menggeleng dan tersenyum.

"Tidak ada kata sibuk untuk cucuku satu-satunya" kalimatnya menghangatkan hati Jeno, ditambah lagi kecupan di tangannya.

Sang nenek menarik dirinya menuju sofa di sudut ruangan, mendudukkan Jeno tepat disebelahnya.

"Tidak biasanya kau kemari, ada sesuatu yang kau inginkan?" tanya neneknya.

Jeno mengangguk ragu.

Neneknya tersenyum, dan tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu, "Ah! Sudah bertemu pamanmu hari ini?"

Jeno mengangguk lagi.

"Halmeoni.." panggil Jeno.

"Hm? Katakan pada halmeoni apa yang kau butuhkan" Nyonya Park menatap Jeno dan tersenyum lembut.

Jeno mulai mengumpulkan keberaniannya.

"Aku ingin pulang.." lirih Jeno.

Nyonya Park mengernyit menatap Jeno, entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja hatinya merasa tak nyaman.

"Tapi kau baru saja sampai, sayang" hatinya tahu betul bukan itu yang dimaksud Jeno, namun entah kenapa mulutnya justru mengeluarkan kalimat lain yang seolah menolak dugaannya.

"Aku ingin pulang-" jeda sejenak. Jeno menelan ludah, sekali lagi mengumpulkan keberaniannya, "..ke Korea"

Nyonya Park membatu, apa yang selalu menjadi ketakutannya selama ini akhirnya terjadi. Seberapa penurutnya pun seseorang, ialah tetaplah manusia. Ia memiliki hati yang tak bisa dikendalikan oleh siapapun.

"Halmeoni" panggilan Jeno menyadarkannya.

Ia menatap Jeno dengan tatapan sulit diartikan.

"Aku mohon.. ijinkan aku pulang. Aku merindukan mereka." suara Jeno bergetar, mata sipit itu mulai berkaca-kaca. Dan itu sungguh melemahkan hati Nyonya Park.

"Jeno-ya.. kau tahu bagaimana-"

"Aku tahu, halmeoni.." Jeno memutus kalimat neneknya.

"Halmeoni hanya tidak ingin kehilanganmu, sayang. Tidakkah kau mengerti?" Nyonya Park menggenggam tangan Jeno erat. Wanita tua itu hanya menangis.

Jeno menggeleng, air mata mulai jatuh dari matanya. Ia memang sudah 24 tahun dan bukan tipe lelaki yang mudah menangis, tapi topik ini selalu saja mampu merubahnya menjadi cengeng.

"Aku mengerti, halmeoni. Sungguh, aku mengerti. Tapi aku merindukan mereka"

Jeno tiba di Jepang enam tahun lalu dalam keadaan tak sadar dan tubuh penuh dengan alat penopang kehidupan. Yang ia pikirkan enam tahun lalu hanyalah kesembuhan Jeno, ia hanya ingin bocah itu sembuh dan tinggal disisinya sampai ia akhir hidupnya. Mendengar bocah itu ingin pulan ketika membuka mata dan menolak pengobatan telah membuatnya mengucap janji yang sebenarnya sungguh tak ingin ia tepati. Ia tak ingin kehilangan Jeno. Melihat kedekatan Jeno dengan keluarga keduanya sungguh membuatnya iri, ia takut jika bocah itu akan berbalik meninggalkannya dan lebih memilih mereka. Itu sebabnya ia memutus semua kontak dengan mereka. Ia bahkan merasa drinya kejam, dan ia tidak menyalahkan Jeno jika saja bocah itu membencinya.

"Aku hanya ingin melalui natal dan melihat kembang api tahun baru bersama mereka, aku merindukan saat-saat itu" isakan Jeno semakin jelas. Bocah yang belum genap 17 tahun yang dulu ia bawa kini telah berusia 24 tahun dan menjadi lelaki yang begitu tampan, persisi seperti ayahnya. Dan melihat lelaki 24 tahun yang biasanya selalu terlihat kuat kini tengah menangis di hadapannya sungguh membuat hatinya seperti diremas.

"Bisakah kau berjanji akan satu hal pada halmeoni?" ditangkupnya wajah Jeno dan ditatapnya mata itu dengan dalam.

Jeno menatap neneknya dengan penuh tanya.

"Berjanjilah kau akan selalu baik-baik saja disana. Berjanjilah kau akan kembali kesini sebagai Park Jeno, cucuku"

Jeno terdiam, masih berusaha mencerna kalimat neneknya.

"Halmeoni tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi jika kau tak berjanji pada halmeoni"

Apakah ini artinya.. "Halmeoni mengijinkanku pergi?"

Nyonya Park mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis, kemudian dibalas dengan pelukan erat oleh Jeno.

"Terimakasih, Halmeoni. Aku berjanji, aku akan baik-baik saja dan kembali. Terimakasih, halmeoni"

Nyonya Park tersenyum mendengar nada Jeno yang begitu bahagia. Ia belum pernah melihat Jeno sebahagia ini.

"Kau tidak akan lagi kuujinkan kembali ke Korea jika tidak menepati janjimu, bocah nakal" Nyonya Park mencubit hidung mancung itu dengan sayang.

Jeno tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk. Ia mendaratkan kecupan pada pipi keriput neneknya.

"Aku janji"

Nyonya Park tersenyum tipis, ada sedikit keraguan dalam hatinya.

Manusia..

Mudah sekali berjanji tanpa memikirkan hari depan yang sarat akan misteri.

.

.

.

"Sudah menyiapkan segalanya?"

Jeno menoleh sejenak dan tersenyum pada Sora ketika wanita cantik itu masuk ke kamarnya sambil menggendong Lami, putrinya yang berusia 4 tahun.

Jeno mengangguk dan menghentikan pekerjaannya, menghampiri bibinya. Lebih tepatnya menghampiri Lami, bocah cilik cantik yang selalu bisa membuat hari-harinya menyenangkan.

"Oppa..pelgi?" bocah itu bertanya dalam gendongan ibunya.

Jeno mengangguk dan tersenyum. Berat juga jika harus berpisah dengan Lami selama itu.

"Jangan pelgi!" Lami tiba-tiba saja memekik, membuat Jeno dan Sora sedikit tersentak.

Mata Lami mulai berkaca-kaca, bocah itu memang cengeng.

Jeno mengambil alih Lami ke gendongannya.

"Tidak akan lama, Lami-ya. Hanya satu bulan, kok"

Lami kecil berpikir sejenak.

1 bulan itu berapa lama?

Tapi kan satu hanya sedikit, pasti tidak akan lama, begitu pikir Lami.

"Satu bulan saja? Kenapa tidak lima?" bocah itu menunjukkan 5 jarinya di muka Jeno.

Jeno tersenyum. Ia juga ingin selama itu sebenarnya.

"Satu bulan saja, sayang. Oppa akan merindukan Lami jika terlalu lama disana" Jeno mencubit pipi sepupunya dengan gemas.

Lami mengangguk paham.

"Sudah malam Jeno-ya, biar Yoon-ahjumma saja yang menyelesaikannya. Kau harus banyak istirahat" ujar Sora mengingatkan.

"Sedikit lagi, Imo. Aku akan langsung tidur setelah ini" jawab Jeno.

Sora tersenyum.

"Ayo, Lami sayang. Kau juga harus tidur" Sora mengulurkan tangannya pada sang putri.

Lami mengangguk. Ia mencium pipi Jeno sejenak dan mengucapkan 'selamat malam' sebelum meraih tangan ibunya dan kemudian dibawa ke kamar.

Jeno kembali pada pekerjaannya menyiapkan perlengkapannya.

"Akan bertemu dengan kalian lagi setelah sekian lama, rasanya sungguh seperti mimpi" ucap Jeno pelan, dengan senyuman lebar tentunya.

Hatinya sungguh dipenuhi akan kebahagiaan saat ini.

.

.

.

Nyonya Park terus menatap Jeno dengan tatapan sendunya. Bukan hanya Nyonya Park, bahkan Jungsoo, Sora dan juga Lami yang berada dalam gendongan Jungsoo juga menatap Jeno dengan tatapan sendu. Sedangkan Jeno, ia hanya bisa membalas tatapan-tatapan sendu yang ditujukan padanya dengan senyuman tipis.

Rasanya berat juga meninggalkan mereka, terutama Lami. Ia akan merindukan suara cempreng bocah itu nantinya.

"Kau berjanji akan selalu baik-baik saja, kan?" sang nenek mengelus pipinya lembut, menatapnya penuh kasih sayang.

Jeno mengangguk, "Aku bernjanji, Halmeoni"

Nyonya Park tersenyum tipis.

Ia memeluk tubuh Jeno yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya, menyadarkan kepala di dada sang cucu dan mendengarkan detak jantungnya. Benar-benar mirip dengan suara detak jantung suami dan juga Donghae-nya.

Jeno membalas pelukan neneknya, mengelus punggung itu perlahan.

"Jaga kesehatan halmeoni juga, jangan terlalu lelah dan jangan sampai stress karena pekerjaan. Masalah café dan restaurant sudah kupasrahkan pada Johnny hyung"

Nyonya Park hanya mengangguk dan kemudian melepaskan pelukannya pada Jeno, mengusap air mata yang entah kapan mengalirnya.

Kali ini giliran Jungsoo dan Sora beserta Lami yang mendekati Jeno.

"Jaga diri baik-baik Jeno-ya, segera hubungi samchon jika ada masalah" Jeno mengangguk.

"Jangan telat makan dan istirahat yang cukup, sayang. Kau harus cepat kembali agar ada yang mengendalikan Lami ketika rewel" pesan Sora sedikit bercanda.

Lami yang berada di pelukan Sora menggerakkan tubuhnya, memberi sinyal bahwa ia ingin didekatkan dengan Jeno. Dan tentu saja Sora paham, ia mendekatkan Lami pada Jeno. dan bocah itu langsung saja mengecup pipi Jeno kemudian mengelus pipi Jeno dengan tangan mungilnya. Bocah itu seperti tidak rela Jeno pergi.

"Jangan lama-lama ya oppa, Lami nanti tidak ada teman main lagi. Lami sayang oppa"

Jeno tersenyum lembut, mengelus surai hitam Lami penuh sayang lalu mencium pipi gembul bocah itu.

"Baik, tuan putri" Lami terkikik, ia selalu suka dipanggil 'Tuan Putri' oleh Jeno.

"Yuta-san, kami titip Jeno padamu. Kami percaya kau bisa menjaga Jeno dengan baik" pesan Jungsoo pada Yuta. Yuta mengangguk dan membungkuk sebentar, menandakan bahwa ia menyanggupi permintaan Jungsoo.

"Aku harus segera pergi, pesawat sebentar lagi akan berangkat" ucap Jeno begitu mendegar suara petugas bandara yang memberitahukan bahwa pesawatnya akan berangkat sebentar lagi.

Jeno memeluk satu-persatu keluarganya. Lalu meraih kopernya dan berjalan meninggalkan mereka diikuti Yuta dibelakangnya.

Berat rasanya, tapi rasa rindu Jeno akan Korea menguatkan tekadnya untuk pergi.

.

.

.

"Eomma.."

Sora membuka matanya yang hampir terpejam mendengar panggilam putri kecilnya. Ia menatap Lami yang berada di dekapannya. Mata bulat itu berkaca-kaca.

Sora mengernyit.

"Kenapa sayang? Kau menangis?" tanya Sora lembut.

Lami mengangguk.

"Kenapa menangis, eum?"

"Lami merindukan oppa"

Sora tersenyum. Putrinya memang dekat sekali dengan Jeno, tidak heran jika Lami sudah merindukan Jeno padahal baru beberapa jam yang lalu mereka berpidah di bandara. Bahkan baru 2 jam yang lalu Jeno menghubungi mereka bahwa ia telah tiba di Korea dengan selamat.

"Hanya sebulan, sayang. Setelah satu bulan, oppa akan pulang. Lami bisa bermain lagi dengan oppa" Sora mencoba menenangkan.

Lami menggeleng keras.

"Oppa tidak pulang. Lami takut..hiks"

DEG

Kalimat Lami membuat dadanya seperti dihantam sesuatu. Perasaannya menjadi tidak nyaman, tapi Sora menepisnya.

Ia mengelus kepala Lami lembut, berusaha menenangkan putrid kecilnya yang mulai menangis sesenggukan.

"Oppa akan pulang, sayang. Oppa pasti pulang"

.

.

.

TBC~

Maaf ya kalau pendek dan kurang memuaskan

Review kalian ditunggu guys~


	17. Chapter 16 (Not an update)

Hallo semuanyaaaaa~~

Masih inget kan sama ff ini?

Maaf banget lama ngilang dan sama sekali gk ada post chapter baru..

Author sibuk di real life T.T

Makasih banget buat yang udah mau baca, komen bahkan minta author buat lanjutin ff ini.. makasiiiiih banget 3

Author janji bakal lanjutin ff ini sampai END, tapi mungkin agak lama, soalnya author mau revisi ff ini dan perbaiki bagian-bagian yang menurut author berantakan.

Dan untuk versi revisinya author udah post di akun wattpad author HaneulCho97, monggo kalau mau mampir, follow, dan juga voment..author pasti seneng banget

Kalau mau di follback juga boleh, ntar PM aja di wattpad

Author juga bakal publish versi revisiannya disini, tapi mungkin setelah yg di wattpad kelar

Sekali lagi makasih ya buat semuanya yang udah mau komen dan nungguin ff ini, makasiiiiih banget :3

Cuma mau nyampein itu aja kok,hehe.

Tunggu next chapternya yaaaa :3

Tunggu versi revisiannya yaaaa


End file.
